Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [LHAUverse MSNAUverse][Side A Companion to Side B] In a universe, the gears of fate change modes and Keitaro Urashima finds himself as a professor at Mahora Academy through unlikely circumstances.
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome On Your First Day!

"Hey, did you know that if two people go to Tokyo University, that they'll live happily ever after?"

"Really?"

"When we grow up, lets go together, okay?"

"Bye bye Kei-kun!"

"Ahhh... Tokyo University! I'll be there one day!"

* * *

_My name is Urashima Keitaro, age 20, blood type AB. And I'm a second year Ronin, trying to get into Tokyo University._

_After failing the examination twice, I ended up here, looking for my grandmothers Inn. It cost me a good chunk of my savings but finally, I'm here, at Hinata Inn!_

"Next stop, Mahora City! Next stop, Mahora City!"

"AAAAAAAHHH! NOOOOOOO! I took the wrong train!"

Urashima Keitaro, age 20. Currently dateless and in the wrong direction. Right prefecture, wrong city. Heaving a sob of despair, he got off the train and stepped out into the streets of Mahora City.

* * *

And the wheels of fate turned once more, this time shifting gears.

* * *

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. All rights reserved and all information comes from Akamatsu's manga and animated series.

Chapter 1 : Welcome On Your First Day!

* * *

"This sucks," said Keitaro as he slumped at the open air café. In front of him sat a coffee that was steadily growing cold. "Now I don't have the money to get to Hinata City. Sure I'm in the same prefecture but it's a good 16,000 yen I don't have for the transportation."

Heaving a sigh, his head hit the rim of the cup and he moaned.

As Keitaro wallowed in self-pity, there was a ringing of a bell in the distance as a literal stampede of kids ranging in between high school to college level ran down the road. Keitaro looked up at the mad rush and it brought a little smile to his face. "I remember doing that when I was in high school. Those memories."

"This is nuts!" screamed a girl as she ran past with a girl in skates zooming behind her. "We can't get there on time! Maa, Konoka why didn't you wake me up!"

"You were too busy sleeping Asuna," replied the other girl cheerfully.

"Coffee refill?" asked the woman who held a pot in her hands.

"Um, sure." said Keitaro. "Oh, I'd like to know but who's the headmaster anyhow in this area?"

"Headmaster Konoe," replied the woman and Keitaro spat out his coffee.

"Headmaster Konoe? That's a friend of my grandmas. I remember meeting him four years ago..."

Getting up, Keitaro paid his tab and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for your help, ma'am!" With that, he took off for the school.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Headmaster's Office is?" asked Keitaro of a couple of girls.

"Sure, it's down the hall and fifth door on the right."

"Thank you," said Keitaro as he headed down the hall. Soon, he came across the door and knocked. "Enter," said a voice and Keitaro stuck his head in.

"Um, excuse me, Headmaster Konoe?"

"Aaaah, Urashima Keitaro," said the Headmaster. "Come in, come in, I've been expecting you."

"You were?" blinked Keitaro as he came into the office.

The elderly headmaster was of a peculiar type of person with his head a long cucumber-like thing and many wrinkles. He wore hoop earrings on stretched out ear lobes and wore old fashioned robes that offset the large modern office. "Yes, I received an interesting fax from your grandmother Hina. She highly recommended you for a position as the English Professor."

"There must be some mistake," said Keitaro. "I'm not even a Tokyo U student, I'm a second year Ronin."

"There is no mistake," said Konoe as he looked at Keitaro intently. "Your grandmother is a particularly difficult person to deal with. There are very few who could sway me like this and I'd much rather stay un-bruised and with all limbs intact. Being old doesn't afford many injuries as you know. You will be set in class 2-A as the morning English professor, as your grandmother said your English skills are fairly good."

"But, I didn't even graduate university!" exclaimed Keitaro, flailing his arms in a panic. "I can't teach Junior High English, I can't even get those types of questions right!"

"There is nothing to worry about," said Konoe and Keitaro figured the conversation was over with the note of finality. "Shizuna-sensei, can you please come in?"

The door opened and a lovely lady with a very curvy figure walked into the room. "You must be Keitaro-sensei," she said, giving him a one-armed hug. Keitaro went red. 'They're so soft...'

"Shizuna-sensei will be your advisor for the five months of student teaching," said Konoe. "Please do not worry about how things will work out. Oh, also, I have set up lodging in the Student Dormitories for you with my granddaughter and her roommate. Well, have a good first day."

Outside of the office, Keitaro sighed and rubbed one hand behind his head. "I just feel like I just gotten railroaded. I don't even know what I'm going to teach!"

"The fax has said you are fairly good at English, am I correct?" said Shizuna. "I don't know the details but your grandmother has considerable sway over the Headmaster. He said something about keeping old bones intact when he made plans to get you here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You DID board the train to Hinata City, did you not? And then found yourself here?"

Keitaro gaped. "You mean he arranged my coming here? How? Why?"

"I don't know myself," Shizuna said with a smile. "Here's your class roster. Don't worry about the girls. They're all nice."

Keitaro opened the student roster list and his eyes widened. "A class... of all girls?"

"Yes, Mahora Academy in this area is for Girls. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Keitaro sighed loudly as he slumped for a moment. "Just when I think my life is under control, it spirals out of control. I still need to try and get into Tokyo U." Steeling his nerve, he pushed the door open and said, "Hello cla-ACK!"

The extra chalky eraser hit his head and Keitaro coughed and stumbled about for a moment. Then his foot hit the tripwire and he went head over heels, tumbling into the desk as the girls laughed at his plight. Keitaro twitched on the floor, multiple suction cup darts embedded into his rear end. "Please, Keitaro-sensei get up," said Shizuna, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Owww," said Keitaro, pulling the bucket off his head and getting to his feet. "That's fairly creative," he said, to the surprise of the girls.

Dressed in his casual white button down shirt and a t-shirt underneath that had a CCS wing and blue slacks and his glasses askew, he also sported a river of blood running down his forehead and over one eye as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. There was a general silence as he said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Urashima Keitaro, your new English professor."

And then the room erupted in a frenzy.

"EEEEEEEE! He's so cute!" exclaimed half of the girls in surprise and Keitaro was mobbed.

"Girls, please don't paw your new sensei," said Shizuna as Keitaro finally got free of the mob. "Now then, Keitaro-sensei, please introduce yourself."

Keitaro sweated as the girls returned to their seats. "Well, I'm Urashima Keitaro, son of Urashima Mizuki and Miyako and I'm twenty years old. Mom and dad own a fairly famous sweets shop, Urashima Sweets and, well..." Keitaro muttered the last part and only the people in the front row heard it. "I'm a second year Ronin trying to get into Tokyo U."

There was a general silence as Keitaro cleared his throat. "Okay, lets turn to page thirty-three in the books..."

* * *

"Ugh, first day and it was a total disaster." Keitaro sighed and flopped backwards onto the fountain steps. "Maybe I should just dip into my life savings and make the trip back to Hinata City. No way this could be any better than it is there."

Sitting up, Keitaro opened his student roster and looked it over. "Thirty one girls in the class and not one of them seem to respect me at all." He let out a tremendous sigh. "What is Granny Hinata trying to do to me; give me a heart attack prematurely?"

Leaning back on the stairs, Keitaro stared into the sky, watching the clouds roll by. One of them floated by and it looked like a girls face. "Huh, look at that. It looks like my promise girl," he said to himself as he lost himself in a daydream.

"_What's the matter Kei-kun?" asked the girl, brushing one hand across his head and ruffling his hair. "Don't tell me that you can't handle a few rowdy girls?"_

"_No, it's not that," Keitaro chuckled. "I was just hoping I could spend more time with you, that's all."_

_She giggled. "That's so sweet of you. Come here and I'll let you rest all you want."_

"_Oh my," grinned Keitaro as she leaned in for a kiss._

"Oi! Sensei, get up. You're asleep on the ground."

Snapping to full awareness, Keitaro looked up at the red haired girl with the dual coloured eyes. He was certain there was some type of scientific name for that type of phenomenon but the name escaped him as always. "Er, hi? And you are…?"

"Asuna. Kagurazaka Asuna," said the girl, folding her arms. "Geez, don't you have a place on campus or something?"

"Ah, no, I actually just got in," said Keitaro, thinking of his duffle bag stored away in the teachers lounge. "I wasn't expecting to start right away though…"

Laughing in an embarrassed tone, he rubbed the back of his head. "You could say that I'm homeless!"

Asuna scowled. "Geez, for a sensei you're not really organized are you?"

"My mom would agree with that," said Keitaro, his mood sinking to his feet. Then, looking up, Keitaro frowned as he saw a girl walking across the steps carrying enough books to start a fire. "Hey, who is that anyhow? She looks like she's from the class."

"Oh, honya-chan?" said Asuna. "That's Miyazaki Nodoka, one the smartest girls in our class."

"She looks really loaded down," said Keitaro as he got to his feet, dusting his pants. When he looked up, Nodoka was setting one foot down in the wrong place.

"AH!" cried Nodoka, her books flying everywhere as she tumbled off the side of the large stairs. Jolted into action, Keitaro and Asuna broke into a sprint in an effort to prevent the girl from getting killed.

"Aw crap! Not going to make it, not going to make it, not going to MAKE IT!"

With a cry, Keitaro threw into a dive to catch the falling girl. There was a bone jarring thud and the yell of "Honya-chan! Sensei! Are you two okay?"

Keitaro's vision swam but quickly righted itself as he groaned in confirmation. Nodoka had used him as a cushion as she fell, sprawled over his body. Her back had collided with his head which noted for the headache as he tried to push himself upright. The sound of feet running up to the pair was heard as his vision focused to see Asuna helping Nodoka to her feet. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Nodoka timidly. "Thank you sensei. I thought I was going to die."

Keitaro laughed, despite how much it hurt his head. "I have a good strong head. Don't worry. Oh, I think this is yours."

Reaching down to grasp one of the books, Keitaro's vision swam and he tumbled forward into Nodoka's chest. With an urgle, he hooked her skirt and pulled it down as he fell to the ground.

There was a scream and Keitaro found himself flying into the wall wherein he passed out.

* * *

"I don't know, he's such a klutz," said Asuna as she checked the room once more. "Is he all right though, Ako?"

Izumi Ako shrugged. "Keitaro-sensei has a hard head and a rather remarkable healing ability. Not many survive your kick, Asuna."

Asuna flushed. "I didn't think he would pass out and then pull honya-chan's skirt down. I acted in self defence!"

"Still, he's hurt. And you should be thankful sensei saved Nodoka from a fall that could have hurt her even more."

Asuna looked shamefaced as she twiddled her thumbs. "I guess so."

Ako smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs some time to rest, that's all. I'm sure he didn't mean to do those things to Nodoka-chan anyhow."

* * *

"What are you doing here, sensei?" asked Asuna as she opened the door to reveal Keitaro, looking slightly ashamed at standing in the hall of a girls dormitory, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Um, the Headmaster said I was rooming with you guys," said Keitaro as he looked around the room. "It's a bit small for three people, don't you think?"

Asuna went beet red as Konoka laughed. "Oh no, there's plenty of room. Let me fix up a futon for you, sensei."

"What the hell!" exclaimed Asuna. "Why in the world is the Headmaster putting you up with us, sensei!"

"Who knows how that kooky old man works," said Keitaro with a shrug as he fished out his bath things from his backpack. "Although I'm just stopping by to meet my new dorm mates. I just need to get a bath in and I'll be studying all night."

"Oh?" stammered Asuna. "Why do you need to study?"

"Didn't you hear, Asuna?" asked Konoka. "Keitaro-sensei is a second year Ronin!"

"You don't need to announce it to the world!" protested Keitaro, spiking up in defence.

Asuna fell over in surprise. "You, a second year Ronin, our sensei!"

"Um, yeah. Something about Granny Hinata and Headmaster Konoe wanting to keep all of his old bones intact," said Keitaro and Asuna hit the floor again.

"What school are you trying to get into?" asked Konoka as she took the whole thing in stride.

"Tokyo University, but my grades are really bad. I'm only a little better at English than anything else though." replied Keitaro. "I'm in the 49th Percentile." Asuna hit the wall and something shattered. "Anyhow, I'm going to take a bath in the main halls. Gotta give you girls your privacy."

As he left, Asuna dragged herself out of the hole in the wall and said, "That... guy is our sensei... and he hasn't even finished college yet?"

Asuna waited five footsteps before she exploded. "What the hell is your grandfather THINKING Konoka!"

"Maybe this is his way of setting up a husband for either of us?" replied Konoka innocently.

"KO-NO-KA!"

Keitaro looked behind him as he heard the sound of commotion coming from the room he just left. "They're very energetic," he remarked to himself.

Turning the corner and opening the door to the changing room, he gaped at the surroundings. "It's like a hot spring," he said in surprise as he headed into the room.

After soaping and rinsing, he sunk into the water and sighed. "What a day." Removing his glasses, he set it aside on the pool's edge. "First I get on the wrong train, then I become a professor of English... how does something like this happen when I can barely speak it myself?"

"Oh, hello Keitaro-sensei, fancy seeing you in the girls dorm bath," said a feminine voice and Keitaro jerked in surprise. An attractive girl with amazing curves was sinking into the waters edge. "What are you doing here?"

"Er, um, this isn't what you think," protested Keitaro as he stammered out an excuse.

The girl laughed with a fu fu fu. "It is all right, Keitaro-sensei. Asuna's shouting has pretty much broadcasted to the whole girls dorm that you're rooming with them."

Dredging up a name to the face, Keitaro said, "Hey, you're my student, number twenty, Nagase Kaede."

The girl nodded as she sunk deeper into the water. "I find it interesting, Keitaro-sensei how a second year Ronin trying to get into Tokyo U came to be a professor of English in Mahora Academy."

"Oh great, now they all know!" exclaimed Keitaro as he palmed his face and Kaede laughed. "I don't know how this happened really. I was trying to go to Hinata City in order to find my Grandmother's Inn."

"I suppose when this happens, you should just try and take it in stride," said Kaede as she relaxed in the water. "If you need help though, sessha is happy to help you, all right?"

"Thank you," said Keitaro, thankful he had someone on his side.

"Hey, there's someone in the baths!" exclaimed another girl and Keitaro spat water in surprise. A crowd of his own students stood at the waters edge, looking at him and Kaede who simply smiled back and said, "Hello!"

"Eeew, sensei is a pervert!" exclaimed one of the girls, a girl with glasses and dark hair that had two antennas sticking up.

"DIE!" exclaimed another girl and Keitaro found himself running for his life.

"Shinmei Ryu, Chaos of a Thousand Petals!" Keitaro found himself flying far into the roof as he bounced twice and landed on top of Ku Fei. Fei punched him away with a yell and Keitaro found himself ricocheting towards Sasaki Makie who made a squeaking noise and lashed out with a ribbon.

The ribbon grabbed Keitaro and she whipped him upwards. "Why meeeee!" exclaimed Keitaro as he splashed down on top of the twin Narutakis.

"Ack! FUUKA-CHAN!" exclaimed Fumika as her sister wrestled herself out from under the naked and semi-conscious sensei. Her hands blurred. "Kouga style Taijutsu technique, A Thousand Years of Pain!"

"Eh?" said Keitaro as he got up and found an explosive tag slapped onto his backside with Fumika grinning as she held up the brush used to mark it. There was a short, but violent explosion as Keitaro was sent flying. "BANZAI!" he exclaimed as he crashed into the shallows of the pool, smouldering on his butt.

"Get sensei!" exclaimed Okochi Akira as the girls beat Keitaro from side to side like he was a flying piñata. Keitaro ricocheted into Tatsumiya Mana who threw him aside and opened fire on him.

"Oh god, my class is insane!" screamed Keitaro as he run and was clothes lined by a slip of a girl named Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Evangeline grinned down on him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" purred Evangeline. Keitaro found the whole scenario frightening and he was off like a flash.

"Gotta get away, gotta get away! Is this a sign!"

Keitaro rounded a corner and found Hasegawa Chisame, Shiina Sakurako and Naba Chizuru soaped up and looking very naked. "Yep, this is a sign. I'll just be going now."

"DIE!" Shouted Chisame as she welled up as much strength as possible and sent Keitaro flying into the bath pools again.

"Eeek! Sensei's molesting Chao!" exclaimed Makie.

"Evil Cutting Sword!" was Sakurazaki Setsuna's point towards that remark and Keitaro went flying into Kugimiya Madoka and Muramaki Natsumi who sent him flying in a high arc towards Kakizaki Misa. Misa volleyball spiked Keitaro across the pools and he went crashing into Miyazaki Nodoka on the other side. The pair went down in a heap of limbs and Nodoka suppressed the urge to scream.

"Where did sensei get to?" exclaimed another one of Keitaro's students, one he identified as Asakura Kazumi.

"He vanished! Quick, find him before he starts perving out on anyone else!" exclaimed Akashi Yuna.

Nodoka poked the unconscious Keitaro and whispered, "Keitaro-sensei, please get off me, you're too heavy."

Keitaro blinked twice and rubbed his head. "Ouch. Ack!" Keitaro was off in a flash as he backed up and grabbed his towel. "I'm sorry Miyazaki-san!"

"No, no, it's all right," said Nodoka in a hushed voice.

"Eh? Why are you speaking... like... that?" Keitaro turned to see Saotome Haruna and Ayase Yue standing over them. Despite the juice box, Yue looked upset while Haruna looked angered.

"Sensei! Trying to take advantage of Nodoka-chan while she was away from the others!" exclaimed Haruna loudly while Yue pulled Nodoka to her feet.

"But... I wasn't... you gotta believe me..."

"THERE HE IS! GET SENSEI!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Yue looked at her best friend who was blushing heavily and asked, "So... how was he?"

"YUE-CHAN!"

"Give it up girl, we want power point!" added Haruna and Nodoka flailed her arms as she was chased around along with Keitaro who by now was looking distinctly bruised up.

* * *

"Ouch," said Keitaro as Konoka patched up the bleeding spot with a cross of bandages.

Asuna sighed. "We need to get a "Sensei Bathing" sign for the door. Honestly, that's what you get for acting like that."

"But it wasn't my fault the girls walked in on me," protested Keitaro.

"But it WAS your fault, Sensei! This IS a girl's dorm and thus, there are girls all over the place! What were you THINKING going there when there was a remote chance of women walking in on you? Honestly. Some sensei you are."

Keitaro sighed as Konoka looked at her friend, concerned. "Asuna, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"It's the truth," said Asuna. "Look, at least none of them will report you for this. Something like that would get a normal professor sacked."

"Then why?" asked Keitaro.

"Because it wouldn't be as much FUN now would it?" said Asuna, expelling a sigh in a single breath.

Keitaro laughed as he poked the former bleeding spot and then pulled the bandages off, revealing unmarked flesh. "I suppose you're right. I guess I should be thankful that the Headmaster put me in with the pair of you."

Asuna went red and muttered something intelligible.

Konoka poked the previously bruised and bleeding skin and asked, "How did you heal so fast?"

"When I was a kid, I healed really fast. I suppose getting chased around a girls dorm in nothing but a modesty towel has shown how fast I can heal," said Keitaro with a laugh.

Just then, there was a knock at the door as a voice called out, "Is Keitaro-sensei there?"

Asuna opened the door to reveal three girls there, the library exploration club. "Hey, we were told Keitaro-sensei was here," said Saotome Haruna.

"Oh yeah, he is after that beating you girls gave him. Keitaro-sensei, door for you!"

Keitaro got up and three of his students stood there. Dark grey haired Ayase Yue, violet haired Miyazaki Nodoka and Saotome Haruna who had delivered the first punch. "Um, Keitaro-sensei?" stammered Nodoka at the prompting of the others. "I, er, um..." Beet red, she held out a small tin wrapped with a bow. "Please, take this. This is a gift from 2-A... I hope you like it..." With that, she sped away as Keitaro was left holding the tin, looking surprised.

"Oh Nodoka," exclaimed Yue as she followed behind with Haruna close.

"A present?" wondered Konoka. "Open it!"

Keitaro undid the lid and opened it up. And two eyes stared back at him with a pamphlet reading "How to take care of your hot springs turtle." The card simply read "Sorry for beating on you, sensei. Put the turtle on patrol next time! 2-A."

"Myuh!" exclaimed the turtle and the three chorused, "A... turtle?"

"Myuh!" agreed the turtle.

"How CUTE!" exclaimed Konoka as she picked it up and it Myuhed happily. The turtle quickly found a spot on Konoka's head and it Myuhed happily. "I think we'll call her Tama-chan!"

Asuna smiled as she pushed Keitaro into the bathroom. "Go and finish your bath sensei. I need to get to bed early."

* * *

"Goooood morrrrrninnnnng classsssssss..." moaned Keitaro as he stumbled into the room, looking like a hollowed out boneless creature.

"Um, Keitaro-sensei? Are you all right?" asked Yukihiro Ayaka as Keitaro slumped over his desk.

"I'm sorry," Keitaro droned. "I was up all night studying for the Mock Exams..."

"After all of that craziness last night?" wondered Asuna. "He must be really trying hard to get into Tokyo University."

A small dish was placed on the side of the desk and Keitaro inhaled sharply, coming back to life in a slightly disturbing manner reminiscent to someone reanimating from the dead. A slightly rounded girl smiled at him. "You have to eat, sensei," she said. "Taking care of your body is the first thing on the list."

'What a cute manner of speaking,' thought Keitaro as the rest of the girls stood and bowed. "Be seated," he said, eating the amazing tasting food. "Thank you, Yotsuba-san."

Yotsuba Satsuki smiled and handed him another dish of food. "Please, eat before you continue our lessons."

"Er, right. Thank you." Taking care to eat quickly and not look rude, Keitaro stood up, re-energized. "All right! Take out your Neo Horizons books and turn to page forty four in the text!"

"_The legend of the world tree, Yggdrasil is known to many as the foundations of the world. The three governing fates, Verdanthi, Skuld and Urd govern over the Present, Future and Past._ Who can translate this text into Japanese?"

To his surprise, many hands raised as he expected a general ignoring from his class. "All right... Sakurazaki Setsuna. Go ahead."

Setsuna cleared her throat and held up her book. "The legend of the world tree, Yggdrasil is found to many as the origin of the world. The three goddesses Belldandy, Skuld and Urd govern over the Present, Future and Past."

"Not quite there," said Keitaro. Inwardly, he was relieved that this was only junior high English. "It is 'known to many as the foundations of the world'. And it is 'three governing fates, Verdanthi, Skuld and Urd.' But it's a very good first try."

Setsuna nodded and sat down. "Lets go with another one," said Keitaro. "_A promise is a driving factor in many stories, as with the effects of magic on it..._" Keitaro trailed off as he saw the words "Promise and magic."

"Keitaro-sensei?" asked a smaller girl with hair in ponytails. Fuuka Narutaki. "Is something wrong?"

"A promise," said Keitaro, oblivious to his audience. "The promise to get into Tokyo U... fifteen years ago."

"Are you all right, sensei?" asked the younger of the two, Fumika.

"Oh, sorry," said Keitaro as he laughed and rubbed his head. "Lets move on from that verse. Who can translate this paragraph into English? _The story of Jason and the Argonauts is derived from the ancient Greek story..._"

"A promise...?" wondered Asuna to herself. "Did he promise something to someone fifteen years ago?"

* * *

"How are you doing, Keitaro-sensei?" asked Shizuna as she sat down next to Keitaro as he worked on studying his mathematics and trig questions. "The whole campus is abuzz about the man who became a professor while still a Ronin."

"Oh, hello Shizuna-sensei," greeted Keitaro as he looked up. "Not so well. I had a little fracas in the baths last night and spent the night studying afterwards. Then I got up and well, I'm here now, studying again." The man standing next to Shizuna smiled at him and Keitaro noticed him. "Hi."

"Hi there," greeted the man. "I'm Takahata Takamichi. Nice to meet you, Keitaro-san. I heard some interesting things about you, that you're one of the few people managing to make a professor status without graduating from University."

Keitaro hung his head. "Great, even the professors know now. Does the whole City know now?"

Takamichi laughed. "Don't worry, it'll all work out. There is plenty of time for you to take up studying time. And Shizuna-sensei will substitute for you when you need to take your Entrance Exams. I was the previous professor for English. In a way, think of it as learning something new every day, all right?"

"Thanks, Takahata-sensei."

Takamichi laughed. "Call me Takamichi. There's nothing stopping us from being friends, now is there?"

"All right, Takamichi-san."

Takamichi laughed again. "Ah, I feel like an old man. You can drop the san. So, have you made any friends?"

"Yeah, I think so. Kaede-san, Asuna-san and Konoka-san." Just then, Tama-chan came flying in and alighted on Keitaro's head. "And this is Tama-chan. I have NO idea how she flies but I'm certain it's rare. Hell I didn't even know turtles COULD fly."

"This is a hot springs turtle. They are VERY rare, and usually born in Okinawa," said Shizuna as she rubbed a finger over Tama-chan's head. Tama-chan let out a welcome "Myuh!"

Keitaro smiled and then a sudden thought dropped into his stomach, turning it to ice. "Oh no! I was supposed to go to Sasaki Seminar! Tell me it's not ten fifteen yet?"

"You're lucky, it's not," said Takamichi. "I'll give you a ride. C'mon."

* * *

"Urashima Keitaro, reporting for class!" exclaimed Keitaro, bursting into the room.

"Hey, Keitaro, you're late!" greeted Shirai and Haitani grinned as well. "You really think you can pass with skipping the last week?"

"I was busy!" exclaimed Keitaro.

"Do you think you could make it?" asked Haitani as he pointed to the ranking of students list. "There's you, right at the bottom. Well, almost. Few more inches and you'll be hit at the bottom."

Keitaro slumped against the wall.

"Keitaro!" called out Takamichi as he walked into the room. "Oh there you are. Here, Headmaster sent some money for the train trip back."

"Thanks Takamichi," said Keitaro, taking the few 1000 yen notes.

Takamichi grinned. "Don't work yourself too hard, Keitaro-sensei." With that, he was gone.

Haitani and Shirai were on his back immediately. "Keitaro-sensei!" cried Haitani. "When did THIS happen!"

"Yeah, and why not tell us, your best friends!" added Shirai.

"Ow ow ow!" exclaimed Keitaro. "I'm a sensei for Mahora Academy, English department, okay?"

There was a pause and then Keitaro went flying via Haitani's fist. "Damn you and your good luck!"

"How did you, of all people become a sensei at a school like Mahora Academy? And isn't that the girls academy as well?" demanded Shirai. Across the way, a girl with thick braids and a thick set of glasses looked up in surprise.

"It was dumb luck! My Grandmother Hinata sent a fax to the Headmaster, threatening life and limb if I didn't get the job!"

"Excuse me," said the girl. "Can I have a word?"

"Eh?" wondered Keitaro.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" asked Keitaro as the girl lead him to the rooftop.

The girl turned around and removed her glasses. "I was just curious how someone at the bottom of the Tokyo National Standings managed to become a sensei at my old school. That's all."

"Oh, well, um, apparently my grandmother and the Headmaster railroaded me into it," said Keitaro.

"I see. I'm Narusegawa Naru. And you?"

"Oh, um Urashima Keitaro. Nice to meet you."

"Urashima? So you grandmother is Hina then? And your aunt Haruka?"

"Yes, do you know them?" asked Keitaro.

"What a coincidence. I live at your grandmothers girls dorm." said Naru with a smile.

"Girls... dorm? It's not an Inn anymore? Wow, that was close," said Keitaro with a laugh. "I was going to hit the open aired baths when I got there. Could you give Aunt Haruka a message that when I find some time off, I'll come and visit? Maybe bring some of my students on for a trip or something."

"Oh yeah, which class are you teaching right now?" asked Naru. "Maybe I know some of them."

"Um, Class 2-A in the Junior High."

"Hmm... that wouldn't happen to have Konoe Konoka in there?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes. The Headmaster's Granddaughter."

Naru smiled. "I was a couple of years above them before I transferred out with Kitsune. They're a bunch of cute kids. Tell Konoka-chan I said hi, all right?"

"Right. Maybe we should head downstairs. I think our lunch break is ending soon." Keitaro smiled. "I wonder what Konoka-san is making for supper?"

"Where exactly are you staying?" asked Naru curiously.

"In the dorm," said Keitaro and then stopped as he felt the premotion of doom.

"You... stay at the girls dorm... you... YOU MOLESTER!"

Keitaro went flying from the high velocity punch. "Why meeeeee!" he exclaimed as he crashed to earth.

* * *

"Uuuugh," said Keitaro as he slumped over the table. "I just don't get this, Tama-chan," he whispered. The Turtle did not reply as she was sleeping with a small bubble coming out of her nose. One flipper held a red pen and it was snoozing on top of the student essays.

"I don't know how I'm going to manage," said Keitaro, scribbling down a few answers and then checking the key. Predictably, they were all wrong. "I'm sure it'll sink in sooner or later but this seems hopeless."

There was a beeping sound as the form on the top of the bunks stirred. "Mmm," said Asuna. "Keitaro-sensei? Are you up?"

"Yeah, I am," said Keitaro.

Asuna crawled out of bed after straightening her pajamas. "Didn't you get any sleep tonight?" asked Asuna as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the stack of papers Tama-chan slept on. "Hmm? Are these our essays?"

"No, I finished those a while ago. These are my Tokyo U study sheets."

"Let me see those," said Asuna as Konoka began to stir. "Hmm... Takahata-sensei told me that if you want to do this question in mathematics, you want to change this number to here and round up."

Keitaro did so and checked the answer sheet. "They're... right. Thanks."

Asuna smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Keitaro-sensei, get some sleep. Konoka will wake you up. I need to get some food in me and go out for my paper route."

"Right. You bundle up, it'll be a little cold this morning."

Asuna nodded and went to grab some food before grabbing her clothing from the drawers. Konoka rubbed her own eyes and said, "That was good to see."

"Huh? What do you mean, Konoka-san?"

"I mean how Asuna managed to make that question right, even it being a college level question," said Konoka as she turned on the lights and Keitaro flinched at the light flooding the room in the early morning. "I have to thank you, Keitaro-sensei. Asuna has had a lot of problems, academically as well as socially. I think you've helped her cope a bit."

"She's got a job this early huh?" asked Keitaro. "How come she's working?"

"Grandpa is covering most of her tuition but she's an orphan. Also, her grades and academic strengths aren't very good, being that she's Baka Red." Konoka smiled sadly. "She's tough though, and a nice girl. I think you'll do just fine bringing out her inner strengths."

"Wow, that's hard to do. Well, I'll do my best and keep you all on your best academic track, even though mine isn't too much." Keitaro bit into the eggs and smiled. "This is great, Konoka-san! You'll be a great wife some day."

"Oh sensei, that's too much," giggled Konoka, bonking him on the head with her hammer.

"Myuh!" agreed Tama-chan as she worked on the eggs and sipped her tea before returning to marking grades.

"What a smart turtle she is," gushed Konoka and Tama-chan "Myuh!"ed again.


	2. Mahora Sensei Keitaro Special 1!

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro! Special!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima and Itsudatte My Santa are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. Timeline references are in the long time frame between Mahou Sensei Negima chapter 1 and 2 and Love Negima chapter 1 and 2 in an attempt to flesh out the universe that I so graciously skipped over in the time frame set down in the Altraverse.

Special 1 : Itsudatte My Konoka! Itsudatte My Keitaro!

* * *

"The air is turning cool again," said Konoka as she opened the window to her shared dorm room with Asuna and Keitaro. It had been about a month since the Ronin had come to teach their class of 2-A and some had begun to adjust to the antics of their sensei. Some less than others but it was to be expected.

Across the room, Asuna shivered a little bit and shook her head, her bells jangling in her hair as she got up from her desk that they had pushed to the side of the small room. "It's freezing Konoka," protested Asuna. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really," said Konoka with a smile. "Back home in Kansai, it's sometimes this cool if not colder during the winter. Sometimes we see snow."

"Brr, I get the chills just thinking about snow," said Asuna.

"How's your homework coming along, Asuna?" asked Konoka and Asuna rolled her eyes at the homework set before her.

"Sensei's trying to teach, I'll give him that much," said Asuna as she set down her pencil. "I think he's in a teachers meeting today and won't be back until later."

"Hmmm... well, I think I'm going to go take a walk," said Konoka as she gathered up a sweater.

"Close the window," said Asuna and Konoka giggled and shut it.

* * *

Out in the morning air, Konoka inhaled sharply as she wandered out onto the grounds of the Academy City. The morning frost hadn't even burned itself off as she headed for the center of the city, bag in her hand. "Mmm, feels good," said Konoka as she wandered into the plaza. People milled around, working and cleaning up the remains of the starlight festival the day before. As Konoka wandered around the plaza, looking at the abundance of human and animal life, a running form crashed into her and she tumbled to the ground with a muffled "ouch."

"Kyah, I'm sorry," said another voice and Konoka pulled herself up to look at a cute little dark haired girl. She was dressed in a school uniform that was not native to the area around her and carried a backpack with a stuffed Reindeer slung under her arm. "I'm sorry," said the girl, helping Konoka up. "I'm looking for someone. We got separated while visiting the grounds."

"That's all right," said Konoka with a smile. "What's his name? Maybe I've seen him around."

"Well he's not too tall, kind of plain looking and his name is Santa," said the girl and Konoka blinked. "He was born on the twenty fourth and his parents must have had a vicious sense of humor."

"Ahh," said Konoka with a giggle. "Sure, we'll look for him. What's your name?"

"Oh, um, Mai. Mai Claus." Mai then held up the stuffed animal and said, "This is Pedro."

"Nice to meet you Pedro," said Konoka pleasantly and Mai's expression lit up.

"He likes you, you can pet him," said Mai and Konoka giggled and rubbed the fuzzy antlers.

"I'm Konoe Konoka, nice to meet you."

* * *

"So how did you meet this guy named Santa?" asked Konoka curiously as they wandered around the town, looking for a plain-looking guy named Santa. Everyone had just laughed at the name but there had been a few that had seen someone who looked plain and despondent wandering around the city.

"I met him last year actually," said Mai. "I asked him if he wanted to spend the night and we had a lot of fun after that. I've been staying with him for a while since I kind of lost the way to go home."

In essence, it was a half truth for Mai as the year previous, she had met Santa. He had been the most depressed person ever on Christmas Eve and there was something about the boy that made Mai love him on the spot. It was curious to say the least. Grandfather, when she had returned home about six months ago had given her permission to stay with Santa during the fall and winter and she had readily agreed. Santa was not too enthusiastic about Mai being there at times, especially with his family not being home often due to work or the occasional vacation. 30,000,000 yen was something of a stroke of luck but his parents continued to work, making it just him and Mai and their almost daily misadventures.

"I see," said Konoka with a smile. "It's cute that you found someone you love."

"Eh? How did you know I love him?"

"I'm part of the fortune telling club," said Konoka with a smile. "I'm usually accurate anyhow."

"Heheheh," giggled Mai. "Oh, Pedro said that he smells Santa from over there. I think he's that way."

Following Mai's gaze, Konoka blinked. "The school?"

* * *

"Great, first I get hauled here by Mai to go shopping since she likes the European charm, then I get lost and separated. Things couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly, Santa's foot hit a crack and he pitched forward, rolling over and over and slamming to a halt at a door, bottom half of his body propped upwards as he practically lay on his head. "Ow. Yes, it's worse."

The door slid open and the rest of him collapsed into the room with an exclamation of "Ow!" Looking down at him was a dark haired young man with square glasses. "Hmm?" asked the man. "What's a student doing around here on a holiday?"

"Sorry, I'm not a student," said Santa, pulling himself upright. "I kind of got lost and figured someone was in here that could give me directions."

"No problem," laughed the young man. "I get lost myself being new. I'm Urashima Keitaro, a professor here."

"Wow, you're young," said Santa and then reddened. "Oh, sorry. I'm... Santa. Hajime Santa."

"Parents had a vicious sense of humor huh?" said Keitaro and Santa went even more red. "No worries. People still tease me about my name of Urashima Keitaro. So, where are you from, Hajime-san?"

"Um, northwest Shinjuku," said Santa. "Although I'm here visiting with Mai. She dragged me here for shopping and we got lost in the mob."

"Right, well it is the morning of Christmas eve," said Keitaro thoughtfully. "C'mon, I'm sure someone knows where we can find your friend."

* * *

"This is a nice school," said Mai. "I'm home schooled myself but I do go to a local high school with Santa every so often."

"I live here most of the year," said Konoka. "Just me and Asuna and Keitaro-sensei."

"You live with your teacher?" asked Mai curiously.

"Yeah. Grandpa is kind of weird and had him staying with us," said Konoka with a giggle. "He's a nice guy, but he tends to get into horribly perverted accidents."

Mai quickly brought up the name in her head, accessing a little bit of magic. The name Urashima Keitaro was spun through her mind and quite easily he was on the Nice List, being that he was too nice, if a bit prone to excessive bad luck. Another spin on the name Konoe Konoka revealed she had been on the Nice List since she was born. "I'm sure he doesn't mean them," said Mai and Konoka giggled.

"The last incident had him fleeing for his life from an angry Chisame-chan in a bathrobe. I haven't seen her that angry since the first time he was smacked around the baths."

"Mai!" Called out a plain looking guy from the other side of the hallway. With him was Keitaro who looked distinctly banged up from some random encounter with a girl. "Mai, there you are."

"Santa, hi!" called out Mai.

"Konoka-chan," nodded Keitaro and Konoka smiled. "Well that's all well and good. Nice to meet you Mai-san."

"Mai will do," said Mai cheerfully. "Here, let me get you two something."

Reaching into her backpack, Mai pulled out a present; a fish. Blinking at the fish, Mai sweated, tossed it aside and pulled out another fish. And another and another and Santa sighed.

Mai felt like she was going to cry. Once again, her skills at pulling things out of her backpack were less than stellar. It was a miracle that she was able to do some things right on Christmas Eve. Reaching out, Keitaro patted her head. "Hey, it's okay. I could use some fresh fish anyhow!"

"You two are nice," said Mai. "Do you two want to spend the night with us?"

"Eh?" asked Keitaro as he shared a glance with Konoka. Konoka smiled up at him and Keitaro chuckled. "All right, lets do it."

"Hurray!" cried Mai and Santa felt a headache coming on.

* * *

"Cheers!" called out the four as they sat around a low dining table in one of the restaurants on the Mahora Main Street. Three of them had juice while Keitaro had a fresh mug of beer. Keitaro's turtle, Tama-chan had come out for the occasion and had a small mug for herself. Strangely enough, there was an untouched mug of barley-based beer in front of the stuffed animal.

"Aaah, it's a going to be a good year, I can feel it," exclaimed Keitaro as he took a long drink.

"So you're trying for Tokyo University for the third time?" asked Santa and Keitaro nodded. "Wow, three times. I couldn't do that. I'm barely in my third year of high school right now and I'm not sure where I'm going afterwards."

"Sensei is probably the only person who has made it as a sensei when he's still a Ronin," giggled Konoka as she sipped her juice. "How's your drink, Mai-chan?"

"It's good," said Mai with a giggle. "So, Keitaro-sensei, are you and Konoka-san seeing each other?"

Keitaro nearly spat out his drink. "Eh? Me and Konoka-san?"

"You two look so cute together," added Mai and somehow Santa got the impression that Mai had something else added to her drink at the way she slightly slurred her vowels. "Not like girlfriend and boyfriend but like brother and sister."

Konoka laughed. "I'm not sure if we're that close yet."

"But you did accept him more readily than the others," said Santa. "I can tell that much."

"Eh, the jury is still out on that one," said Keitaro, earning a hammer to the head. "Ow!"

Mai smiled and she drank some more. "But you know, there's a very strong line of destiny between the two of you. If anything, it's almost a fated encounter. Or perhaps, even a fated chance at meeting again."

Keitaro stiffened. "A... fated reunion?"

"Something the matter, Keitaro-san?" asked Santa and Keitaro sighed.

"The reason, I want to get into Tokyo University is that fifteen years ago, I made a promise with a girl that we'd get into Tokyo U. I don't remember her name anymore. All I remember is the promise." Glancing at Konoka, she sipped her drink to cover up her blush. "But... Konoka-san's too young."

"I'd be just under a year or maybe two," said Konoka. "It's hard to think about it but I'd have to be seventeen to even be his promise girl."

"It's definitely romantic though," sighed Mai. "Tell you what! Tonight, we'll go and find this girl!"

"Eh? What? That's impossible," said Keitaro and Mai laughed and got up.

"Uh oh. Mai, don't do anything reckless!" cried Santa but it was too late.

The building shook with howling magical winds as the girl was lifted up a few inches into the air. Her body grew and her hair became a curtain of spun golden hair. Clothing wrapped around her, dressing her in a short-skirted red and white Santa Claus dress as she lowered to the ground. Patrons checked their drinks to make sure they hadn't been drinking anything hallucinogenic.

"Eh?" Chorused Keitaro and Konoka, slack jawed in shock.

Mai grinned as she turned towards them. "You see, Keitaro-san, I am Santa Claus. And I asked if you wanted to spend the night with me."

Konoka got up to her feet, looked at Mai and said, "Wow... you're so pretty."

Mai blushed and she picked up Pedro. "Shall we be off?"

* * *

On retrospect, Keitaro figured that his life would be interesting since he took the job teaching a class of thirty-one female students. Never did he think that he'd be dressed in a silly looking Santa Suit along with Konoka in a short skirted Santa Suit and Santa who seemed to be able to pull it off better than he did. Also he didn't expect to be riding around on a sleigh that was pulled by a reindeer named Pedro, who liked Konoka but liked to bite Santa and Keitaro.

"Whee!" cried Konoka as they soared through the skies. Santa was at the reigns and Mai stood with one foot propped onto the sleigh front and seemingly listening into some unheard sound.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble with your grandpa with this?" called out Santa as they blatantly ignored several common route-houses.

"No! I called Grandpa and he's handling it tonight! He said it would be good for his bones!" called out Mai through the howl of the winds. "That way!"

Urging Pedro forward and dipping low across the houses, Konoka shrieked and laughed as they ducked under several high-standing trees and around telephone poles. "Isn't this exiting, Keitaro-sensei? Santa Claus is real!"

Keitaro laughed and he held onto his hat as they made a nice little turn around an overpass. "I think this is exiting for all of us!"

"Myuh!" added Tama-chan.

"I mean, who'd think magic is real?" called out Keitaro and Mai grinned.

"Of course magic is real, why wouldn't it be?" asked Mai as she looked into the skies. "THERE!"

Spinning upwards into the air, they came over hill and vale until they reached a town down below. "There's where the trail ends," said Mai, pointing towards the middle of the town. "Someone down there has a strong destiny tie to you, Keitaro-san. Lets go Santa, Pedro!"

"So... how do we get in?" asked Keitaro as Pedro touched down onto the roof with nary a clatter. "This place looks familiar."

"Apparently it's from your childhood," said Mai as she climbed down and heaved up her bag. "Lets get going. I'm sure someone in there is also on the Nice List."

"But HOW?" repeated Keitaro and Santa grinned as he jumped off and walked over to where a small window was set.

Santa pulled it off the hinge and said, "In through here. Mai doesn't have enough magic to get us all down the chimney so we need to do this stealthy-like."

"Hmm, delivering presents is a lot like breaking and entering without the breaking part," said Konoka as she and Mai wriggled through the window. Once inside, Santa replaced the window and the group crept down the ladder.

"Is this a dorm?" asked Keitaro in a hushed whisper as the four-man procession made it's way down the stairs.

"I think so, and keep it down," said Mai. "We're passing an inhabited room."

Creeping down the stairs, they made their way to where a tree was set up, all still lit up. "Aah," said Mai. "I'll just unload these presents first and then we'll trace the rest of the Destiny Line."

Opening her bag, she pulled out several gift-wrapped items and then with deliberate precision, set them under the tree. Turning to go, her foot came down on a strangely shaped device.

Without warning, klaxons blared and the room was lit up. The four had barely a chance to yelp as a net dropped on them and weapons burst from the walls. "Oh my god!" cried Santa in a panic.

"Nyah ha ha!" laughed a voice. "I got you now!"

Skidding around the room, a girl dressed in a pair of pyjamas that were festooned with bananas came into view, holding a big device that looked a cross between a scanner and a weapon of mass destruction. "Oooh, I caught me four Santas!"

"We're screwed," swallowed Keitaro as he held up his hands, the others doing the same.

There was a thudding of several feet on the stairs and then several girls came out. "Su, what's with the racket?" asked a short-haired girl who was dressed in a night shirt. "Hmm?"

"Intruders?" asked another, one hand on her sword. She was dressed for bed as well and the third was all still bleary eyed. Keitaro recognized her immediately.

"Naru-san! Am I glad to see you!" exclaimed Keitaro.

"Eh?" asked Naru as she finally got the sleep out of her eyes. "Wha? Keitaro? What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night! And in Hinata House for all intents and purposes?"

"They're looters!" cried the last girl as she pointed towards Mai's bag still slung over her shoulder.

"No no no, it's a big misunderstanding!" cried Keitaro but his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Oh no," moaned Santa as the angry girls advanced. "Mai, do something!"

"Um, I'm not too good at this, um..." Mai fished into her bag and pulled out a large fish. "Nooo!"

"They're fish looters!" announced Su.

"CHEESE IT!" cried Keitaro and grabbing Santa, Mai and Konoka around by the shoulders, hurled himself towards the door. The group hit the ground in a tangle of bodies and they tumbled out of the dorm, through the lobby and into the courtyard. Hitting the top of the stairs, they tumbled all the way down to the bottom. Pedro flew down, picked them up by his teeth and threw them back onto the sleigh, drawing a curious look from a sleepy-eyed Haruka who had poked her head out of her Tea House.

Naru looked at the mess and then looked at the pile of recently grown presents. "Um... Su? What was all this for?"

"I was gonna catch me a Santa, and you let four get aways!" said Su, disappointed. Then her gaze fell on the newly grown stack and she exclaimed, "OOH! PRESENTS!"

"One of those people knew you," said Kitsune. "Who was he?"

"That... was Urashima Keitaro," said Naru and Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Naru-yan, come unwrap your new present!" called out Su as she had ran upstairs and dragged Negi out of bed.

Naru picked up a present and on the front, it read "To Naru, from K-Santa." Unwrapping it, she found a watch nestled in the wrapping paper. "Well... looks like you're not a bad guy after all, Ronin-sensei," she whispered.

"Naru, stop standing there and help us unwrap!" called out Kitsune as she pressed a present into Negi's hands. "It's already twelve fourty five in the morning!"

* * *

"Well that was a complete and utter disaster," said Keitaro as the four landed on the rooftop of the Mahora Girls Dorm. "What now?"

"Well I'm sure someone or something is tied very closely there, but now everything is all muddled up," said Mai. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Aw that's all right," said Konoka. "Tell you what; why don't Keitaro-sensei and I help you deliver presents all over Mahora? It's the least we can do."

"You sure? It's a pretty long night," said Santa. "Magic helps keep things easier but it'll be a long night since Mahora is pretty big."

"Sure, I can't let you guys do it alone, can we?" said Keitaro with a grin. "C'mon lets go."

* * *

"Shhh," said Konoka with an exaggerated whisper. They had decided on taking two homes at once. Currently they were working on the residential area. "Who's next?"

Keitaro checked the labels on his packages. "Shizuna-sensei and Takamichi-sensei. I didn't know they lived together."

"Eew, how kinky," said Konoka as they popped the top window open and squeezed into the house.

As they got into the living room, the pair crept to the tree and set their presents down. Then, a light clicked on and the pair whirled to look at Takamichi. He was a lot different at night, dressed in silk pyjamas and his hair a mess. "Oh, hello you two," said Takamichi. "I was coming down to stoke the fire."

"Er, we're not here," said Konoka with a sheepish grin and Takamichi chuckled softly, smiled and placed a finger at his lips in a sign of secrecy. The pair nodded gratefully and Takamichi let them out the back door.

"Try a bit more stealth next time," whispered Takamichi and he disappeared into the house.

With a soft clatter of hooves, Pedro landed and the pair got on as Santa and Mai dropped down next to them from scaling the wall from the next house over. "How did it go?" asked Mai quietly as Pedro took off.

"About per usual," said Keitaro. "You two?"

"That Ayaka girl has a lot of security," said Santa. "We nearly got caught several times. Who's last on the list?"

"Hmm," said Mai, thinking. "One more house, one person. A girl named Chachamaru."

"That's the last one?" asked Keitaro. "Konoka-san, do you want that one?"

"Sure," said Konoka. "I'm still up for one more."

With a jangle of sleigh bells, Pedro took off and soon they were touching down in front of the small cottage in the middle of a wooded area. Pulling out the gift for Chachamaru, Konoka circled the house, and checked the lock. Undoing it, she crept into the house.

Inside, Konoka looked at the huge amount and assortment of dolls. Looking around, she found a small tree that stood in the corner. Sneaking over and resisting the urge to chant "nin-nin-nin" Konoka placed the gift down and turned, only to look at the impassive gaze of Chachamaru. "Oh, good morning," greeted Konoka as she bowed and then headed for the door.

"Thank you for the present," said Chachamaru and there was a hint of a smile in her level tones. "I will make sure to get Mistress on the Nice list next year. Please make sure the door is shut."

Konoka bowed briefly and she left. From the top of the stairs, Evangeline looked down, all bleary eyed. "Chachamaru, was that Santa?" she asked curiously.

"A helper," said Chachamaru and Evangeline nodded, staggering upstairs with a muttered, "make sure the door is locked now."

"Well, there's the night," said Santa. "Mahora all done. You guys off now?"

"I suppose it's been fun," said Keitaro, sharing a smile with Konoka. "We're kind of tired now."

Mai giggled. "Wait, hold on, I want to give you both your presents." Digging into her pack, she came out with two small boxes and handed them to them both.

"Oh, and here's my phone number," said Santa, scribbling down his address on a tag. "If you want to come and do this again next year."

"Cool," said Keitaro as he tore the tag in half and scribbled his own number down. "Here's mine and Konoka-san's."

"All right. You know, feel free to call us up. I'll be here till spring anyhow. Have fun you two." With a nudge, Pedro took off and they flew off into the skies where they were met by another shape of a sleigh and twelve reindeer at the front.

"Wow... so magic is real, or at least Santa is," said Keitaro with a smile. "You wanna call it a night?"

"Sure, I think I had enough excitement for one day," said Konoka. "Merry Christmas, Sensei."

"Merry Christmas Konoka-san."

"Sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Call me Konoka-chan."

"All right. Konoka-chan."

* * *

"Wake up, Konoka, it's Christmas!" called out Asuna. "The dorm tree is overflowing this year!"

"Mmm, all right, Asuna," said Konoka, getting out of bed and feeling refreshed than before. It must have been the effects of Mai's magic doing it as Keitaro was already up as attested to his rolled up futon in the corner.

Downstairs in the lobby, it was a madhouse with the girls giggling and laughing. "Hey you two!" called out Asakura Kazumi. "What took you two so long?"

"Oh this and that," said Konoka as they sat down.

"Here's a present!" called out Fuuka. "It's addressed to Keitaro-sensei from Mai! Who's Mai, sensei?"

"A friend," said Keitaro, accepting a drink from Haruna. "Konoka-chan and I met her last night along with a very interesting guy."

"Hmm?" asked Fumika. "Who was the guy?"

"His name," said Keitaro, touching a finger to his lips in a sign of secrecy, "Was named Santa."

The girls burst into laughter as Keitaro unwrapped the present in his hands. Sakurano looked at the present and said, "Wow! Look at that ring!"

Sitting in the middle of the box was a perfectly fitted golden ring. Across the front was a delicate engraving that when held to the light, read simply "Merry Christmas". The adjoining card read "Just Believe" with a number next to it.

"Sensei has a girlfriend!" cheered Madoka and the girls dogpiled Keitaro.

"What's with calling Konoka-chan Konoka-chan now huh?" cried Sakurano as she grabbed his leg and Misa and Madoka got his arms. The Narutaki Twins were on his back as they twisted his legs and arms. "Sensei's getting a little close to our Konoka-chan, hmm?"

"Ack, she just asked me to call her that!" protested Keitaro as the small dogpile turned into a wrestling fest. "Spleen!"

"They're all so energetic in the morning," laughed Konoka. "Hmm?"

"Um..." said Setsuna as she sat down next to Konoka. "Um, Konoka-ojousama... I... here. Merry Christmas."

Konoka took the package and opened it up. Inside was a little UFO Catcher Doll of Konoka with Tama-chan resting on her head. "I got it custom made," said Setsuna, beet red. "Because... we haven't spoken in a while and..."

"It's beautiful," said Konoka with a smile. "I'm glad you don't hate me Sechan."

"I... could never hate you," said Setsuna softly and Konoka hugged her friend. Setsuna stiffened and then relaxed.

"Cuuuuuuute," said Kazumi as the pair looked at her. Kazumi's camera went off and she laughed. "Hey, c'mon you two. Here's another present for you Konoka from that Mai girl."

Konoka opened the small package and blinked. "Wow, look at this."

Sitting in the wrapping paper was a pale white gold ring that read "Merry Christmas". The card that was stuck into the box simply read "Call us next year". "It's gorgeous," said Konoka as she held up the white gold ring in the light. "Sechan? I want you to have this."

"Huh?" said Setsuna, surprised by the sudden gift. "But... it's yours."

"Silly, I want you to have it. Here." With that, she slipped the ring onto Setsuna's right hand and closed her other hand around it. "Keep it."

"Thank you," stammered Setsuna.

"Lets get some alcoholic egg nog into sensei!" laughed Sakurano.

"Aiyeee!"

Outside, two people grinned as they were peeking through the windows. "Shall we get home?" asked Mai and Santa nodded. With the jangle of sleigh bells, Pedro took off into the morning light.


	3. Chapter 2 : Wish You Were Here!

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 2 : Wish You Were Here!

* * *

"Brr, I feel a disturbance in the Force," intoned Shirai as he set down his pencil. "Something evil has happened."

"Something evil DID happen," said Haitani. "Keitaro has found time to hang out with pretty girls."

Keitaro gave them a baleful look. "They're my STUDENTS. And I AM studying for Tokyo U Exams. So what?"

"The mock exam results are tomorrow," said Haitani with a grin. "Do you think you're prepared for them?"

"Of course!" boasted Keitaro but inwardly, he cringed. "Leave it to me, I'll get into Tokyo U."

"Not from where I stand," said Naru from the other side of the desk. "I've seen your marks you know."

"Guuuuh," said Keitaro, sinking into depression. Naru sighed and shook her head. "Look, you need to focus. Besides that, why are you shooting for Tokyo U for a third time? I'd thought twice was bad enough."

"It's a difficult reason," said Keitaro.

"Try me," said Naru.

Keitaro sighed. "All right... do you think it's strange if I'm headed to Tokyo U for a reason? The reason being that say I made a promise with a girl fifteen years ago to go there... would that girl, I dunno, remember?"

Naru slammed her hands on the desk, startling the Four Eyed Freakfest. "Absolutely!" exclaimed Naru, eyes shining with passion.

"Eh?" said Keitaro as Naru went into something of a dreamworld.

"A childhood promise, fifteen years ago, reuniting lost loved ones, it's all so beautiful!"

Haitani leaned over to Shirai. "I suppose there really IS such a thing as a girl with the top marks in Tokyo who can act like a school girl."

"I know, especially someone like her."

"YOU JERKS!"

After Naru laid out the pair, Keitaro chuckled as he folded up his books. "I need to head out, Naru-san. I'll see you here tomorrow then?"

"I'll be here," said Naru. "What's the matter, you have to mark some of your pretty students?"

Keitaro flushed and stammered out, "No! I need to grade essays and Tama-chan will hurt me if I leave it to her!"

Naru blinked once. "Tama-chan?"

"My pet turtle."

"Your..." Naru's expression went flat. "Pet... turtle? Your pet turtle is marking essays? What kind of bizarre turtle IS she!"

"A smarter than average turtle," said Keitaro. "In any case, I gotta run before I miss the train to Mahora. I'll see you later, Naru-san."

There was a long and awkward pause before Naru picked up her bag. "No weirder than a talking ermine I suppose," she muttered to herself before heading out the door.

* * *

"It's been nearly four months since you began," said Shizuna as she stirred her tea with a delicate spoon with fine silver markings. "How do you feel?"

"Burnt out," said Keitaro, his head resting on the table. "Between teaching in the morning and then going to Sasaki Seminar for the rest of the day, I'm feeling burnt out."

Shizuna smiled and sipped her tea. "It is a hard schedule. When is your first actual Examination coming?"

"In a week, two weeks before the end of term," said Keitaro. "But I don't think I'm going to pass."

To Shizuna's questioning glance, Keitaro drew a page of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Shizuna. "Oh... dear..."

The paper simply read "49th Percentile. Chances of first choice, zero. You may wish to apply for another college." Shizuna's eyebrow twitched for a moment. 'These are worse grades than TAKAMICHI when he was in magic school...'

"Letter for Urashima Keitaro," said Kazumi, swinging by and placing a paper on Keitaro's head. "Sensei, you look terrible. Get some rest, okay?"

Keitaro made a moaning sound as Kazumi sped off on her bike. Shizuna picked up the letter and pulled the paper out. "Keitaro, there's a letter from the Headmaster."

"What does it say? That I'm being fired?"

"No... but if you don't pull 2-A out of last place during exams, you WILL be."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Keitaro passed out.

Shizuna looked at him and then at Tama-chan who did a turtle-shrug. "Myuh," offered Tama-chan, as little comfort as the turtle could offer.

* * *

Naru looked over at Keitaro who was snoring in his desk. Feeling a little bit of pity for the Ronin, she slammed her books next to him. Keitaro leapt out of slumber with a cry of "Yeeee! Asuna-san I didn't do it! Eh?"

"You were asleep again," said Naru sternly. "Honestly, don't you think you should get some more rest? Maybe get your pet turtle to teach the class?"

Keitaro moped and Naru's expression softened. "Something the matter? Besides lack of sleep there Ronin-sensei?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru-san," said Keitaro, rubbing his eyes. "I just found out today that I have to haul my class out of last place. Otherwise, I'm fired."

"What?" exclaimed Naru, getting out of her chair. "Are you sure? What'll happen to the class?"

"Probably Takamichi will take over, but it won't look good with the Headmaster and Granny Hinata." Keitaro yawned mightily. "I don't know what to do really."

"That's easy, get them studying. First, see who's the lowest and then work on them, making sure the rest of them are studying hard. Look, I don't know what kind of crazy thing the Headmaster is doing at my old school but you need to focus!"

"If you're such a good studying machine, why don't YOU help me out then?" exclaimed Keitaro.

Naru blinked twice and then said, "Fine! I will! I'll make a trip down there and help as a teachers aid for a week. Happy, Ronin-sensei?"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Keep it down, we can't study here!" exclaimed Haitani as he struck Keitaro from behind and Keitaro fell into Naru's chest, pulling her skirt down with a flailing hand.

"PERVERTED IMP!" shouted Naru as she smashed Keitaro into the hallway. "Just for that, I'm NOT!"

"PHHRGH!" replied Keitaro as he went sailing through the window and onto the ground.

* * *

"You look tired sensei," said Asuna as Keitaro stumbled into the room. His book bag was hanging limply from his fingers and he looked pale and drawn out. "Are you all right?"

"The first prelim mock exam was terrible," moaned Keitaro, slumping face first into his futon that still sat on the ground next to the loft ladder. "I couldn't remember half the material!"

"Oh, poor sensei," said Konoka. "I know! Lets have a party to cheer him up!"

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that Konoka?" said Asuna, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, it's only sensei's first exam. There's one more."

"But a party is just what he needs to revitalize his bones," said Konoka. "Oh, we need food and drinks, and I need to tell everyone!"

"Konoka, wait!" But Konoka was out the door as Asuna sighed and sat down. "So, I guess we're having a party."

Keitaro chuckled from the futon on the floor. "I suppose so."

"Hey, sensei? I gotta ask you something." said Asuna. "Why are you shooting for Tokyo U again?"

"It's a long story," said Keitaro. "You see, fifteen years ago, I made a promise to a girl I don't even remember now. We promised to go to Tokyo U together. It sounds silly but that's why I'm trying so hard. Weird huh?"

"NOT AT ALL!" Exclaimed Asuna loudly and for a moment, Keitaro thought Naru was in the room. "Sensei, that's a WONDERFUL thing! It's so ROMANTIC! Aaaaaah, I wish Takahata-sensei made that kind of promise with me," sighed Asuna as she was lost in her fantasy.

Keitaro leaned to the side in surprise and shock while thinking of Naru. "Guess there really is a saying in girls think alike."

* * *

"Congratulations, Keitaro-sensei!" cheered the girls as the dorm lawn was all lit up for the festivities.

"It's just the first day," said Keitaro but he was generally ignored for the chance to party. Sighing, Keitaro took a sip of his drink as Yue sat down next to him.

"Evening, sensei," said Yue.

"Oh, Ayase-san," said Keitaro. "Aren't you going to go out and party with your friends?"

"No, they're just a bunch of idiots at times, celebrating when you haven't made the second stage," said Yue practically. True to form, the girls were celebrating wildly out there. Somewhere in the melee, half of the Baka Rangers had lost their tops because of some kind of improv version of Baseball Janken.

"I guess," said Keitaro, uncertain of Yue's statement.

"I don't mean that they're idiots really, sensei," said Yue. "But they get too wild at times."

"I understand. You mean well, but it's too soon to celebrate." Keitaro sipped his drink and sighed. "I don't think I did too well on the first part of the exam."

"You need to continue trying sensei," said Yue. "Like it or not, most of the girls are rooting for you."

"And the other half?"

"Think you're a perverted klutz who's shacking up with the spitfire and the innocent mischief maker."

Keitaro sagged. And he drank a bit more. Looking around, he frowned for a moment. "I don't see Miyazaki-san anywhere."

"Nodoka isn't much for parties," said Yue. "And she's not very comfortable around men."

"I suppose crashing into her naked wasn't good either," said Keitaro, wincing as he reminisced about the terrible first day. "If you can, can you please tell Miyazaki-san I'm sorry for the whole incident in the baths?"

"You should tell her yourself, sensei," said Yue. "You saved her from a bad fall but immediately traumatized her once more by falling into her chest and then pulling her skirt down. Nodoka is very sensitive about these things."

Keitaro sighed. "I see. I understand completely Ayase-san."

"That's good. Oh dear, I think the Baka Rangers are calling in a ringer." Yue sighed and discarded her empty juice box. "Please stop us if we get out of hand, sensei."

"Er, right." And then Keitaro was struck from behind by the flying kicks of the Narutaki twins.

"Sensei! Come and play with us!" demanded the girls as he was kicked around like a football. Tama-chan commandeered his drink.

* * *

Keitaro set down the marking pen he used and sighed. "I don't know, Tama-chan."

"Myuh?" offered Tama-chan, looking up from the stack of papers she too graded. Many of them were marked with black X's.

"I'm trying, damn I'm trying. But between my own exams going badly yesterday and the ultimatum of getting fired, I'm feeling terrible." Keitaro picked up Tama-chan, looked at the curious face and then began to cry. "I don't know what to do, Tama-chan! My life is a complete mess!"

"Myu! Myuuu, myuh MYUUUUH!" Exclaimed Tama-chan, freaking out with Keitaro.

"I'm... a terrible sensei," said Keitaro, slumping to the desk.

'Poor Keitaro-sensei,' thought Asuna as she and Konoka watched him scramble to mark the papers.

Later that night in the baths, Asuna looked up at the window ceiling and sighed. Sinking to her mouth, she blew a couple of bubbles for a moment as Konoka watched Asuna sigh.

"He... really is trying, Asuna," said Konoka after a little bit. "Sensei isn't the type of person to give up."

"But he's been rolling around, flailing his arms and screaming "I can't do it" for the last week and a half," said Asuna. "Any more and I think there'll be a permanent groove for him to roll in."

"You guys talking about Keitaro-sensei?" asked Kaede as the rest of the Baka Rangers walked into the bathing area.

"Keitaro-sensei is trying his hardest to get all of us caught up," said Konoka. "Otherwise, the headmaster is going to fire him."

"What? But he can't be fired!" protested Makie. "He just started and we all saw him freak out during the actual Entrance Exam week!"

"I know, but if we're going to get out of last place, then he won't be," said Konoka.

"Mmm, that's a difficult thing to do," remarked Yue as she sipped her juice. "Out of all of the class, we're dragging the school down."

"It's hopeless-aru," sighed Ku Fei. "We have as much a chance of passing as Asuna does-aru. No offense-aru."

"None taken, I wouldn't even bet on myself anyhow," said Asuna with a lacklustre giggle but there was no mirth behind it. "Look, he really is trying. I say we study our backsides off and get that Final Exam worked out, all right?"

"If that's the case, it'll take a miracle," sighed Makie.

"Then... we may just have to look for that." said Yue, bringing attention to herself. "Library Island goes deep, much further than most people think it goes. Legend has it that there is a magical book at the bottom of the library that can increase the intelligence of anyone using it. Maybe if we find it, then that'll bring up our chances of getting out of last place."

"A.. magic book?" said Konoka. "Could magic really exist?"

"It's worth a shot," said Kaede. "There's a chance we can find it. How long do you think we would be down there?"

"I'd estimate at least twelve hours back and forth," said Yue. "Although no one has made it that far yet."

"Well then..." said Asuna. "I'm going to go! To Library Island!"

"YEAH!" The girls chorused.

"Hmm? Is someone in here ACK!"

"EEEEK! SENSEI'S A PERVERT!" Screamed Makie as Asuna was immediately in Keitaro's face with a flying kick.

"TAKE A BATH IN THE ROOM!" Asuna shouted, kicking him through the doors as Keitaro let out a "AUGH! ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"I know this is for the good of the class, but isn't this a bit extreme?" Keitaro said, asking no one in particular. "We've been down here for at least six hours by now."

"Are you all right back there, Keitaro-sensei?" asked Konoka curiously as Keitaro wiggled through the smaller crawlspace.

"I'll be fine," said Keitaro. "It's a little tight though."

"How did your exams go?"

Keitaro sighed. "Well I won't know for another two days. Till then, the best I can hope for is to wait. Although I didn't do very good in math and English... I SUCK AT EVERYTHING!"

Konoka could only sigh. "Keitaro-sensei, don't worry. We're all right behind you."

"Thanks Konoka-chan," said Keitaro and Konoka smiled brightly.

"We're probably the first people down here in years," said Yue as the Baka Rangers shimmied through the small crawlspace. "Leave it up to the Baka Rangers for sheer guts and athletic prowess."

Pushing the flagstone up and out, Yue poked her head out of the hole, followed by the rest of herself. The rest of the Baka Rangers, Asuna, Makie, Ku Fei and Kaede followed close behind with Konoka and Keitaro bringing up the rear with Tama-chan floating behind them. "Wow, this is something else," said Konoka in awe.

"And there. That's the magical book," said Yue, pointing at the platform with the book on it.

"I can't make out any markings from here," said Keitaro. "Can you?"

Asuna shook her head. "Nope. You think it's a trap though?"

"Gotta be," said Keitaro. "I mean... wait, hello." With a triumphant cry, he fished out a jar with three eyes marking it. "Look at this! It must be at least a hundred years old!"

"Sensei!" exclaimed Makie as the stone statues began to move. "They're alive!"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Keitaro in a panic. "Anyone have a weapon? Perhaps from Final Fantasy or maybe the Gunbuster!"

"I have my answer-aru," exclaimed Ku Fei as she dropped into a fighting stance. Kaede's feet shifted a bit more but she still wore the relaxed expression.

"_Seekers of the book,_" rumbled the first stone giant. "_Answer my questions correctly and you may have the book of Melusedek. Fail and be punished._"

"Oh well that's fun," swallowed Makie and Asuna nodded in reply.

"_First, answer this question. Translate this phrase into Japanese. 'The world of men, has fallen. The time of victory is at hand_.'"

There was a short pondering and then Makie exclaimed, "The world of men, has fallen! The time of victory is at hand!"

"_Next, translate this word into Japanese. Plate._"

"I get it now," said Keitaro and the girls looked at him. "Keep answering the questions! It's a test, designed to challenge our mastery of the English Language!"

And the battle went on, ranging in between Adverbs to pronouns to whole phrases and pop culture sayings until the last question was asked.

"_Translate this phrase. When two people who like each other go to Toudai together, they will be together forever_."

Keitaro's heart caught in his throat. 'Tokyo U? When two people... go to Toudai together...'

"Sensei?" asked Kaede. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm... fine. Go, answer the question."

Kaede nodded and repeated the phrase in English and the rock golems relaxed their stances of attack.

"_Very good. Take the book. There is a passage to the surface to the left of the chambers._"

With almost an awed reverence, Yue removed the book and held it up. "Victory!" she exclaimed happily, although her expression was to say the least deadpan at best.

As the girls found the elevator to the surface, Keitaro looked at the golems. "The promise... fifteen years ago. How does it seem to get around?"

"C'mon sensei, leave the pot behind!" called out Konoka.

"Coming, coming! Ack!" Tripping on a piece of rock, Keitaro went flying into the elevator as it dinged into the "OK!" sign. Shouts of "Sensei you pervert!" could be heard along with giggles and cries of "No not there!" with the occasional "Myuh!" thrown in for flavour.

* * *

"SUNLIGHT!" exclaimed Konoka, cheering as they emerged in the broad daylight. "What day is it?"

"Only a half a day has passed," said Keitaro, checking his cell phone. "You girls did great on that mission."

"And we got a legendary book to boot-aru!" cried Ku Fei as she held up the Book of Melusedek. "Go Baka Rangers!"

Yue smiled and sipped her juice as the others celebrated wildly. Keitaro laughed. "You girls did great. Go and get some rest and we'll do some more reviewing this evening in the fifth floor lobby of the girls dorm, all right?"

As the small group of Baka Rangers and support team from the Library Exploration Group headed to the other side, Yue fell in step with Keitaro. "Thank you for your help today, sensei," she said in her calm even tones. "We really made it through in record time."

"It was all of you," said Keitaro with a smile. "You girls made the difference, not me. I was just there, cheering you all on."

Yue flushed a little. "Thank you... Keitaro-sensei."

"Keitaro-sensei!"

"BLAUGH!" Keitaro was kicked solidly in the head as Makie and Ku Fei jump kicked him in the head. "Keitaro-sensei, you need to get going!"

"Whatever for?" asked Keitaro and then the shock sunk in. "The date! What's the date!"

"Is the fifteenth!" exclaimed Ku Fei. "The announcement now-aru?"

Keitaro opened his mouth to panic wildly but paused. "Fifteenth? Ha... hahahahaha! No, the announcement isn't until the seventeenth."

"But sensei, that's the date of the finals! Aren't you going to stick around?" asked Makie and the other girls watched him for his response.

"I'd love to, but you forget. Your sensei is a Ronin as well." Keitaro smiled and placed a hand on Makie's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you guys are done. I promise."

With that, Keitaro yawned. "Well, I'm going to the dorms to sleep. Wake me up tonight, all right?"

"Wow..." said Asuna as she watched Keitaro walk away. "Keitaro-sensei is so... cool..."

"ACK!"

"PERVERT!"

"PHRRGH!"

Asuna sweated embarrassed as a group of college-age girls beat on their sensei and the collective girls laughed at their sensei's plight. "Well... most of the time anyhow." She allowed.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Crunch Time! Studying

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 3 : The Crunch Time! Studying Paying Off?

* * *

"Pencils down," said Niita. "All right, you girls are free to go. Grades will be displayed this afternoon."

Asuna stretched as she yawned. "It's a good thing we got our sleep in," she said. Ku Fei was sprawled on the desk next to her, looking distressed. "We did our best though."

"I hope Keitaro-sensei comes back soon," said Makie as she set down her pencil and handed in her answer sheet.

"Don't worry, I think so," said Konoka. "Don't you think so, Nodoka-chan?"

"Oh, um, yes, of course," said Nodoka, not willing to meet Asuna's gaze. "I hope he's back soon too."

"We did our best," said Yue. "Keitaro-sensei really put his all into teaching us. I think even if we didn't get out of last place, I for one am willing to have Keitaro-sensei back."

"I agree," said Kaede. "Lets go and find him! He should be back by now."

They didn't have long to go, as Keitaro walked up towards the school. "Keitaro-sensei!" exclaimed Makie, leaping into her jump kick, followed by Ku Fei.

Keitaro was struck and to their surprise, he did not rise immediately. "Fu fu fu fu," he said listlessly.

"Oh no, I think I hurt him!" exclaimed Makie in shock as the Baka Rangers crowded around him.

"Keitaro-sensei?" asked Asuna, waving a hand in front of his face. "Keitaro-san? He's..."

"In shock," said Yue, summarizing the trauma he sustained. "I think, he didn't pass his exams."

"Fu fu fu fu," said Keitaro listlessly.

Kaede shared a glance with Ku Fei as the pair grabbed him around the middle and carried him like a piece of lumber across the school yards, attracting many stares and surprised glances as they made their way to the nearest cafeteria. The Baka Rangers were behind them and they soon stopped at a cafeteria. "Two beers please," said Kaede, much to the consternation of the others.

"Two beers," said the man, setting them down. "This for your sensei here?"

"Yes," said Kaede. She then punched Keitaro's nose, making him open his mouth reflexively and poured one of the beers down his throat. Keitaro sputtered for a moment and then came back to life. "Yo," said Kaede.

Keitaro looked at his students and said, "The results?"

"Not yet," said Asuna, shaking her head. "Sensei, what happened?"

"I..." Keitaro grabbed the next mug and drank it down. "I failed..."

"I see," said Yue. "What are you going to do now, sensei?"

"I think I may want to go on a trip, over the spring break," said Keitaro. "Off to maybe Kyoto, to see what's going to happen to me. A journey of reflection and healing."

"Great, we'll join you!" exclaimed Asuna and Keitaro's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT!"

"Sensei, we are allowed to leave school grounds during the Spring Break which lasts a month," said Yue. "During that time, we may accompany a sensei when he or she goes for a trip, or be chaperoned by one during that time during any trips. If you wish to go to Kyoto, then it is fine with us."

"No... maybe not Kyoto," said Keitaro. "Maybe... Hinata City. To see the dorm my grandmother left me. Hinata Inn..."

"Fu fu fu," laughed Kaede. "Waiter, two more beers please and juice all around. A toast then, to new friendships."

"A toast," chorused the group as the drinks were set down and they took up their mugs and drank deeply.

* * *

"I'm so nervous," said Makie, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Relax, it'll be over soon," said Asuna.

"That's what I'm afraid of! What happens when we're in last place again and Keitaro-sensei is fired?"

"He won't be," said Yue. "We did our best. It's time we believed in him. And us as well."

"All right everyone!" called out a girl at the front of the lobby. "Here are the results of today's examinations! The second year average score is 81 with only a two point offset of first and second place! In first place, Class 2-F with 81.3 Points!"

A resounding "Awww, noooo!" came from Sakurako and the Mahora Cheerleaders.

"Second place is a surprising upset by the underdogs of the year! Class 2-A with 79.3, coming in as second!"

There was a general stunned blink and then the girls exploded into loud cheering and celebratory whoops of joy. To the side, Takamichi stood with Shizuna and Keitaro. "So.. you stay on for a year. That's great news."

"Yeah, it is. I owe it to the students who believed in me, and believed they could do it," said Keitaro.

"So you failed your entrance exams?" asked Shizuna. "What are you going to do now?"

"First, I'm going on a trip to Hinata House. And then I'll come back and teach again." Keitaro smiled. "After all, there are still promises to be made and promises to keep."

"You're a good man, Urashima Keitaro," said Takamichi. "I'm sure one day, you'll find who you were searching for all this time."

"Keitaro-sensei!" Keitaro was kicked in the back of the head by Makie and Ku Fei. "It's a party! C'mon, the dorm is waiting for us!"

"Gotta run. Later Takamichi, Shizuna." Keitaro was then dragged away by his students and Shizuna smiled.

"He really needed this, didn't he?"

"Yes. I wonder who really helped who today. The teacher or the students. Although, he has a lot to learn and a lot of people to earn trust from."

* * *

"Ugh, the girls really made me drink too much," said Keitaro, dragging himself into the dorm as the party still raged on the dormitory lawn. Most of the energetic girls were still dancing around in the lights of the party set ups and somewhere in there, Asuna had lost her panties which lead to a round of sensei bashing.

Stumbling around the corner, Keitaro nearly ran into Nodoka. "Oh, sorry sensei," said Nodoka, a bit red faced.

"It's all right," said Keitaro as he steadied himself on the wall. "I just had a bit much to drink really."

Nodoka nodded. "That's fine, though I think some of the sake was passed around," she said and then her feet came unglued as she sagged into Keitaro's arms.

"Wha? Miyazaki-san, what's wrong?" Placing a hand on Nodoka's forehead, Keitaro shook his head and sighed. "Sake, at her age? Maybe I should go down and reign in the girls."

Nodoka murmured and pressed deeper into Keitaro's arms and Keitaro sighed as he picked her up. "If it isn't one thing, it's another," he said, stumbling towards the room he shared with Asuna and Konoka.

Fishing around for his keys with one hand, he opened the door and placed Nodoka on his futon, making sure to cover her up. "That's going to be some crazy hangover tomorrow morning," he remarked to himself as he tucked himself into a corner, sitting upright. He then passed out soon enough.

* * *

Morning came soon enough as Keitaro cracked open an eye. The throb of the hangover hit him hard and he tried to bury his face in his arms. A moan came from the other side of the room as Asuna rolled over. "Oh god," she exclaimed. "Who's bright idea was it to crack open sake?"

"I think there should be a universal hangover brew," said Keitaro from the corner of the floor he had pulled up. "Otherwise, we're looking at complete and utter disaster zones."

"Shut the window then," grumped Asuna as she reached over and hit the curtains. The sunlight decided to be a meanie that morning and struck Keitaro with a single shaft of light.

"Argh!" exclaimed Keitaro as he stood up to avoid the beam of light and noticed someone in his own futon. "Wait... what's Miyazaki-san doing in my futon?"

Asuna looked over the edge of the bed and tried to focus. "Oh... that," she said. "I think she passed out and you put her to bed."

"Right," said Keitaro. "Where's Konoka-chan?"

"She said something about getting the permission for the Baka Rangers and the Library Exploration Team to go with you to Hinata City," said Asuna. "Well now I'm fully awake and I need aspirin."

"Two for me, please," said Keitaro as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Ouch."

The door banged open as Konoka practically leapt into the room, jump kicking Keitaro. "Keitaro-sensei! I got us permission!"

"AARGH!" Keitaro slammed headlong into the ground as Konoka landed on him.

Asuna stared at the other girl in complete and utter shock. "KONOKA!" she exclaimed loudly and immediately regretted it afterwards. "What are you doing, drop kicking Keitaro-sensei?" she asked in a much softer voice.

"It looked like fun last night," said Konoka with a giggle. "Makie and Ku Fei and the Narutaki twins keep doing it so I decided to try myself. It is fun after all!"

"Wonderful," said Asuna. "I'm gonna get aspirin for myself, Keitaro-sensei and Nodoka-chan when she wakes up." With that, she meandered into the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning, Miyazaki-san," said Keitaro as Nodoka wandered downstairs for breakfast in the dorm cafeteria. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodoka massaged her eyes. "Um, sort of. Sensei, did you find me last night?"

"Well, you were drunk so I let you sleep it off in my futon," said Keitaro. "I slept on the floor."

Nodoka went red as she stammered out, "T-Thank you. I don't drink much but thank you."

"Miyazaki-san..." Keitaro hesitated as he formed the words. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I didn't really give a good first impression when we first met and I'd like to apologize."

Nodoka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you... sensei."

Keitaro brightened. "All right then! Lets have some breakfast. Oh, Miyazaki-san, the Baka Rangers are coming on a visit to Hinata City and Ayase-san and Saotome-san were wondering if you would like to accompany us. You don't have to, but it would be a nice change of pace."

Nodoka blinked at the statement. "Um, well, I'll have to think about that," said Nodoka.

"There's no pressure," said Keitaro gently. "If you don't want to come along, it's fine."

"Yes, sensei."

* * *

"How did you manage to get Honya-chan to come along?" asked Asuna curiously as she and Keitaro sat around the low table, eating lunch.

"I let her decide on her own," said Keitaro with a shrug. "I didn't want her to feel left out and with Ayase-san and Saotome-san coming along, it didn't seem right not to let her come."

Asuna poked her eggs and smiled. "You really are a nice guy, sensei."

"Thanks, I think," said Keitaro, feeling as though it was backhanded. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call to the dorm."

"All right."

* * *

"Hinata Girls Dorm," said Haruka, picking up the phone in the lobby.

"_Aunt Haruka! It's your nephew, Keitaro._"

"Don't call me aunt," snapped Haruka. "So, Keitaro. How did your examinations go?"

"_Not very well, Haruka-san. I failed again this year._"

"Mmmm," Haruka allowed. "So, you're a third year Ronin then. How about your class? Are they all right?"

"_They did great for their exams! Second out of the whole second year of junior high!_"

"That's great news then," said Haruka. "You must really love teaching these girls."

"_Yeah, I do. They're just a fun bunch of PHRRGH!_" There was a sound of a scuffle and a clamour of voices before Keitaro came back onto the line. "_In any case, is it possible to come for a visit and bring some of my class with me? Not all of us, but some of them want to come for a visit to the hot springs._"

"How many are we looking at?" asked Haruka.

"_Lets see, there's the Baka Rangers so that makes five, the Library Exploration Team which makes up four and a newcomer that the Headmaster insisted on sending with us, Sakurazaki Setsuna so including myself, that's ten people. Are there enough rooms for all of us or do we need to pool?_"

"There are a lot of rooms in the Dorm," said Haruka. "Don't worry. Are you actually going to pay for this though? This is more of a field trip than a visit."

"_The headmaster has allotted some of the field trip money to this trip. Apparently 2-A's last trip didn't fly so there was a lot left over this time around. I'll also be teaching them during their 3-A year as a full time teacher. So which means I'm probably going to take it easy and I won't study till my brain melts for next year's testing._"

"Good luck with that. When are you arriving?"

"_Tomorrow. We'll set out at eight and should be there by ten. And then we'll get the girls settled in and declare it a vacation. Speaking of which, how's Naru-san doing? Did she get into Tokyo U?_"

"Well, Naru..." There was a click and Haruka checked the phone connection. "Huh. He must have run out of time on his phone card."

* * *

"Keitaro-sensei, lets play!" exclaimed the Narutaki twins as they jump kicked him in the head as his finger hit the disconnect button.

"Dang it you two, I was on the phone!" exclaimed Keitaro but he went into the merry chase.

"So the headmaster is sending us and Sakurazaki-san?" said Asuna as she sipped on some orange juice.

"Yeah. Although, Sechan hasn't been talkative recently," said Konoka. "I wonder why?"

"Hmm," said Asuna.

"Hey!" exclaimed Haruna as she walked up with Nodoka and Yue. "So you guys packed for tomorrow's trip?"

"Yeah, I've been packed since this morning," said Asuna. "How about you three?"

"I've been doing some research on the place we're staying," said Haruna with a triumphant pose. "Hinata Inn has it's own hot springs and the grounds are huge! Furthermore, there's a mystery around the grounds."

"A mystery?" asked Konoka.

"It is said that on the grounds lie a powerful Annex that has forged countless marriages through the centuries. It's magical power is so immense, that it could bind even two men together," said Yue, taking a sip of her juice. "It is said that if you confess to someone you like on the grounds, the magic will bind you forever."

"Sounds like the story of the World Tree," said Asuna. "I wonder if I could get Takahata-sensei to come with us?"

"Afraid not, cheese head," giggled Konoka. "Takahata-sensei went overseas yesterday."

"WHAT!"

"The Annex?" said Keitaro, dragging himself to the group. Nodoka looked at the dead and bloodied face and shrieked, kicking him away.

"Ow," said Keitaro and Nodoka gasped.

"Sensei! I-I'm... I'm so sorry!" With that, she ran off in embarrassment with Haruna and Yue trailing behind.

"What was that all about?" asked Keitaro as he sported a bandage to cover the gushing wound on his head.

"You scared honya-chan away again," said Asuna with a deadpanned expression.

"Myuh!" agreed Tama-chan who alighted on Asuna's head.

"Well, playing with the Narutaki's is kind of rough," said Keitaro and then went sailing across the lobby as Makie and Ku Fei exclaimed, "Sensei! Play time!"

Konoka laughed as Keitaro was roughed up by the four girls, the Narutaki's having joined the fray once more. "I wish something like this would never end."

"Don't say that," said Asuna. "Otherwise, sensei might become a fourth year Ronin."

"Myuh!" added Tama-chan.

* * *

Authors Note : Please Continue Onto Side B : Love Negima! Chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4 : Flash and Bang! Arrival at

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 4 : Flash and Bang! Arrival At Hinata House!

* * *

"Aaah, Keitaro. You've arrived," greeted Haruka as Keitaro and his students walked up to the top of the hill. Most of them were looking around at the spectacular glow of the cherry blossoms. "You're just in time to help start setting up for the Cherry Blossom Viewing Festival."

"Aunt Haruka! Nice to see you too!" Keitaro suddenly found himself sporting a large bump on his head as Haruka had struck him upside his head. "Er, Haruka."

"Better," said Haruka. "Hmm?"

Keitaro looked at the girls and then said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce them. These are my students. This is Konoe Konoka and Kagurazaka Asuna," he said, pointing out the two girls to his left who were dressed casually and carrying suitcases with them. Asuna was looking at the cherry blossoms and Konoka was tugging at a girl with white skin and long dark hair. "Sakurazaki Setsuna, Ku Fei, Nagase Kaede..."

"Hello," greeted Kaede and Ku Fei grinned and waved.

"Saotome Haruna, Miyazaki Nodoka, Ayase Yue and Sasaki Makie," finished Keitaro. "Is everyone at the viewing area in the front yard?"

Haruka nodded as she lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, they're all there. Here, gimme a hand with this stuff. Your girls can get settled in at the House. I think rooms 202, 203, 303 to 305 are empty. Negi should be there, working on getting the rooms all ready."

"All right. Thanks Haruka-san." Turning to his students, Keitaro grinned. "Welcome to Hinata House everyone. Please relax for the next two weeks we're here. Just remember we can only use the field trip money sparingly so no going too far outside of the City."

"Yes sensei," chorused the girls as they headed into the house.

* * *

"It's pretty run down," said Asuna as she tapped a wall. "Say, what do you think about this Konoka?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun," said Konoka with a chipper smile. "This is going to be great! And look, there's even an open aired bath out there! Sechan, do you want to go there as well?"

"Er," stammered Setsuna. "Well, maybe later."

"Aw pooh," said Konoka. "Well, it'll be us three in the room anyhow."

"You're right," said Asuna as she opened the door to the room. All of a sudden, a small figure bumped into her at chest height. "Er..."

"Eh? Sorry!" cried Negi as he back-pedalled. "I'm sorry, I was cleaning in here and well..."

"Aw it's a little kid!" cried Konoka, ruffling his hair. "Who're you little guy?"

"Er, um, Negi Springfield, pleased to meet you," said Negi, bowing low. "I'm the caretaker of the dorm."

"This little shrimp?" exclaimed Asuna, poking and teasing his cheeks. "What's a little boy doing as the caretaker of a Girls Dorm?"

"It's something of a long story," said Negi with a sigh. "Are you new tenants?"

"Just visitors," said Konoka cheerfully. "We're here with Keitaro-sensei."

"Oh! That's why I was cleaning in here!" exclaimed Negi, clapping his hands in thought. "Futons are in the closet and there's a kotatsu in here as well. I gotta get the other rooms ready, please, enjoy your stay!" With that, Negi dashed off, leaving the three girls to watch him run off.

"He's so cute, don't you think?" said Konoka.

"I dunno about that, I'm not a big child lover myself," snorted Asuna.

"Springfield..." was Setsuna's contribution to the conversation.

* * *

"Naru-san! Naru-san!" Called out Keitaro and Naru looked up from where she was walking up the hill, dressed in her school uniform. "Hey, did you get back from school today?"

"Hey, Ronin-sensei," greeted Naru as she got to the top of the stairs. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Did you pass?"

"Naw, I didn't," said Keitaro. "I was really pushing myself and I found out that I couldn't do what I wanted to do. I blanked out all the way through the test."

"Aw, poor guy," said Naru, patting him on the back. "So, have you met the rest of the Hinata House group?"

"Unfortunately," said Keitaro, fingering a new set of bumps on his head. "I accidentally walked into a bathroom and some crazy girl with a sword came at me. And I thought I only had to worry about that back at the dorm."

"That would be Motoko," said Naru. "You want to avoid messing with her. It's said that she's from a school called the Shinmei Ryu; a powerful swordsman group that is known to make the heavens tremble in fear of their awesome might!"

"GEH!" Exclaimed Keitaro in shock. "You mean Motoko-san is from the same school as Sakurazaki-san?"

"EH?" asked Naru, turning to meet him. "What did you say?"

"Well, it sounds weird but I think I have a girl in my class who is in the same swordswoman school as Motoko-san," said Keitaro, recalling his first and numerous encounters with the swordswoman's blade. "Does the words 'Shinmei Ryu Technique : Boulder Cutting Blade' mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, that's Motoko's technique," said Naru, grinning. "How did you know that was Shinmei Ryu?"

"I kinda keep having... accidents and getting on the wrong end of them," said Keitaro and Naru blinked.

"Accidents... as in... perverted accidents?"

"Er... yes?"

"YOU LETCH!" With a strike of "Super Naru Punch", Keitaro was sent flying into the wall. "Hmph, serves you right pervert-sensei."

"Hurt... bad..." moaned Keitaro from halfway imbedded into the concrete retaining wall.

* * *

"Wow, what a lovely view from up here!" called out Haruna. "C'mon Yue, Nodoka, you two are so slow!"

"You walk too fast," deadpanned Yue as she lazily trudged up the stairs to the laundry deck. "Hmm?"

From behind the laundry poles, a blue haired girl poked her head out. "Oh hello! Are you three visiting?"

"Yes we are," exclaimed Haruna. "I'm Haruna, and this is Yue and Nodoka. We're here with Keitaro-sensei on vacation!"

"I'm Maehara Shinobu, nice to meet you all," said Shinobu as she shook out a sheet. Suddenly the wind grasped it and tore it free of Shinobu's hands. "Oh no!" she cried, flailing to grab it.

"Gotcha!" cried Su as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, getting the drop on the sheet. "Hey, Shinobu, you lost something."

"Thanks Su." said Shinobu as she carefully shook out the sheet once more. "Everyone, this is Kaolla Su."

"Heyas, did you come with Keitaro?" asked Su, hanging off the railing like a demented monkey.

"Yes we did," said Yue as she sipped her juice. "Where is sensei at the moment?"

"Keitaro's imbedded in a concrete wall," said Su in a casual tone. "He's got a lot of HPs since Motoko is down there trying to cut him loose with Boulder Cutting Blade."

"GEH!" cried Nodoka. "A concrete wall? What!"

"Oooh, sounds painful," winced Shinobu. "Su, can you, you know, help Motoko?"

"Roger!" grinned Su as she swung backwards and dropped off the laundry deck. There was a short pause of silence and then a loud "Nyah ha ha!" followed by a tremendous explosion. Keitaro screamed as he went flying into the air and crashed down on the deck, rolling several times and coming to a rest under Nodoka's legs.

"Ow ow ow," grimaced Keitaro as he opened his eyes and sat up. Nodoka flinched and back-pedalled as his head came too close to the hem of her skirt. "Wow, that was some trip. Oh hello everyone."

"Shinobu, this indestructible pervert-sensei of ours is Urashima Keitaro," said Haruna with a grin.

"Otherwise known as the Ronin-sensei," added Yue as she had a steadying hand on Nodoka's shoulder.

"You don't have to broadcast my status like that!" cried Keitaro, spiking.

Shinobu giggled.

* * *

"So what kind of hobbies do you have, Negi?" asked Keitaro.

"Um, well, mostly just reading and what not," said Negi.

"Ah. Hey, where's Tama-chan?" wondered Keitaro.

"Tama-chan?" asked Negi as they entered the foyer. "What's Tama-chan?"

"That," said Keitaro as he pointed towards his flying turtle chasing after a screaming smoking ermine.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! BACK! BACK I SAY FOUL AVATAR OF THE TURTLE GODS, BACK!" Screamed Kamo-kun.

"Myuh!" exclaimed Tama-chan, delighted in the chase.

"EEEEEEK!"

Negi sweatdropped and Keitaro laughed. "A talking ermine. Now I've seen everything. So, got anything else that you wanna share?"

"..." was Negi's contribution. Then he sighed. "At this rate, the whole city will know I'm a wizard."

* * *

"Cherry Blossoms, Cherry Blossoms!" called out Su as she cajoled all around the yard.

"Hmm so you're the famous Urashima Keitaro," said Kitsune as she stabbed a yam with her chopsticks. "Naru talks a lot about you?"

"Eh?" asked Keitaro as he looked up from his bowl. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, like 'that pervert is shacking up with Konoka-chan' or 'he's got a two percent chance of getting into Tokyo U'!" laughed Kitsune and Keitaro sagged. "Aw c'mon, she doesn't talk bad about you ALL the time."

"Gee, thanks," grumbled Keitaro. "Looks like the girls are having a good time."

Sure enough, Su had managed to grab several of Keitaro's students into a wild party, complete with festive decorations and the occasional alcoholic drink. Shinobu was frantically trying to rein in the girls but so far, it was less than successful. Even the responsible adults, Naru and Motoko in comparison were half drunk already. The only ones who didn't join in were Kaede who was busy with her food and Yue who was working her way into a Last Elixir Juice Box.

"Yeah. Hmm?" Kitsune looked up at the sound of an engine and then frowned. "What in the...?"

Suddenly without warning, a van erupted from the trees and then hit the curb. It rolled over forwards, sending people scattering and screaming as it smashed into the lamppost at the edge of the dorm. It groaned once and slammed down on all four wheels as steam hissed from the engine and then erupted into a ball of flames. "Oh my god, it's a scene out of Grand Theft Auto!" cried Keitaro as the door was kicked open.

"Oh god, I'm sorry but I could barely see. Damn this night blindness," grumbled a male voice.

Haruka froze.

"Papa, your driving sucks!" added a younger female voice as the pair staggered out. A handsome twenty-some man walked out, bleeding profusely from his forehead as a little girl dressed in overalls and a backwards baseball cap followed a bit more unsteadily. "Sorry about that," he grinned.

"SETA!" exclaimed Naru and Haruka in tandem.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry for startling everyone, but I haven't driven in a long time," said the bleeding man named Seta. "It's good to see you again Naru-san, Haruka."

"You certainly haven't changed a bit," deadpanned Haruka. "I thought you were still overseas."

"Actually funny thing about that. I was at a dig site and there was a problem with an evil cult and a group of Neo-Nazi's. Oh, and I can't forget about the problems with the small platoon of R-Wings after me. My goodness that was certainly a fun time." laughed Seta.

"What the hell is going on here?" screamed Keitaro. "What about the flaming wreckage? And you're on FIRE!"

"Oh, so I am," said Seta, calmly pulling out a fire extinguisher and hosing himself down. "Well, I decided to come by for a visit. It's been a while and I didn't expect this many tenants actually."

"Is he a complete freak or something?" wondered Haruna in shock.

"I think he's absolutely HOT," said Asuna, making the others fall over in shock. Naru could only blush and nod as well.

"Papa, I think you're scaring them," deadpanned the little blonde girl. The van exploded once more.

* * *

"I see," said Seta as he sat around the table with the rest of the residents of Hinata House. "So it's been changed to a girls dorm."

"That's right," said Keitaro. "According to Aunt Haruka," here, Haruka hit her nephew across the head, "Haruka," corrected Keitaro, "Grandmother Hinata left the house to me and assigned Negi-san to be the landlord for an indeterminable amount of time. I'm not here usually since Grandmother Hinata also got me a job at Mahora Academy as a full time sensei now."

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Seta. "Ah, Mahora Academy. Brings back memories."

"Mostly sleeping on the job," said Haruka.

"Wow, so you went to Mahora?" asked Asuna curiously. She and some of the girls sat around the table, wanting to learn more about the guy who made a flashy explosive entrance into their lives.

"The Mahora Academy for Guys on the north side of the Academy City," said Seta. "Although I wasn't too good at it at all and I wound up dropping out before trying again for Tokyo U!"

"Papa, get them off me!" Exclaimed Sarah as she ran out, flailing her arms as Shinobu, Haruna and Su fussed over the little girl.

"She's so cute! Seta-san, is this your daughter?" asked Shinobu.

"No, Sarah is the daughter of a friend of mine," said Seta, lighting up. "I'm taking care of her right now."

"Papa!" Protested Sarah. "Can't you get these girls off me or something? They're suffocating me!"

Negi chuckled, embarrassed at their actions. "At least they're not kicking me:"

"That can be remedied!" Exclaimed Su, abandoning her pawing of Sarah to kick Negi into his teacup, spilling the liquid all over Asuna's skirt.

"Argh, hot hot hot!" Chorused the pair as they ran around in a panic.

* * *

"It's nice that for once, we can enter the baths without getting kicked about, or hit or shot at," said Keitaro as he, Negi and Seta relaxed in the hot spring.

"So how long ago did you attend Mahora Academy?" asked Negi of Seta.

"Hmm... at least fifteen or twenty years ago. I'm a bit older than I should be but the adventure keeps me going," said Seta. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Ashtrays over there," said Negi. "It's usually for Haruka-san."

"At least it's relaxing now," said Keitaro as he leaned against a rock. "No worries, no problems, no girls appearing out of nowhere to kick us in the head..."

"Don't say that, it's bad luck," laughed Negi but he was sweating.

"So Keitaro, how long have you been working for Mahora?" asked Seta. "It must have been quite an experience, dealing with these girls on a regular basis."

"Hmmm... since November before the Tokyo U Entrance Exams in March. I spent the first part floundering around mostly, trying to improve my own English before teaching my students something completely wrong. Although we got off to a bit of a rocky start."

"Mmm... Negi, you remind me of someone."

"Eh?" asked Negi. "Who do I remind you of?"

"A friend I knew about fifteen years ago. Ah, he was something of a person. An undeniable charisma seemed to follow him where ever he went." Seta leaned back into the water, becoming lost in the memories. "It's been a while since I saw him. Must have been Nineteen Eighty-two or Three when I last saw him. I wonder how he's doing since we parted ways in Eighty-four."

"Fifteen years," said Keitaro as he too sank against a stone and let the memories of his first love wash over him. "It seems to be a common thread amongst us menfolk, doesn't it?"

"Fifteen years ago," said Negi. "My father was said to have died. Some said that he was around ten years ago as well but it was never confirmed."

"I'm sorry, Negi," said Keitaro. "I shouldn't have brought up bad memories."

"No, it's all right," said Negi as he shook his head. But there were tears at the sides of his eyes. "Everyone said he's dead. But, one night, six years ago, I'm sure he came to me. It was a night in Wales and there was... a fire. My father came and saved me and my cousin. I'm sure of it, that my father still is alive."

"Fifteen years ago," said Keitaro. "I made a promise with a girl. She was my first love. We promised that one day, we would go to Tokyo U together. Strange how things work out."

"Well then," said Seta as he reached over to a tray that rested on top of a floating Tama-chan. Pouring two small saucers of Sake and one small saucer of juice, he handed it to the others. Raising it in a toast, Seta smiled and said, "To memories, of fifteen years ago and the days to come."

Keitaro and Negi shared Seta's smile and the trio drank.

"BAUGH!" Exclaimed Negi, spitting his drink out, coughing. "Someone spiked my juice!"

"No, I think I got your juice," said Keitaro, rolling the liquid around with his tongue. "Yeah, definitely. Who puts white grape juice in a Sake bottle anyhow?"

Seta laughed cheerfully as he poured out a drink from the juice bottle that had Sake and sipped it. "Well then, another toast, to friendship then."

"I'll drink to that," cheered Negi, helping himself to the Sake Bottle that had juice in it.

"Cheers," the menfolk chorused and they drank.

* * *

"So Asuna, what'cha doing? Peeping on the men?"

Asuna jumped a mile as she spun to see Shinobu, Haruna, Yue and Su grinning in their own fashions. Yue was not smiling but it was a hard thing to tell with a girl who looked like she was constantly pouting in a cute manner. "No!" she protested loudly and then turned red to see if the guys had heard her. They hadn't as they were laughing in the bath and making toasts to everything. "I figured no one was in the bath so I went to wash up after the brat poured tea onto my skirt."

"What are they doing in there?" asked Shinobu curiously.

"It looks like they were reminiscing about memories," said Asuna. "They all have history that dates back fifteen years ago."

"Oh? What are they talking about?" asked Su.

"Sensei made a promise fifteen years ago. Seta had a friend who he hadn't seen since fifteen years previous. And Negi... his father died, ten, fifteen years ago. Possibly before he could remember his face."

"Hmm... three men with memories around the same time. Destiny collides and the world shakes as their dreams come true," said Haruna, a glint in her eyes. "Fu fu fu."

"Mooouuuu, don't do anything terrifying, Haruna-san," whimpered Shinobu.

"I know, she can sneak in there and get the information!" exclaimed Su as she whipped out some strange white bodysuits marked with the three eyes and a device attached to one side. "With the Su Cameo Suits! With these babies, one can sneak into any place undetected!"

"No!" Wailed Shinobu. "That would be an invasion of privacy!"

"But it's too good to pass up!" Exclaimed Haruna as she grabbed Asuna and started to wrestle the girl into the suit.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" protested Asuna but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Aaaah, I look like I'm in a gimp suit!"

Haruna laughed as she got into her own suit and hit the device on the wrist. "Switch on!"

There was a short hum and the pair vanished. The door opened and the air rippled very briefly as Haruka seemed to push Asuna into the bathing area.

"Ooooh, this won't end well," said Yue, sipping her own juice.

* * *

'Haruna-chan, we're going to get into so much trouble!' Protested Asuna in a hushed voice.

'Would you relax? Su's inventions ALWAYS work, haven't you figured that out by now? And there's no Niita to stop us and we're not even under the jurisdiction of the school right now! Now c'mon, you wanna find out what they're talking about, right?'

'Eeeergh.. fine, lets do this.'

As the pair sneaked over to the waters edge, Seta's voice floated up into the air through the hazy steam. "So Negi-kun, do you have anyone you like here?"

"Geh? No, I don't really think so," said Negi. "They spend their time making me do stuff around here, maintaining the dorm and usually kicking me around like a football."

"You'd think with magic, you could do things faster," said Keitaro.

"AUGH! Keitaro-san, Seta-san wasn't told about that! I'm gonna get Ermined for sure!"

"Hahahah! I thought as much when I saw the staff. You're from the western magi societies, right Negi-kun?"

"Mwa! You know about magi?"

"Of course! Wow, it has been a while since I dealt with them though. I think I still have an outstanding warrant in some countries because of magical problems." laughed Seta.

"What sort of problems? They don't tend to follow you, do you?" asked Keitaro.

"No, not usually. I'm definitely not welcome in Kansai anyhow in magical areas. I helped some people in the last Great War and things kind of spiralled out of control. I'm sure I don't have to worry though, I can handle myself."

"You certainly seem sure of yourself, Seta-san!" exclaimed Negi.

"So what about you, Keitaro? Do you have someone you like?"

"God, I dunno. They're all junior high girls and it'd be kind of wrong for a student-teacher relationship. It'd be something out of _Card Captor Sakura_ or_ I My Me Strawberry Eggs_."

"Aaaah. It's a shame, some of your girls seem to like you a lot."

"Speaking of which, what's with Miyazaki-san anyhow? She seems really nervous and doesn't talk much."

"I'm worried about her to tell the truth," said Keitaro. "I think... she could have been molested as a younger girl. Of course I have no proof but she's certainly skittish enough."

Asuna paled as she looked at Haruna. Haruna didn't say anything but her face was set into a grim line which meant it was probably true.

"A terrible thing to happen to a girl at a young age." Said Seta. "The subways and train stations are terrible places at times for girls these days."

"Poor Miyazaki-san," said Negi. "Maybe we could teach her magic to help her out? Sort of build up her confidence?"

"It's a start," said Seta. "I remember a few spells back in the day. Of course I have no way of teaching them myself but I'm sure there's some practice wands from way back when in the van still."

"But the van's a smouldering wreck!" said Keitaro.

"Hahaha! Don't worry Keitaro! The van is really hardy. It definitely has had its share of encounters with explosions before."

"Sounds like you're a regular James Bond," said Negi.

"Call me Noriyasu. Seta Noriyasu." The men had a good laugh as Asuna sighed and walked back towards the other side of the water to leave the springs.

'Asuna! Wait up!'

Once out into the changing room, Asuna stripped off the suit as Shinobu and Su looked at her. "Well?" asked Su.

"Poor Miyazaki-san," said Asuna. "Haruna-chan? Is... it true?"

Haruna flashed into existence and pulled off her own hood. "Unfortunately. To everyone else, it's just a statistic, but Yue and I have known Nodoka for a long time now. When she was little back in elementary, she was a cheerful girl. That all changed when she came home one day and didn't leave her room for a few weeks. Yue and I dragged her out and cleaned her up but Nodoka-chan hasn't been the same since."

"So, Keitaro-sensei knows," said Yue. "What is he planning to do about this?"

"He wants to help, and so does Negi and Seta-san," said Asuna. "They want to teach her magic to boost her self confidence actually."

"Hmmm," said Su thoughtfully. "How about martial arts as well? Aniki taught me Savate and I'm sure I can teach her that!"

"It's a possibility," said Yue. "Lets go and find Nodoka-chan."

* * *

"This way?"

"No, you want to keep from turning your hand like that," said Seta as the three men stood on the laundry deck. "There you go."

"Jeet Kun Do," said Keitaro. "Along with a lot of styles. Did you actually learn all of these fighting styles?"

"When you get around like I do, it pays to dabble in various things!" said Seta cheerfully. "Oh, Negi-kun, you want to move your foot out a bit more."

"Hai," said Negi as he adjusted his stance. "Thank you for teaching some of these forms, Seta-san."

"It's the least I can do," said Seta with a smile. "After all, we three men should stick together, considering that girls like to kick us! Hahahaha!"

Keitaro laughed. "Oh yeah, this'll come in handy."

"Sensei, sensei!" Exclaimed Ku Fei as she ploughed into Keitaro's back. "Oooh, are you learning martial arts-aru?"

"Yeah, Seta offered to teach me," said Keitaro. "You know, in case I ever need it."

"Oooh. Seta-san, would you like to spar-aru?" asked Ku Fei and Seta smiled back. "All right! Stand back-aru!"

Keitaro and Negi backed away a few steps as Seta slid into a loose stance and Ku Fei adopted a Chinese Kenpo style. There was a slight blur of movement and Seta and Ku Fei stood opposite each other, Seta grinning and Ku Fei with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Wha?" said Keitaro as Seta turned around and nodded his accent to the Chinese girl.

"Instant Movement," said Seta with a smile. "Lets give them a show."

The pair launched at each other, hands and feet in a wild blur. A high kick propelled Ku Fei into the air as she reversed her movements, grasping the outstretched leg. Seta dropped his weight to the other leg as she attempted to swing around to kick him on the head with a swinging kick. Unbalanced from the lack of a stable counter, Ku Fei brought the whip kick downwards and Seta caught it in an open palmed block. Pushing Ku Fei's leg to the side, he drove a fist into her stomach that knocked her several feet backwards.

The pair sized each other up for a moment before launching into the air with a single three hit kick combo in the air. Landing on either sides of the roof, Ku Fei dropped into a low sweep and brought her leg upwards as she pushed off with her arms into a springing upwards heel kick. Seta took it and flipped backwards to land half-crouched onto the ground. Three more strikes met their mark and the pair fought back and forth. Seta danced around a blow, putting his legs into a neat little hop-skip as he round housed her across the face. Ku Fei stumbled once and then broke off the attack. "Thank you for the match, sensei," said Ku Fei with a bow.

"No, thank you," said Seta, still smiling. "That was one of my more invigorating matches."

"Wow, Seta! That was amazing!" exclaimed Keitaro. "I didn't know you could move like that!"

"Hahaha!" Laughed Seta. "I'm not great, just good enough."

"The fighting style looks a little familiar," said Negi slowly. "Ah! It's similar to the style Takamichi uses!"

"Oh? You know Takamichi?" asked Seta.

"Mmm! He was my father's friend and I learned how to fight from him for one month when I was little," said Negi. "Wow, I didn't know you were in the same school as he was!"

"More like I picked it up here and there," said Seta breezily. "So, ready to get back to learning?"

"Yes!" chorused Keitaro and Negi.

* * *

"Nodoka-chan, you want to see this," said Shinobu as she pulled the girl along.

"C'mon Nodoka-chan!" put in Haruna, pushing from behind. Yue trailed at the back with a juice box in her hands.

"Um, okay," said Nodoka as she followed her up to the deck. All of a sudden, Negi hit the ground with a "OW!" "Oh!" exclaimed Nodoka in shock.

"Hahah, nice throw, Seta-san!" exclaimed Negi, getting up. "Oh, hello Shinobu-chan, Miyazaki-san!"

"Hello!" Chorused Keitaro and Ku Fei and Kaede. Kaede reached out and corrected Keitaro's punch and Ku Fei raised an eyebrow and moved it back into place. The pair looked at each other and moved his fist halfway.

"Care to join us, Miyazaki-san?" asked Seta politely.

"It's really fun-aru!" exclaimed Ku Fei. "C'mon Nodoka-chan, come on-aru!"

"It's all right," said Shinobu as she lead Nodoka into the crowd. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you."

"Um, thank you," stammered Nodoka.

"Hmm, Negi-bozu, can you put Nodoka-chan through the warm up-aru?" said Ku Fei.

"Um, sure," said Negi as they moved to the side. "Don't worry, it's simple stretching. Just follow my lead."

Nodoka blushed as she moved down in the stretches that Negi showed her. "Is this Tai Chi?" asked Nodoka as Negi showed her the movements.

"Yeah, it is," said Negi. "Seta-san said it's good for a warm up and then Ku Fei-san will show us Kempo and then Kaede-san shows us the footwork. Don't worry about getting it right, just follow as best as you can, all right?"

Negi's smile made Nodoka smile briefly and blush before she went to work following Negi as best as she could.

"You want to turn your arm like that and then bring it up in a whip-kick," said Ku Fei, demonstrating on Keitaro. "The opponent usually keeps his or her arm tense which allows the leverage in order to perform this kick," she added, driving the whip-kick into the side of Keitaro's head. Keitaro rubbed the side of his head and nodded.

"Do you girls want to join in?" asked Seta, calling over to the three at the other side.

"Sure looks like fun, c'mon Shinobu, Yue!" Haruna pushed the group over as they too joined in.

Yue cast a glance over at Nodoka who seemed to be enjoying herself, her cheeks flushed with exertion. "Go, Nodoka, fight on," she whispered.

* * *

"Seta-san looks really cool," said Asuna as she and Naru sat to the side, watching as the small group of martial artists taught the small group of ever-growing students and residents. The group had gotten so big, it had spilled out onto the lawn.

"Yeah, he does," said Naru. "It's been a while since I saw him last actually. Almost two years."

"Do... you like him?"

A pause and Naru smiled. "I did, a long time ago. It's not to say that I like him as a friend, but he's so spacey at times." Naru giggled. "Seta was the reason why I tried for Tokyo U actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," said Naru as she let the memories wash over her.

_"Sempai, I've decided to try for Tokyo U after all!"_

_"Are you sure? It's a very difficult test."_

_"I know, but I feel like I can do it. With you helping me, I feel like I can do it."_

_"Hehehe. Well, try your best. One day, you will make it. That I'm sure of."_

"Naru? Naru-san! Hello, earth to Naru!"

"EH?" Exclaimed Naru, jerking back to reality as Asuna grinned. "Oh, sorry my mind was wandering there for a minute."

"Oh? I'd think you were reminiscing about how cool Seta was back in the day." said Asuna with a grin.

"Why you...! That's not true!"

"Ahahaha! You're blushing!"

"Come back here!"

"Nyah, follow the sound of my ponytail bells!"

"Looks like they're getting along well," remarked Kitsune as she leaned against the wall, sipping her beer. Haruka nodded from beside her as she tapped the ashes off her cigarette.

* * *

"What a day," sighed Haruna as she sunk into the water. "So, did you have fun Nodoka-chan?"

Nodoka blushed. "Yes, I did actually. Thank you."

"Aw, thank the guys," said Haruna and Nodoka blinked.

"Sensei, Negi-san and Seta-san were worried about you," said Yue, elaborating. "You've been so quiet during our vacation and we decided it was time to cheer you up."

Nodoka went red as she sunk to her nose. Bubbles erupted as she muttered out something under water.

"Nodoka-chan, they're not bad people," said Haruna gently. "I think, that despite his talent for getting into compromising situations, Keitaro-sensei is a good guy. And so is Negi and Seta-san. I really think that those three are men you can trust with your life."

"I'll have to thank them," said Nodoka after a minute of consideration. "After all, they were complete gentlemen today."

"We're here behind you, okay, Nodoka?" said Yue. "Don't worry. We'll give them a good pounding if they do something stupid."

Nodoka stifled a giggle but her shoulders shook in laughter. "Oh you guys!"

"Hmm," said Asuna as she nodded to Naru and Konoka as they stood behind the door. "honya-chan is doing all right."

"That's good," said Konoka cheerfully. "I'm going to find Sechan and get her to smile for a while! Naru-san, do you want to kick her with me?"

Naru laughed. "Sounds like fun. If she's anything like Motoko, she needs cheering up. Asuna, want to come along?"

Asuna grinned and the pair set off in search of two uptight kendo-ka to flying kick.


	6. Chapter 5 : Bam! A Long Awaited Visit?

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written By Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5 : Bam! A Long Awaited Visit?

* * *

"As I see it, we have a few options here," said Naru as she poked the campfire. The smell of okonomiyaki wafted in the breeze as they sat around a forested area near where Negi's father's house stood. Seta had dragged out several large tents that had seen obvious long periods of use and a stove with a propane fuel supply. Seta really did live out of his van as there was a lot of food in the van as well as sleeping pallets for the tents. "One, we go home and forget this insanity happened. Two, we hide out at Negi's dad's house and hope we can find some way to get these crazy Kyoto magi off our tails. Or three, we face them head on."

"It may prove difficult," said Motoko as she nursed her tea. "From the descriptions of the people with this Chigusa woman, one has control over petrifaction spells; rather high level magic. The other boy would not fight you, Asuna-san?"

"Nope. At the very least he didn't do anything since I realized I was naked after that pervert shattered my clothing," growled Asuna, stabbing her okonomiyaki with a fork.

"The pink clad girl. Did she have anything to do as well?" Asked Setsuna.

"The girl said she was there to deal with any Shinmei Ryu swordsmen or women," said Konoka.

"A pink clothed girl," murmured Setsuna. "Maybe a hired sword?"

"Possibly," said Motoko. "Some of our people are not very... discerning when it comes to choosing a job."

"I have an idea though," said Kamo suddenly. "Anesan, you wanna give Negi a big wet one, don't you?"

"GEH! What the hell are you talking about, perverted ermine!" Exclaimed Asuna angrily.

"A pactio, a pactio!" Exclaimed Kamo, jumping up and down. "In fact, if a lot of us give him a kiss, then it'll give us all a huge boost in fighting power!"

Shinobu looked at Keitaro who was looking distinctly ill at the thought of liplock with a little boy and giggled madly. "I think Keitaro isn't going to be happy with that."

"Eew and wrong," said Sarah. "She's got a point. The dork won't do it."

"Uh uh, no way," said Keitaro. "Just gimme a few weapons."

"But there's what, more girls here than guys?" reasoned Kamo and he was one with Asuna's fist. "Sorry..."

"There is something though," said Seta as he handed Kaede and Su an okonomiyaki, Su's topped heavily with banana. "A pactio not only creates a combat team but as well can awaken magical power within someone. I know I've seen it happen before."

"So one of us besides Konoka may have magic?" asked Haruna, her expression going sparkly. "I could cast the spells I've created for my manga..."

"It isn't impossible," said Seta.

"That's good enough for me," said Konoka cheerfully as she grabbed Negi by the shoulders. "Negi-kun, kiss!"

"Geez Konoka, settle down!" Exclaimed Sarah and Kaede laughed under her breath.

"Can't you stop those girls for a moment, Urashima?" demanded Motoko and Keitaro merely sighed and shrugged. "Hmph, men."

* * *

"Wow, they're so energetic," said Negi as he walked alongside the river with Keitaro. "How do you handle them?"

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," said Keitaro. "You did really good. All I did was sit on the sidelines."

"Eh heh, sorry." Said Negi. "It really is pretty out here actually. Out here in the woods, near the place where my father slept. Tomorrow we go to the house."

"Scared?" Negi nodded and Keitaro smiled. "It's good to have some fear. It makes things interesting."

"Um, Keitaro-san? Negi-san?" The pair turned to see Nodoka and Shinobu standing at the edge of the water.

"Oh, Shinobu-san, Miyazaki-san. What's up?" asked Keitaro.

"Thank you, for coming to our rescue today," said Nodoka, poking two fingers together at the tips. "It really means a lot."

"It's not like us not to," said Negi. "You two are our friends. And well, friends don't leave friends behind."

Nodoka blushed and Shinobu did the same. "Um, Shinobu-san and I have been talking it over and well, we would like to make the pactio first. You know, as a thank you, for helping us."

"Eh? Are you sure?" asked Negi.

Nodoka and Shinobu nodded, looking red. In the bushes, Asuna and Naru poked their heads out. "I don't believe those two," hissed Naru. "It's bad enough we get involved in this crazy magic stuff but now they want to pactio?"

Closing the distance, Nodoka looked down at Negi. 'He's so short. Shorter than I am.' Reaching down with trembling hands, Nodoka cupped her hands over his cheeks as she leaned in. Negi trembled as Shinobu and Keitaro watched, a bit red faced. Softly, almost hesitantly, she touched his lips to hers.

"ALL RIGHT! PACTIO!" Announced Kamo who had somehow come out nowhere and drew a circle in the grass. There was an incredible blast of light and a card floated down as proof of the contract. "YEESSS!" Cried Kamo, jumping around happily. "I'm rich! Again!"

"Aw, I missed the pactio?" exclaimed Konoka as she popped out of another copse of bushes. Setsuna and Motoko were with her and the two swordswomen were red-faced.

"Nice kiss," cheered Sarah as she and Su jumped out of another copse.

"Waugh, all of you were here!" exclaimed Negi and even Kaede laughed from her upside down position on the nearest tree, Seta following her lead as he leaned against a low branch.

"Go Aniki go! Go with Shinobu now!" cheered Kamo.

"I CAN'T DO IT WITH ALL OF YOU WATCHING!"

* * *

"That's a LOT of pactio cards," remarked Keitaro the next morning as he found Negi sitting in front of the fire, looking at the handful of cards.

Negi nodded as he looked through the assembled cards. One for each person, each one of them had a unique design to it. Konoka's had her dressed in a white and red kimono with two fans. Asuna's had her with a giant sword that rivalled the size of Su's gun. Sarah was also in the running, having said it was better to make it now and not bother later on. Her picture had her with two extraordinarily huge swords, silver blue and silver red in color. Su's was right next to Shinobu who was carrying a frying pan too big to be legal in most states. Kaede and Motoko and Naru had politely refused because for now, it was unneeded, but Setsuna had been coaxed into it by Konoka and for a long agonizing fifteen minutes, Setsuna had worked up enough courage to kiss Negi. Hers strangely had a picture with her with wings, which puzzled the group. Haruna had jumped at the chance and hers had a picture of her with a sketchbook and a pen, dressed in a type of artist outfit.

"I have no idea how much power I can give everyone with this many pactios," said Negi, shaking his head. "Probably fifteen, twenty minutes at the maximum if we're going to stretch things out and just add to the defence."

"I suppose so," said Keitaro. "What a vacation. We're due back at Hinata House soon anyhow, and then the new school year begins."

"What are you two doing being so serious huh!"

Keitaro and Negi went flying as Su and Sarah charged into them, both holding their very big weapons and waving them around cheerfully. Su and Sarah were still dressed as Goku and Link as they kicked the pair around and tested out their new weaponry.

"That's the most dangerous fan I've ever seen, Asuna!" Giggled Konoka as Asuna looked at her deadly folded fan with a 'What The Hell' expression on her face.

"I don't get this, I was supposed to have a SWORD," grumbled Asuna.

"Sechan, come and use your own card!" Exclaimed Konoka and Setsuna went red with embarrassment.

"Um, not right now, Konoka-ojousama," said Setsuna.

"What are you all serious about too, huh!" Exclaimed Haruna as she flying kicked Setsuna. "My pen rules! Lookie!"

"Um, what is it?" asked Konoka curiously as Haruna held up a little square featureless cube that made the odd beeping sound.

"It's a cool thing!" Exclaimed Haruna.

"And it does WHAT exactly?" asked Konoka.

"Not sure yet!" And Asuna and Setsuna hit the ground in shock.

"Well I'm sure you'll find out eventually," said Konoka cheerfully.

Nodoka paged through her new book as words filled the page she was on. 'March 28, Very interesting day today. I shared a kiss with Negi-kun. I wonder if he realizes I actually like him?' Above appeared a picture of Shinobu and Negi locked in a kiss and Nodoka slammed the book closed in embarrassment. "Oh dear."

"Hmm? What's wrong with your artefact, Nodoka-san?" asked Shinobu curiously.

"Er... well, it reads minds..." said Nodoka as she peeked into the pages of the book.

'March 28, horrible few days. I can't believe Su tried to get me to kiss Negi. If it were with Konoka-chan, it would be all right I think... aw god, I keep flashing back to Naru hitting me into the river!' A picture of Keitaro flying headlong into the river from being propelled there by Naru appeared and Nodoka giggled. Shinobu looked over and stifled her laughter.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Cackled Su as Keitaro and Negi went flying from the blasts of her really big artefact gun. Naru sighed as she picked up her food and munched on it next to Kaede and Motoko. "They're so energetic in the morning," she said.

"Mmm, yes they are," said Kaede and Motoko sipped her tea.

"Hey, Motoko? Why didn't you pactio with the kid anyhow?" asked Naru and Motoko performed a classic textbook Jerry Lewis spit take.

"I have no desire to rely on a mystical crutch such as a pactio," said Motoko after clearing her windpipe.

"The application of magic and chi is something of an incompatible source," said Kaede. "Although it hasn't been tested yet since Setsuna-san has refused to activate her pactio yet."

"I see," said Naru as she watched the girls mess around with their really big implements of destruction or anything else. "I wonder what it is with girls and really big weapons? Look at Sarah; those swords are huge on her!"

"GWAUGH!" Announced Keitaro as he flew into the air from one of Sarah's underhanded slashes. The giant blade shimmered in the light being seven or eight feet and at least a foot and a half thick as it was swung and a trail of flames erupted from the arc.

Kaede smiled. "Well... maybe the bigger the weapon, the better to hit perverted sensei's with."

Naru snickered and nearly snorted her food.

* * *

"Here we are," said Seta as the small group arrived at the house that was buried in foliage. "Oh dear, how do we get in now?"

"Allow me," said Motoko and her sword hand flickered for a moment. The overgrowth fell down in neat little slices, allowing unrestricted passage into the house. "After you," she said, stepping aside.

Seta reached into a pocket and fished out a simple brass key which he fit into the lock. A quick jiggle later and the door opened.

Inside, the three story house was something of a marvel. White walls in a circular design with bookshelves stretching up to the ceiling. Although most of the furniture had been covered with dust cloths, they were fairly clean which meant someone tended to come into the house and clean up, giving the impression of someone living in the home itself. "Wow," said Negi, staring up into the planetarium-like dome that topped the building. "Now this is an eye opener, that's for sure."

"Go nuts, but don't break anything," said Seta. Leaning against the walls, he lit up a cigarette, passed one to Kamo who was on his shoulder and the pair smoked, lost in memories as the smoke curled around his face.

"Can you read it?" asked Naru as she looked at some of the books. Motoko shook her head.

"No, I am not skilled in Greek," said Motoko. "I doubt many of us could read any of the major languages archived here."

"There's just too much to look through right now," said Negi with a sigh after he placed another book onto the table. "If we had more time and less people chasing us then maybe I'd have time to go through this place and find out where everything is."

"Something wrong, Setsuna-san?" asked Haruna as Setsuna looked up.

"Someone is coming this way." said Setsuna. One hand was on her sword case.

The footsteps came close and then there was a sound of a key in a lock and a jiggle. "Hmm? It's unlocked," said a man's voice. Konoka's eyes lit up as a craggy older man looked inside. "Visitors?"

"DADDY!" Exclaimed Konoka, throwing herself at the older man who caught her in surprise.

"Konoka, what are you doing here?" asked her father. "Oh hello, looks like we have guests."

"Good to see you again, Konoe," said Seta from the wall. Konoe gave him a look.

"Seta. I thought I smelled your cigarettes here," said Konoe. "You still use the same brand I see."

Seta chuckled. "I figured when this place was cleaned up when we arrived you were still keeping it neat. Nagi hated that." Eyes twinkling mischievously, he mimicked Nagi's higher tones. "Konoe-san! Why are you cleaning up again? Mouuu, I'm not a kid anymore and you're not my housemaid! Aaaaugh, you threw away that? I was trying to learn it!"

Konoka's father laughed. "Same old Seta. So, what brings you here?"

"This little man," said Seta, moving away from the wall and clasping a hand on Negi's shoulder. "May I introduce to you Negi Springfield, Nagi's son."

"Aaaaah. He does look a lot like him." Eishun Konoe smiled. "Well then, you all came so far, far be it from me to invite you to the house."

* * *

Naru staggered out of the festival hall, feeling the haze of alcohol prickle at her senses. "Wow, there's so much life in everyone else," she said as her companion Motoko wandered the halls with her.

"Yes. I've only been here once myself but Elder Konoe throws an excellent party," said the Kendo-ka, weaving a bit unsteadily. "I think I will go to the baths right now."

"Have a good time," said Naru as she headed into the gardens. "Wow, it's so pretty."

The gardens consisted of delicate trees covered in cherry blossoms with pools of water and traditional statues around the area. One side of the walled compound hosted several benches of bonsai and a bamboo spout made a dull clunking sound as it bonked against the rocks after depositing its load of water into the spring. Naru wandered into the garden and inhaled the sweet smell of the blossoms. "Looking at the moon, it feels like the night could go on forever," she whispered to herself.

"Hmm? Oh, Naru-san," said Keitaro and Naru jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Naru, patting a hand against her chest as her heart raced.

Keitaro smiled and traced a finger into the water to see if the koi would try and nibble on it. "Just spending some time out here. After all of the insanity its good to kick back."

Naru knelt down next to him and poked a rather fat koi in the water. It jumped and splashed down. "Hey, Keitaro. I asked you this before back at Hinata House but what are you planning to do for the rest of the year? The testing isn't for another several months so I was wondering what's going to keep you busy."

"Hmm," said Keitaro, rubbing his chin. "Well, definitely I'm going to keep teaching. But, I've decided that I'll try for Tokyo University again."

"Even after you failed miserably?" asked Naru.

Keitaro nodded. "Well, I won't let something like that stop me. These past few days taught me that there are some things that you can work for, and sometimes, you can't let reality stop you from hitting dreams."

"Well... then I guess I'll try for Tokyo University as well again," said Naru with a smile. "So, why don't we make a promise?"

"A promise?"

"Sure. Promise me Ronin-sensei that you'll get into Tokyo University this year. All right? We'll get in together."

"Naru-san... all right. I promise."

"What are you two doing out here? Party's in here!" Keitaro was suddenly kicked in the back of the head by a giggling Konoka and Haruna and Keitaro fell forward. There was a surprised sound from both Keitaro and Naru as their lips crashed together with the sound of teeth colliding.

"Eeeew," giggled Konoka. "Someone get Kamo, they're attempting a pactio!"

"Hey, what the hell was that!" Demanded Naru as Keitaro pulled away and got a starry look in his eyes. "And YOU! That wasn't a kiss, you hear me!"

But Keitaro was oblivious to her yells and Naru simply resigned herself to plan B : Beating up the Ronin-Sensei.

* * *

"I'm surprised we didn't meet with any resistance," said Keitaro as Seta's van careened down the roads at speeds exceeding legal limits in most countries. "You would think that they would attack again while half of us were already drunk."

"Konoka's father boosted the wards the night before," said Setsuna. "I suppose all of our planning is for naught."

"Awww, I wanted to see Sechan's pactio," said Konoka and Setsuna coughed and blushed.

"At the very least we are headed back to Hinata City," said Motoko and Kaede nodded.

"That's right," said Negi. "If we cross the City Limits, we'll be able to get more backing if they attack again."

Asuna suddenly poked her head over the side of the railing. "Hey guys, there's some kind of weird thing coming our way."

Su looked out the window and exclaimed, "Eeew! It's a really big Oni!"

"What?" Nodoka looked out and then flipped open her book with an "Adeat". She paled as the Oni opened it's mouth. "Seta-san! More gas, more gas! It's going to fire on us!"

The bolt of energy lanced down and ripped through the highway as Seta hit the gas. The van hit an upturned stone and it soared over the huge trench and continued on its path.

"Geez, Nodoka, what the hell is that thing?" demanded Asuna.

"Um, it says it's the Makai Keeper, a creature of enormous destruction. Oh no... there's no weak points!"

Su laughed as she held up her card. "Adeat!" Her giant gun appeared and she locked the safeties into off as she jumped up onto the roof. "Well then, lets just MAKE a weakness!"

Brilliant blue bursts of energy lanced out from the van as it ripped through the oni's wings. The creature seemed unfazed as it opened its mouth and fired once more, this one carving up the land next to them and vaporizing some unhappy cows.

"You know, if someone has a weapon that'll actually put that puppy to rest, now would be a GOOD time to use it!" Screamed Naru, waving her arms.

Another brilliant blue bolt lanced out from Su's weapon and tore through another wing. The Oni didn't even flinch as it fired back.

"Kaede-san," said Motoko and Kaede simply smiled as she opened a window and leapt up to the roof.

"Hit it where I hit it, all right Su?" said Kaede as she pulled a short pointed knife from the small of her back. The weapon telescoped out in four directions to become a giant Shurinken. Giving a cord a tug, the weapon spun around the handle and Kaede let it fly towards the Oni. The blade sliced through one of the oni's tendons on the wing and then it screamed in pain. As the weapon flew back to Kaede's hand, Su loosed two more bolts that sliced the wing clean off.

"That slowed it!" Cheered Su as she loosed more bolts in order to bring down the creature.

"Offramp, offramp!" Screamed Asuna and Seta heaved the van to the side. Thundering across the offramp to connect into Hinata City, Negi grabbed a small training wand from his pocket and aimed outwards. "Rastil Maskil Magister..."

From Negi's lips poured a long spell and Kamo exclaimed, "Go Aniki! Pump as much power into that attack as you can!"

With a final lashing of Latin, Negi shot a beam of light that ran wild with furious energy. The power slammed into the Oni and it let out a shriek as a hole was blown clean through it. As though it was being eaten out from the inside out, the Oni began to dissolve into fine mists. The now exhausted Negi was pulled into the van by Shinobu and Nodoka.

With a squealing of burning rubber, the van bounced its way to the inner areas of Hinata City.

* * *

"Oh god..." moaned Asuna. "This feels sooooo good."

"After that harrowing adventure, I'm feeling knots where they shouldn't be," agreed Naru.

The rest of the girls nodded their accent as they relaxed in the Hot Springs. As Haruna leaned onto a rock, she remarked, "You know, we made pactios and we didn't even get to use them."

"You mean... we kissed Negi-san for nothing?" asked Nodoka, reddening.

"It sure looks like it," said Asuna with a wry grin. "The little brat should be happy, getting kissed by a bunch of girls."

"Eew, I kissed the Dork-In-Training for nothing?" exclaimed Sarah as she made gagging noises. The girls laughed.

High above on the second level baths, Keitaro sighed. "So much for a PEACEFUL vacation."

"Hahaha!" Laughed Seta. "But we rescued the girls and all is well, right?"

"Although I can't help but worry," said Negi who had the turn in the large bathing barrel, "if they'll come back again."

"Mmm... I wouldn't doubt it," said Kamo who had taken up to peeping on the girls with a spyglass. "Eishun gave me some information on some of them. Amagasaki Chigusa lost her parents in the last War. She's not one person to give up. The next person is Fate Averruncus, a transfer from the Istanbul Society but that's in doubt. The two others is an unknown boy of origin and the girl has not demonstrated any power."

"So we have two unknowns," said Seta. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing we can take it easy for now and worry later!"

"Says you," said Keitaro with a bland look on his face. "Now I have to keep worrying if Konoka-chan will be kidnapped."

"Well, maybe then it's a good day for an adventure," said Seta as he lit up a cigarette. "My turn."

"Oh, right," said Negi, clambering out of the barrel and holding onto the railing. With a crack, it snapped and Negi plummeted into the water below. Cries of "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!" and "DIE YOU PERVERTED BRAT!" could be heard as the foundations nearly shook with the chorus of "ADEAT!".

Keitaro looked down over the railing and said, "I should be thankful it's not happening to me, but I can't help but sympathize."

Suddenly there was a hideous cracking noise and Keitaro plummeted over the side with a cry.

Seta chortled under his breath as Keitaro was then subjected to a mass beating. "And thus balance is restored." He then made a motion to get out of the tub but decided against it, playing it safe.


	7. Chapter 6 : A Merry Chase? Tamachan and

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written By Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 6 : A Merry Chase? Tama-chan and Kazumi!

* * *

"Maaaa, I didn't get a chance to pactio with Negi-kun while on vacation," said Makie as she walked along with Ku Fei and Kaede. "Look at Asuna-chan's, it's such a cute card! And Konoka's and Nodoka-chan's and even Setsuna-chan!"

"Fu fu fu," laughed Ku Fei. "Maybe you'll get your chance later on with Negi-bozu."

"Mm," said Kaede. "Makie-chan, would you like to train with sessha and Ku Fei?"

"Eh?" asked Makie and she blushed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt I suppose."

"You have that ribbon-aru," said Ku Fei. "Rhythmic Gymnastics is good, but can also be adapted into a combat style."

Makie pulled out her ribbon and looked at it. "Eh? But I usually use it to get stuff from when sitting at the Kotatsu. Mostly oranges and all…"

"Fuuuu," grinned Ku Fei as she took the ribbon and gave it a couple of hard jerks with both hands. "With the proper application of chi, you could swing from building to building or even carry your own weight-aru. You do it subconsciously. Remember Library Island-aru?"

Makie flashed back to the night when the Baka Rangers and the Library Team went to Library Island. She had resorted to crawling across the tops of the Canyon-like bookcases and one of the platforms had opened up underneath her. She had lashed her ribbon to the ceiling and caught herself but never really thought about it until then. "You're right."

"Sessha is willing to show you how to use you chi," said Kaede as they turned the corner. "Hmm?"

Kicking up a rock into her hands, Kaede's fingers twitched as she propelled the rock into the bushes. There was a muted "OW!" as Asakura Kazumi popped out of the bushes, camera in hand. "Hey all," she greeted cheerfully as she rubbed the bump on her forehead.

"Kazumi-san, what are you doing in there?" asked Makie curiously.

"Ahahahaha! Funny you should mention that," said Kazumi with a grin.

* * *

"Eh? You've been picked up by the Magical Study Society?" asked Makie. The girls had stopped at the nearby Crepe stand for something to eat. Kazumi grinned and winked.

"The Magical Study Society has been paying me top dollar for pictures of acts of magic," said Kazumi. "Of course, they're not too good at determining what is what so I usually give them pictures that aren't very clear or focused. I hate to be ripping them off like this but they insist getting the Journalism Club's help and I'm the only one with the patience to deal with them."

"So you've been taking pictures of anything unusual," said Kaede as she bit into her Gourd Crepe and her lips puckered from the sour taste of the food.

"If that was it, why not take pictures of Satomi's room-aru?" grinned Ku Fei as she demolished a second fruit Crepe.

"I tried," said Kazumi. "So, how was your vacation?"

"Mostly quiet," said Makie, recalling the whole crazed adventure, even though she was mostly stone throughout the big parts of it. "It wasn't much anyhow. Hinata House is really nice though, although the residents are crazy people."

Kazumi picked up on the hesitation in Makie's voice and simply chuckled to herself as she ate her Crepe. Makie was hiding something. And the epicentre of the vacation? One Urashima Keitaro. It was about time she got some shots of the super intelligent hot springs turtle that could fly and reportedly grade papers.

* * *

Said Flying Super Smart Turtle was currently on a pleasure cruise around the Academy City. Buzzing a few low-flying birds, zooming past the Robotics Lab in the College section of the school and around several surprised members of the High School Dodgeball Team - The Black Lillies, Tama-chan Myuhed a greeting to Shizuna-sensei and then flew off towards the park where Tama-chan alighted on the shoulder of a surprised green haired girl. "Myuh," greeted Tama-chan.

"Good morning, Tamago-san," said Chachamaru. "Are you here to help feed the cats today?"

"Myuh," said Tama-chan, nodding. Chachamaru nodded as she pulled a dish of tuna and one finger popped open into a can opener. Working the blade through the lid, she scooped out the food into the dish for the little cats who crawled around her feet, mewing happily. Tama-chan had managed to find some way of opening her own can of tuna and shook it out into the dish as well.

"Nya!" Said the kitten and Tama-chan replied with a happy "Myuh!"

Floating up to Chachamaru's shoulder, Tama-chan asked her "Myuh?"

"Mistress has been quiet lately. The full moon passed last night."

"Myu myuh myuuuuuh," said Tama-chan.

"I must obey mistress. She helped give me life and I am her partner."

"Myuuuuuuuuuh."

"Mistress' powers are in waning right now. There will be no more attacks in about a week and a half, just before the new term begins."

"Myuh."

"I will try to make sure no one gets hurt too badly."

"Myuh. Myu-Myuh!" With a flip of her flippers, Tama-chan flew off towards the school.

* * *

"Man those guys at the Magical Study Society don't let up," said Kazumi as she walked out of the building that was supposed to look like some kind of black magic occult building but merely managed to look kind of upbeat at the same time. "Get more clear shots my backside. Hmm?"

"Myuh," said Tama-chan as she flew past Kazumi. Alighting on a mailbox, Tama-chan looked at her and asked "Myuh?" and waved a flipper.

"You want me to follow?" asked Kazumi and Tama-chan nodded. "All right, I can spend a lazy afternoon playing Follow The Turtle."

"Myuh!" With a flap of her flippers, Tama-chan flew off with Kazumi hot on her trail.

* * *

Tama-chan seemingly had no predestined location in mind, Kazumi noted as she followed the turtle through several baths, a building or two, over hedges, into through the window of Headmaster Konoe, over a sleeping Asuna and Konoka, around several mailboxes and then heading out towards the ocean. 'At the very least, I'm keeping fit,' grinned Kazumi to herself as she reached Tama-chan who floated near the edge of the water. "Well?"

"Myuuuh..." Tama-chan sniffed the air and turned towards the west. "Myuh!"

Maching their way across rooftops and through restaurant kitchens, Kazumi soon found them standing at the base of the World Tree. The huge gnarled tree loomed over the whole Academy, as it was rumoured to be older than the school itself. "Myuh," said Tama-chan, floating straight up and landing on a high branch. Glad that she didn't wear heels or a skirt that day, Kazumi set to climbing. Twice she nearly slipped off the bark but soon, she was sitting in the crook of the tree as Tama-chan sat on her knee. "That was entertaining," said Kazumi with a smile as she stroked Tama-chan's shell.

"Myuh," said Tama-chan as she looked over at the sun that was starting to sink into the distance.

"Yeah, it really is nice here," said Kazumi. "Hmm? Where are you going now, Tama-chan?"

The little turtle looked up and then floated upwards to a new green branch. Taking the end in her mouth, Tama-chan broke it off with surprising strength and then floated down onto Kazumi's knee, offering it. "Myuh."

Kazumi took the piece of the World Tree. Most students were not allowed to do this and Kazumi was certain that the little turtle was doing this on purpose. "You want to get me into trouble, don't you?"

"Myuh? Myuuu..." said Tama-chan, shaking her head. "Myuh!" She then saluted and moved her flipper in a way. "Myuh!"

"Oh, you want to play still? All right." Kazumi moved the piece of the World Tree around with Tama-chan and then as one, pointed it towards the sunset and chorused, "Myuh!"

The branch suddenly vibrated and Kazumi nearly dropped it in shock. "What?"

Tama-chan looked up at her and said, "Myuh," and made the pattern.

Slowly, Kazumi repeated the motions and then pointed it at the sun. "Myuh."

A shaft of light suddenly struck the wand and Kazumi tried to pull away but found out she could not. Another one hit and then another. And then, a thin beam of light soared out of the distance and then struck the branch as the light suddenly died. Kazumi held her hand as it wouldn't stop trembling as she looked at the branch. "What... was that?"

* * *

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong, Negi-san?" asked Shinobu.

"For a moment, I thought I felt a little bit of magic stir. Aw well."

* * *

"So... what are you, Tama-chan?" asked Kazumi as the pair shared a little dish of ice cream. "Some kind of magical mascot?"

"Myuh," said Tama-chan, shaking her head.

"An alien turtle?"

"Myuh," said Tama-chan in the negative once more.

"Or are you actually really just a smarter than average turtle?"

"Myuh!"

Kazumi chuckled as she took a spoonful of ice cream. "So, how do I use this?"

Tama-chan waved her flippers and started Myuhing rapidly and Kazumi laughed. "Oh geez, slow down! I can't understand turtle!"

"Myuuuh..." said Tama-chan and then got an idea. Flying over and pulling a thing of lipstick out of a nearby purse, Tama-chan grabbed a napkin and scrawled something. Picking up the paper, Kazumi blinked. "Wow, you really ARE the one who grades essays," she said as there was a remarkable detailed drawing of movements and then a "Myuh!" with the M stressed. "Here is fine?" asked Kazumi and Tama-chan nodded.

Picching up the branch, she moved it up, left, down, right and down twice before she pointed and said, "Myuh!" while stressing the M.

"I thought you said this was FINE!" Shouted Kazumi as the potted plants on the side of the room had exploded into flames.

"Myuh! Myuh MMMMMMMyuh!" Exclaimed Tama-chan, waving her flippers in a pattern.

"MMMMMMMyuh!" With a sucking sound, the burning pots were extinguished with a sound of air suddenly rushing into fill an enclosed space. Some of the management were worried but turned down the lights, hoping it would stop the problem. "I think we need to head outside for more of this," said Kazumi, scooping up her purse and Tama-chan.

Once outside of the building and well away from anything remotely combustible, Kazumi gave Tama-chan a look and said, "You have NO idea how to use this thing, do you?"

"Myuh," said Tama-chan, shaking her head.

"Great. Some magical mascot you are," said Kazumi but she tickled Tama-chan on the head. "Still, this thing is interesting. I think I'm going to keep it since leaving it in the hands of the Magical Study Society could be detrimental for our health."

"Myuh," agreed Tama-chan.

* * *

"Mistress?"

"There it is again," said Evangeline as she sipped her tea. "Someone has tapped into the vast power of the World Tree."

"A new magi on campus perhaps?" asked Chachamaru.

"Unlikely," said Evangeline, shaking her head. "I didn't feel the breach of something coming across the boarder. I think someone has actually discovered a method of tapping into the power of the World Tree without using their machines. Hmm." Getting out of her chair, Evangeline ran a tongue over her still sharpened canines. "I'm going out, Chachamaru."

"Yes Mistress."

* * *

'How much power could be in this little stick?' wondered Kazumi as she lay on her bed, looking at the branch. Even after several hours since Tama-chan had picked it, the branch was still green and smelled of rich wood. The small twigs that hung from it still sported surprisingly fresh looking leaves. 'Hmm... there's got to be someone with answers. Someone I could go to since I can't understand Turtlese.'

Getting out of bed, Kazumi threw her hooded shirt back on and headed out the door. Once outside, she wandered out into the night. The lamps had begun to light in the growing darkness, throwing shadows all over the place. As she turned onto the cobblestone road, Kazumi looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Cherry Blossom Street. Well, isn't this a chick in the pants."

The rumor was all over the place of course, that a vampire lurked on this road, stealing the blood of young girls. Kazumi herself had not seen any of these victims but the count of people experiencing it either through friends of the victims or base talk was enough for her to jot it down a few days ago. Lately, there had been a rumour of an attack but Izumi Ako wouldn't let anyone into the room since the girl was apparently contagious.

A chill wind blew that evening and Kazumi pulled her jacket closer. 'Maybe...'

As Kazumi walked along, there was a rustle of something overhead and Kazumi looked up at a shadowed figure, dressed in ragged cloth. The figure seemed to grin and moonlight flashed against sharp fangs. "Asakura Kazumi, Photo Journalist, the Mahora Paparazzi. Hmm... you were unexpected but will do nicely." Without warning, the figure leapt into the air and dove down at Kazumi.

Years of avoiding the angry attacks of people who had their photo taken from her kicked in and Kazumi threw herself to the side as the being landed and hissed. Swinging up the branch in the first pattern that Tama-chan had suggested, she shouted, "MYUH!"

The creature screeched as its cloth caught flame and all of a sudden, the cloth exploded outwards into a shower of bats, leaving a chuckling Evangeline. "Well, so you're the one who tapped into the power of the World Tree. And using an ancient spell of Nampousounda no less. Tell me, Asakura Kazumi, did you enjoy the rush of power when you used the power of Wood Mana?"

"Hmm, Evangeline, from my class. I thought there was something odd with you," said Kazumi.

"Who taught you that spell?" asked Evangeline as she walked forward in a threatening manner. "Hmm, was it that little turtle of Sensei's? I knew it was intelligent but did not know it knew how to craft a Mana Link."

"Tama-chan was winging it," said Kazumi, coming to the turtle's defence.

"Bah, all Hot Spring Turtles know how to make a Mana Link. It made you go all over the campus, did it not? North, south, east and west? Well there you have it. It's a shame really, that I can't take that newly crafted wand and use it myself. Feel lucky Kazumi-chan, you just learned a branch of magic that hasn't been used by anyone of human standing for centuries." Evangeline chuckled as bats encircled her and she leapt up to the nearest lamppost. "I'll see you again, the next full moon." And with that, she took off into the distance.

Kazumi watched her go and then sighed. "Bugger."

* * *

"Archaeology?" asked Shizuna asked the next day.

"Yeah, I need to know if there's anyone who's skilled in Archaeology, specifically the Turtle Civilizations of the south pacific."

Shizuna sat down and paged through a small rolodex that was on her desk. Pulling out a number, she handed it over. "Here. He has no fixed address right now but I'm sure his cell phone number still works."

Taking the paper, Kazumi entered the number into her own cell phone before handing it back to Shizuna. "Thank you," said Kazumi as she headed out of the room, pausing to bow politely before she left. Once outside, Kazumi flipped her phone open once more and hit the speed dial. Bringing it to her ear, it rang twice before a voice picked up on the other end.

_"Noriyasu Seta speaking."_

"Noriyasu-san, my name is Asakura Kazumi. I heard you are skilled in the ancient dialects of the Turtlese culture and I'd like to request your assistance on an artefact that I recovered. Have you heard anything about the World Tree of Mahora Academy and something called a Mana Link?"

_"Hmm.. yes I have. Hold on a moment, I'll be right there."_

"Eh?" wondered Kazumi. All of a sudden, a van erupted from the fountain next to her and with a shriek, Kazumi threw herself to the side as it rolled over and hit a fire hydrant. With the hiss of cooling steam, the door opened.

"Ugh, sorry about that. I was doing some searching below the school today and I got your phone call!" Exclaimed Seta as he got out of the van. A stream of blood trickled down his left eye as he laughed cheerfully. "So are you Asakura-kun?"

Kazumi's eyebrow twitched violently for a moment before she got to her feet. "Yeah, I am. I didn't expect you to come so.. quickly actually."

"So, you were saying something about an artefact and a Mana Link?"

* * *

"Aaaaah, it's been a while since I've seen one of these," said Seta, rolling the thin branch around in his hands. "It was maybe fifteen years since I saw one. In any case, some history needs to be told. Long ago, the Great Four Gods of the North, South, East and West existed on the points of great mana in this land. What we call Mahora Academy now used to be the Royal Palace of the Great Turtle God Nampousounda. After which establishing the roots of the powerful artefacts that lay on the four major lines of magical power, the Gods vanished, leaving behind remnants of great civilization."

"And here, Mahora Academy is a place where a Turtle God decided to live?" asked Kazumi.

"More or less," admitted Seta. "While the domain of the Turtle God was the south pacific, many have attributed them to the four directions of the globe which is something of a mislabelling. The Four Gods were highly mobile, leaving their calling cards everywhere. The South Pacific is naturally warm so the Turtle God liked it. There's two major hubs of Wood Magic in the Kanto Region; Mahora Academy where it flourishes through the existence of the World Tree and Hinata House. The land is enchanted with natural magic and it can make dreams come true."

"Myuh!" Greeted Tama-chan as she alighted on the table.

"Well hey, Tama-chan!" Greeted Seta. "I haven't seen you since last week! How's Keitaro doing?"

"Myuh!"

"BANZAI!" With a bone-jarring thud, Keitaro landed next to the table and tumbled to a halt on the curb.

"Aaaaah, right on schedule," said Seta.

"Ooooww, oh, hi Seta!" said Keitaro as he patched up the gushing fountain of blood from his head with a pair of bandages. "I thought you were still around Hinata City."

"I was underground when I got a call from Asakura-kun."

"Right. Well I'm going to keep running. Later Seta, Asakura-san."

"Come back here and die!" Screamed a horde of girls and Keitaro took off at a run.

"In any case," said Seta, picking up the slack from the previous conversation, "The Mana Link can be forged for one person a go. I think you really impressed Tama-chan by playing with her for an entire afternoon so she decided to make one for you. It's an instinctive process from what I recall, although a Mana Link can only be used by one person - the one who received it."

"So this is magic."

"Yes, but fairly limited magic," said Seta as he pulled out a couple of thick books and put it on the table. "Mana Links can only be used in specific areas that have a high concentration of blessed mana of a specific deity. For instance, if you were to say to travel to Hawaii and then try to use your Mana Link there, you couldn't because the volcanoes of Hawaii are blessed by Shippounada, the Phoenix Deity. In here are the locations of the best places to use Wood and Fire based magic. Metal is also a subtype but there are few Metal areas in Japan that is blessed by Nampousounda."

"You certainly know a lot about magic," said Kazumi with a grin. "How about an interview for the Mahora Paper?"

"Hahaha, I'd like to but then I'd have to blow the cover on a whole magical society," laughed Seta. "After all, I'm still the seventh most wanted man in Kansai after all."

Kazumi fought the urge to fall over and failed. "Well then, is there any way I can learn the language of turtles?"

"Well, I'm no expert," said Seta. "The basic vocabulary is in here but you'll have to find an actual person who is well versed in Turtlese. Just don't give up on it too soon; Turtlese has a huge amount of variations on Myuh and Myah. Although you may want to avoid the Myah a bit since it is a more tricky language."

Kazumi looked at the thick books and said with a wry smile, "At least I have a half a week before school begins."

* * *

"Myuuuh Myuh Myu MMMYuh, MyUh?" said Kazumi slowly as she faced Tama-chan.

"Myuh!" Agreed Tama-chan. "Myuuuuh Mya Myuh MyuH."

"Um, MyUh, MYUh Myuu MYuuh Myu?"

"Myuh," said Tama-chan, shaching her head and Kazumi sighed as she rubbed her head. "Myuh Myuh!"

"MMMMYUH MYYYYUH Myuh Myu Myaaaah Myu?"

"What... are you doing Kazumi?" asked Asuna as she looked at Kazumi like she had just lost her mind.

"Learning Turtlese," said Kazumi absently. "Myuh Myuh?"

"MyUh."

"Uh HUH. Well, I think I'll stick with Japanese thank you very much." Asuna walked off, muttering to herself that life had gotten infinitely weirder.

* * *

Authors Note : Please Continue to Side B : Love Negima! Chapter 6.

Translations : How does the pronunciation sound?

It's good. Now try the next phrase.

For God's sake, keep it down in there there's a Turtle sleeping?

There's no sake. It's literally Shut Up!

Shut up and keep it down in there, there's a Turtle sleeping?

That right?

Definitely.


	8. Chapter 7 : Keitaro and the Twilight

Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima! are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 7 : Keitaro and the Twilight Princess

* * *

"So what did you get for number three?" asked Keitaro as he cradled the phone underneath his chin. One hand tapped at the notebook he held in one hand as Tama-chan rode around on his shoulder.

"_Fourty over sine_," said Naru on the other end. "_Hey look, Keitaro, I was wondering about something. Are you planning on going back to Sasaki Seminar?_"

"Pretty much resigned myself to it," answered Keitaro as he crossed the room and let Tama-chan down from his shoulder to a small bag of take out dangos. "This is my weekend anyhow so I'm probably going to take the time to attend the weekend seminars. Haitani and Shirai already got into College anyhow; Haitani got into his first choice and Shirai into his second so we won't see them around."

"_And they are?_"

"My friends," said Keitaro, heaving a sigh. 'Figures, no one remembers their names anyhow at times,' he thought wryly. "In any case, yeah, I'm going to Sasaki this weekend barring any teacher-based problems."

_"That's good then. Hey I gotta get going. I think the brat is getting himself into trouble again."_

"Right, talk to you later Naru." As Keitaro hung up, he could have sworn he heard the sound of Motoko's sword techniques being launched in the background. Turning back to his work, Keitaro stared at it for a long moment before folding up the book. "C'mon Tama-chan, lets get something to eat."

"Myuh!" agreed Tama-chan as she floated upwards to rest on Keitaro's head.

* * *

Mahora Academy City was an interesting place to live and visit. The streets and houses and buildings were all built in a European style of the Old Country with cobblestone walkways, elegant street lamps with flourishing gardens on either side of the streets. People from the youngest of all Elementary and the highest level University and College level students lived on and around campus with access to high class facilities that rivalled even the famous top-ranked school of Tokyo University. A mix of traditional Japanese food stands, western restaurants and clothing of all types that catered to the standard student to the high class tourists and people of all ages gathered itself around Mahora. Mahora also sported one of the best technological branches of the Eastern World, having robotics and technology that rivalled even the most eccentric of all people in Tokyo University and the surrounding corporations that funded the research into egotistic and unique manners of technology. Many believed that some people sold their souls to science, a scary thought indeed although it was mostly a real fact rather than hushed rumour.

In this realm of people there were two of the highest ranked scientists of the area; Lingshin Chao from China and Hakase Satomi both from the class of 3-A. Lingshin Chao was easily the wealthiest and the most popular student of her time if mainly to the College-level tech heads. It was through a combined effort of the pair of Chao and Satomi that they had created the first Artificial Intelligence known as Chachamaru, a fully functional robot girl or gynoid as the accurate term would be. With an ever growing learning algorithm imbedded into her personality matrix, Chachamaru was one of the most gentle souls that anyone could meet and deadly on the battlefield.

It was here, that a little girl came skipping into the room, poking at everything.

Kaolla Su was someone whom people feared after meeting her, if not for her brains but for her complete lack of sane reasoning. Currently, dressed in her school uniform of Hinata Junior High, she wandered the halls of Mahora Colleges' Technology Building, poking her nose into every experiment possible. One of the men, a young man dressed in a lab coat with dishevelled brown hair looked up and called out, "Hey, kid, you shouldn't be in here."

"That's not a standard seifuku," remarked another, similarly dressed in a lab coat and had messy black hair. "Wonder where she came from."

"Eeew, you use a positronic flow?" remarked Su, poking the dials. "It's better to use Mark Ten Raedon Outputs!"

The first tech boy looked affronted. "Excuse me little girl? We're using Positronic Flows because they're the best money can buy! Where else would we find Mark Ten Raedon Outputs with a budget like ours?"

Su grinned as she held up a remote and clicked a button. There was a sound of a whine of turbines and a turtle floated into the room, only this one was metallic, had a remote antenna and across the belly was written in sloppy Hiragana was "By Su". She grinned and manoeuvred the turtle around in a high speed course. "Presenting Mecha Tama Version 2.0! Now without Umbilical Cord! I have a Mecha Kamo-kun Version 1.0 somewhere around campus."

There was a loud screaming sound and a rather nasty sounding explosion from the other room. "Whoop, there it is!"

The first scientist looked at the Mecha Tama and swallowed. "I don't believe it, the little girl is using a Mark Ten Raedon Output to fuel it! And... it's practically a CHILDREN'S toy!"

"Miss, where did you get this kind of technology?" asked the second in complete and utter awe.

Su grinned. "A mad scientist NEVER tells! Nyah ha ha!" With that, she punched a button on Mecha Tama's controller that was curiously cobbled out of a N64 Controller and the pair zoomed off with Su hanging off it's wing.

The first scientist looked at the second and said, "You know, if we persuade her, we could get the funding we need for Hakase-sempai's new machines!"

The second looked at the first and grinned. "To the mecha capture pods!"

* * *

"Sure is lively here today," said Konoka as she walked alongside Keitaro and Tama-chan. "What do you suppose is going on?"

"Beats me," said Keitaro with a shrug as a parade of mechanical robots piloted by several members of the Technology Club zoomed past. "Maybe a demonstration?"

There was a thunderous detonation as many people went flying with yelps of terror and was accompanied by a loud and very distinctive laugh that sounded eerily like "Nyah ha ha!" Keitaro, Konoka and Tama-chan shared a glance and chorused, "Su?"

"Aiyeee!" With a crash and a shout of "Back, elbow, shoulder!", a distinctly charcoaled man tumbled to a halt. "Ugh," he moaned. "That girl's Mecha Tama and Mecha Kamo are unstoppable! And where'd she get that big gun too?"

"Su," the trio affirmed and Tama-chan Myuhed. Taking off into a run, several more people went flying in their direction. Ducking and weaving through the falling bodies, the trio skidded around the corner to see Su laughing on top of a broken pile of mecha. Keitaro slapped his forehead and Konoka giggled. "Oh for petes sake," grumbled Keitaro as Su jumped down from the pile of broken mecha and wound up into a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked Keitaro to the ground. "Ow."

"Heyas you two!" greeted Su. "And Tama-chan, my greatest nemesis!"

"Myuh?" asked Tama-chan, a flipper to her mouth in pointing.

"Yes! So have you decided to live in my belly now?" drooled Su.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan bit Su on the hand and Su yelped and jerked her hand back.

"Tama-chan, that wasn't nice," admonished Konoka.

"Such a evil and vile creature!" exclaimed Su. "The time for the final showdown is at hand! Come, Mecha Tama and Mecha Kamo!"

From the pile of broken machines erupted the two mechas. One was the aforementioned Mecha Tama. The other was a sleeker and more streamlined Kamo-kun type mecha with white plating, the "By Su" on its belly and a cigarette that shot a laser at Tama-chan who Myuhed in shock and flew away.

"Nyah ha ha! You won't escape!" Shouted Su as her machines went into a pursuit mode and she followed afterwards.

Keitaro sighed, got off the ground and said, "C'mon, lets see about catching up."

* * *

"There she is!" Exclaimed one of the Technology Club members. "Satomi-sensei, she's the one!"

Satomi Hakase eyed the girl who was picking up a broken Mecha Tama and Mecha Kamo as the Turtle she was chasing seemed a bit too smug for her own good. The mechanical arms on either side of her giant mecha backpack twitched and she walked up to Su. "Hey, kid."

"Hmm?" asked Su as Keitaro and Konoka caught up.

"The name's Hakase Satomi and so far, you've been resisting capture."

Su grinned. "Oh you mean those second class War Bots? Oh yeah, I've dealt with them before."

Hakase's eyebrow twitched. "Second... rate?"

"Uh oh," chorused the Technology Club and then backed off as Hakase went into a slow burn.

"Yeah," said Su, oblivious to her growing anger. "I mean c'mon, who uses Fission Generators? I'd use Quantum Singularity Regulators in those. And those lasers? They're just military grade, not Heavy Corp grades. And the turning speeds slow too..."

"Why... YOU...!" Satomi's robot arms snapped up and fired a huge beam of energy that carved its way towards Su who merely jumped away with a laugh. "How DARE you! I built and designed each and every one of those!"

"Oh, those are yours?" asked Su with the same friendly smile on her face. "Well you work with what you have."

"ARGH!" Satomi enunciated as she fired more beams of destructive energy. Su cackled and dodged and leapt up high in a spinning arc.

"ADEAT!" Shouted Su as her huge gun coalesced into her hand. Many members of the Robotics Club flinched and dove for cover. "So you wanna play rough, do ya? Take the Su Special!"

The beam of energy ripped through the ranks of the Technology Club and Satomi found herself flung back by the sheer force of the blast. Skidding to a halt and getting to her feet, Satomi's arms reached down and picked up a huge piece of cement. "You two-bit hack!" Screamed Satomi as she flung the debris at Su who laughed and returned fire.

Keitaro looked at the pair fighting it out and then said, "Konoka-chan, does your grandpa have good insurance on this place?"

"Yep," said Konoka.

"Good, I'd hate to be paying for this."

"Stand still and be vaporized!" Screamed Satomi.

"Nyah ha ha!" Returned Su as she returned fire.

"Myuh," said Tama-chan and Konoka nodded.

* * *

"Su I can't believe you DID that!" exclaimed Keitaro. "What am I supposed to tell Naru-san?"

"Aw c'mon, that's nothing," grinned Su. "My brother can do more damage than THAT!"

Satomi gave Su a death glare. "Hmph, this doesn't change a thing. I still hate you."

"I love you too," grinned Su and she kissed Satomi on the cheek.

Konoka giggled as Satomi indulged in some good old spitting and gagging. "So, Su, are you here on vacation?"

"Yup! I just decided I wanted to visit this place. Thinkin' of transferring here in the fall semester," said Su with a grin. Keitaro stumbled.

"Fall? But, that's three or four months away barring Summer Vacation!" exclaimed Keitaro. "And... you'll be in Junior High till early March anyhow!"

"Yep," said Su cheerfully. "But I wanna come here! Cause I like you and I wanna study you lots!" Su jumped onto Keitaro's shoulders and ran her hands through his hair. "You're interesting Keitaro. Your hair's so soft and your skin's like a girl..." She giggled and rubbed her face up against his, somehow contouring her body so that she was nearly bent over. Keitaro blushed. "You're so cute... you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Keitaro went red and he flailed his arms. "Su, aren't you too young for that!" Satomi had a shocked expression on her face and Konoka was brilliant red but giggling madly.

"If you come alone tonight, could you bring a pie or something?" drooled Su. The others fell over in shock.

"Ugh..." said Keitaro. "You know Su, there's no guarantee that you'll be in my class."

"No worries!" Exclaimed Su as she waved a stack of bills with elephants on it. "I have my ways ya know."

Satomi plucked a bill out of Su's stack and examined it. "Hey, wait a minute... oh my..."

"What's wrong, Hakase-chan?" asked Konoka curiously as the group stopped for crepes.

"Su... where did you get this money?"

"From my homeland," said Su innocently. "I know the exchange rate is kind of stupid this year but..."

"Stupid? Su, one of these Molmol Dollars are worth nearly twenty British pounds!" Screeched Satomi and both Keitaro and Konoka hit the ground in shock.

"Molmol?" asked Keitaro from his prone position.

"Aw, I wanted to keep that a secret," pouted Su. "Aw well! It's true, I'm from Molmol, an island nation just straddling the international date line."

"That would explain it," muttered Satomi, having blanked out in shock. "The amount of technology in a single machine, your gun, the robots, the casual use of high level machinery, you're from Molmol, the largest technological force on the planet! But to have THAT much money..."

"I'm just well off," said Su with a grin as she pulled her wallet out from her skirt and held out a huge stack that was clearly marked in the several thousand dollar equivalents. "So, you want some? I have lots!"

Satomi whimpered. "Take me I'm yours."

Konoka leaned over to Keitaro as they righted themselves. "I think Satomi's in love."

"Or willing to call a truce," said Keitaro with a wry smile.

* * *

"Here. You want to reinforce this part to add extra thrust," said Su, stabbing at a set of blueprints that was clearly labelled "Mecha Tama-chan Version 3.0."

"But what about the heat? Maybe take that part out for more heat sinks," said Satomi.

"Naw, this'll do it," said Su, scribbling down several more things onto the blueprint.

"A nanotech heat displacement system? Su, that's going to run us into the millions of dollars!"

"No worries, I'll have it here in a few minutes," said Su with a grin. There was a knock at the dormitory door and Su answered it. "Hello!"

The man spoke in an intelligible dialect and she scribbled down something on the pad he held. "Here it is," said Su, plopping it down. The box was labelled with the three eyes of Molmol Delivery Service, any time, anywhere and instantly. Satomi grinned back at Su.

"Have I told you I love you?"

"On many occasions," giggled Su as the two mad scientists went to work. Across the room, Keitaro and Tama-chan were marking the days assignments while Konoka worked on her homework. "Hey, Kei! You going to mark all night?"

"I suppose so," said Keitaro. "I'll finish the rest across the weekend though."

Konoka yawned and stretched her back. "Hmm."

"Something the matter?" asked Keitaro.

"I was thinking that Takamichi-sensei used to give us pop quizzes. Best of ten and whoever doesn't get more than six points has to do it over till they get it right. I think the Baka Rangers are starting to slip again since Asuna and the Bakas are in a marathon study today."

"That's an idea," said Keitaro. "Thanks Konoka-chan."

"Wow, look at that moon," said Satomi as she looked out the window. "It's already dark. Su, where are you staying tonight? Um, Su?"

Su stood, staring at the moon which was glowing a warm red color. "I must go..." she said and Su opened the window.

"Huh? Su, this is really high up, I think... SU!" Satomi grabbed for Su as the girl launched herself out the window. Keitaro and Konoka joined Satomi in an effort to grab Su but the girl merely floated to the ground. With slow deliberate steps, she walked, bathed in the moonlight. "What's going on? She's acting like she's possessed or something!"

"C'mon, I have a bad feeling about this," said Keitaro as the three plus the turtle headed out the dorm.

* * *

"This way," said Satomi. "I slipped a tracking beacon on her previously. Didn't think I'd have to use it now."

Threading through the streets of Mahora, the small group soon came upon the plaza in front of the World Tree. Satomi held up the tracking device and it beeped once and died. Slapping her hand to the side of the machine, Satomi cursed. "Blast, she's not here! Where'd she vanish too?"

"Wow, it's creepy out here tonight," said Konoka. "Look at the World Tree."

Keitaro tuned to look at the World Tree. The boughs blew in an unseen wind as the red light poured through the branches and the leaves, turning the whole tree blood red. "Creepy," echoed Keitaro. "C'mon, lets try to find Su out here."

"Hold on!" called out Satomi. "Something's not right."

Konoka shivered. "I feel it too. What is it?"

_You who possess the right of the pact, I am one who is bound to the Mana of the land._

A glowing ball of light emerged from the trunk of the tree and the two students and the teacher plus a turtle stepped back. The ball, glowing a soft reddish brown light formed into hands, feet and a delicate body. Clothed in ethereal silks, a womanly form emerged from the tree. _I am the Twilight Princess. You three who possess the right of the pact, stand here before me. What is your wish?_

"What? What's going on?" asked Keitaro. "Twilight Princess? Wha?"

"I thought she was just a legend," said Konoka softly as Satomi and Keitaro turned to her. "They say that on nights of the full moon, when it turns red, the Twilight Princess emerges from her slumber to grant one wish."

"So it is true," said Satomi softly. "The tree is magic."

_Your wish is but a desire. Speak it, and it shall be done. But listen to the three rules of the Mana. I cannot bring anyone back from the dead. I cannot kill anyone. And I cannot make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Else wise, the pact will be formed._

"Um, can we get a moment to think about this?" asked Keitaro and the spirit nodded. Hunching down in a huddle with the other two girls, Keitaro said, "Okay, we have no Su and one shot at a wish of anything we want. What SHOULD we wish for?"

"Maybe more funding for the school?" asked Satomi. "The clubs drain a HUGE amount of revenue."

"Perhaps something for the students who are struggling to pay tuition," suggested Keitaro.

"Or something for one of us," said Konoka.

"Myuh," suggested Tama-chan.

_The turtle proves a point. There is a long standing promise linking the one named Keitaro to another. If you wish it, I will grant a reunion with her._

Keitaro jerked in shock. "A reunion... with... her?"

_"Kei-kun, bye bye!"_

"I..." said Keitaro. "No, I can't wish for that. Not when there's so much we can do with it." Getting to his feet, Keitaro turned towards the spirit. "I'm sorry but can we put this on hold for a while?" he asked, a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

"Hold it, Sensei," said Konoka. The normally smiling girl looked serious as she folded her arms. "I think you should wish for a reunion, or at least the identity of the girl."

"But... all the people who could benefit from this," protested Keitaro. "I can't use this for myself. It wouldn't be right."

"Sensei, I've only known you for a day, but you're kind and generous," said Satomi. "I'd just use it to get all the technology I'd need. So it's not completely selfish."

"Myuh," added Tama-chan.

_Is the wish of a personal desire?_

Keitaro inhaled sharply, let it out and turned back to the Twilight Princess. "Princess, I wish for the identity of the one I made a promise to."

_So be it._

Below the Princess, a glow of sigils appeared in the ancient Turtlese language as they spun around. Light flashed and the tree glowed an unearthly red light. Across the campus, Evangeline stumbled and spilled her tea. Kazumi's wand glowed the same eerie light. Headmaster Konoe looked out the window and sighed. And to the west in Hinata House, Negi Springfield felt the power scatter across the land.

The light spun into a maelstrom of power as the Princess was uplifted. From her chest, a piercing beam of light struck Keitaro into the head and he rocked backwards from the impact.

_"You know, when two people who love each other to Tokyo U, they'll be together forever."_

_"Say Mu-chan, you wanna go?"_

_"Na-chan, you wanna go?"_

_"Lets go together!"_

As the light penetrated Keitaro's mind, the clouds began to roll over the moon. Like a switch flipped to the off button, the light terminated abruptly and both the Princess and Keitaro collapsed to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. Konoka supported Keitaro before he could hit the ground and Satomi ran up and caught the girl who was surprisingly light. "Sensei!" cried Konoka. "Sensei, wake up!"

Tilting his neck back, Konoka checked a pulse. "Weak," she muttered to herself as she made sure he was still breathing. Meanwhile Satomi checked the Princess over and brushed her hair away from her face. Letting out a gasp, Satomi called out, "Konoka! I think I found Su."

* * *

_"I feel sorry for Na-chan, she doesn't have a mommy."_

_"Hey, do you want to go to Tokyo U with me Na-chan?"_

_"Na-chan..."_

_"Mu-chan..."_

_"Do you think you will remember me after so many years?"_

_"I promise."_

_"LIAR!"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh me, oh my," said Otohime Mutsumi as she stepped off the train. "This isn't Hinata City." She giggled and placed a hand on her head as a gust of wind signified the departure of the train and the call of "Final Train now leaving Mahora Station!" echoing in the station. "Oh dear, the last train left. I wonder if there's a hotel here?"

With that, Mutsumi stumbled off into Mahora Academy City.


	9. Chapter 8 : Vampires and Sea Princesses

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima! are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 8 : Vampires and Sea Princesses

* * *

"Damnit, that's another one." Checking the pulse of the unconscious girl, the long haired doctor sighed. "Three attacks this week alone. I doubt we'll be able to keep the whole secret under wraps for much longer."

"Sensei!" Called out Izumi Ako, startling the doctor out of his thoughts. "We found someone else!"

"How long has she been like this?" asked the doctor.

"Not long Duero-sensei," said Ako as they wheeled in the girl into the room. She was a pretty girl with long brown-black hair and surprisingly carrying a watermelon in a fishnet sack. "She's been strangely quiet through the whole trip to the infirmary."

Dureo laid his stethoscope against the girl's chest and he gasped. "What?" Checking both her wrist and neck arteries, Duero even laid his head against the girls chest and tried to listen. The only reply was a dead silence and he swallowed a lump down his throat. "Please leave, Izumi-chan. Hinata-san, please record the time of death in the log."

Ako went pale and stumbled out of the room as Hinata-sensei started to fill out the notes. "Dead... dead..." she muttered. "Dead... and I didn't even notice... dead..."

"Ako-chan!" called out Makie. "Hmm? Ako-san, what's the matter?"

"Dead... she's dead," whispered Ako, still in shock. "She's dead because I didn't check on her..."

"Ako?" asked Makie.

Ako grabbed Makie into a hug as she started to sob. Makie, not understanding, patted her on the back, whispering into her ear. All of a sudden, there was a terrified scream from the other room and a chipper, "Hello!"

* * *

"How long have you had this condition, Otohime-san?" asked Duero-sensei as he filled in the logs. Ako had immediately been brought back and the poor student nurse had nearly broken out into hysterics. Currently, Makie supported her as she went about checking the condition of the newly alive patient.

"Oh my, well, probably my whole life," said Mutsumi as she was checked over several times for pulse, breathing and eye response by a team of people. "My body is very frail and I tend to pass out or even faint for a while. If that happens I have a last Will and Testament in my bag."

'CLINICALLY DEAD FOR TEN MINUTES IS NOT 'FRAIL' AT ALL!' Screamed Ako in her mind but she continued to monitor the girl. Feeling a little jealous of the girl's figure as Mutsumi's shirt was off, Ako continued to check the girl over.

"Fascinating. I've never seen a faux death happen so convincingly. You were clinically dead for at least ten minutes, maybe even fifteen barring the time you passed out," said Duero. "Hikari-san, please continue with the scans."

"Oh my, well I don't really know how it happened. I was always sickly as a child myself," said Mutsumi. "Are we done?"

"Just a moment Otohime-san," said Duero. "I'd like you to stay here for a while, not in the school hospital but at the girls dorms. Izumi-san, are you able to house someone else?"

"Hmm? Well, I'm sure Makie-chan and I can make room," said Ako. "That all right, Makie-chan?"

"Of course!" said Makie. "Maybe you could learn martial arts, you know, to get your body back into shape!"

"Actually her body is rather healthy," said Dureo. "But Martial Arts may be something. Have you two heard of the concept of chi?"

Makie nodded. "I use it when I use my ribbon," said Makie as she lashed out and grabbed a skeleton head and tossed it into Dureo's hands. "I use it normally to get oranges from the Kotatsu but Ku Fei-chan and Kaede-chan are helping me with it. Helps my gymnastics."

"Fascinating," said Dureo. "In that case, please let Ku Fei check Otohime-san over. There may be a solution in the way the human life force or chi works in Otohime-san, causing the fainting and sick spells."

"Yes sensei," chorused the pair of girls.

* * *

"This is our room," said Makie, letting Mutsumi into the room. "It's not much but there's space for a futon on the floor."

"Oh my, a kotatsu!" exclaimed Mutsumi happily. "This is just what I need!"

With a soft tearing sound, the watermelon fell out as Mutsumi stepped on it. Landing hard on her front, the watermelon fell onto her head and Mutsumi lay there, dead to the world. Makie stifled the urge to either cry in horror or laugh hysterically as Ako checked Mutsumi's pulse. "Well," said Ako, getting her composure under control with the best professionalism she could muster. "She really wasn't lying when she dies often."

"Oh my, I passed out again, didn't I?" said Mutsumi as she sat up.

"Otohime-san, please don't worry us like that!" exclaimed Makie.

"Oh Sasaki-san, Izumi-san, I'm sorry," said Mutsumi as she patched up her bump with a cross of bandages. "I'm just such a klutz!"

"Please, call us Makie and Ako," said Ako. "We'll get a key made up for you in a bit so you can come and go as you like."

"Then please call me Mutsumi," said Mutsumi.

Ako sighed. "Hey Makie, aren't body measurements still going on today?"

"Kyah! No! I forgot completely when I went to find you!" exclaimed Makie. She pulled out a ring of keys and removed one of them from her keychain and handed it to Mutsumi. "Mutsumi-san, here's a key. C'mon Ako, we can't be late!"

With that, the two girls ran out, leaving Mutsumi giggling behind them. "Fu fu fu."

* * *

"You two are late," remarked Keitaro as he stood guard in front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry Keitaro-sensei," puffed Makie. "there were some problems over at the infirmary."

"That's fine," said Keitaro. "Go ahead, the rest of the class are still going through measurements."

"Hey, Makie-chan! Ako-chan! I thought you two would be skipping," said Haruna in greeting as the two girls headed into the room where the majority of 3-A were in stages of undressing.

"No, there was some kind of crisis over at the hospital," said Ako as she stripped off her shirt. "It was kind of weird."

"How so?" asked Murakami Natsumi as she pulled on her socks.

"Ako found a girl over at Cherry Blossom Street today and she was clinically dead for fifteen minutes," said Makie and Ako went red. Kakizaki Misa gasped in shock.

"Someone was dead?" Misa gasped. "Cherry Blossom Street is where the vampire lurks!"

"EEEEEK!" cried the Narutakis as they scampered away and Nodoka fainted.

"Vampire?" asked Ako, clueless. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Misa, stop scaring them. But was this girl really dead?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, Mutsumi-san was dead. Well, was is the key word here," said Makie, drawing confused stares. "She somehow dies long enough to be clinically dead because her constitution is so frail. Duero-sensei thinks it's because there's something wrong with her chi, her spiritual force."

"Hmm," said Kaede who finished wrapping her breasts. "A chi block perhaps?"

"Fu fu fu," said Ku Fei. "Perhaps. We'd have to check to make sure but it sounds like her chi is scrambled."

"That can be dangerous too," said Setsuna. "Probably if she's been fainting like this for most of her life, she's probably suffered some kind of trauma as a child to cause the blocking of her chi."

"Aaah, good old 3-A," said Haruna with a grin. "Always in the thick of weirdness."

* * *

"Ugh, what a week it's been, eh Tama-chan? First the mess with Su and then today." said Keitaro as he wandered the streets of Mahora. "How did we get ourselves into this?"

"Myuh," offered Tama-chan and the pair turned the corner, nearly bumping into Kazumi.

"Oh, sensei," said Kazumi, jumping a moment. "I, er, didn't see you there."

"Lights out is in a half an hour, Asakura-san," said Keitaro, stifling a yawn. "You should get going home, okay?"

"Sure sensei," said Kazumi as she headed off, pausing to look over at the pair as they turned onto Cherry Blossom Street. "Not yet I'm not," she said to herself, following quickly behind.

On Cherry Blossom Road, Keitaro looked around and sighed. "No sign of vampires tonight, Tama-chan. I dunno but maybe we should just go and get some rest."

"Myuu? Myuuuh MYUUHHH!" cried Tama-chan.

"Eh?" asked Keitaro as a shadow fell over him.

* * *

Kazumi skidded around the corner and took in the scene as the terrified yelp rent the air. Swinging her branch around, she pointed it at the vampire who was latched onto an unconscious Keitaro's neck and shouted, "MYAH!"

There was a crack of thunder and Lightning Mana surged forth from her weapon, striking Evangeline who tumbled backwards, blood trailing from Keitaro's neck to her sharpened fangs. "Evangeline, I knew it," Kazumi said. Inwardly she was trembling. After all, no normal girl went around biting people for kicks. And Evangeline took the full Lightning Mana with barely a burn on her body.

"Looks like you won't quit even after my warning," said Evangeline, wiping her mouth. "You know, Keitaro-sensei's blood is very RICH in Mana. It's so delicious. I wonder if you would like a taste?"

"Sorry, I'm not into becoming undead myself," said Kazumi as she took out her camera. "If you don't mind, I'll get a photo of you now. Say cheese."

"I don't think so," said Evangeline and she whipped her arm forward. There was a sharp CRACK sound from the thrown pin that had penetrate the lens and made the camera spark. "A pity that you decided to work against me. Until next time," said Evangeline, taking to the skies.

"MYAH!" cried Kazumi, launching several bolts of Lightning Mana at Evangeline but the girl merely laughed and soared out of view. "Damnit. Tama-chan, go get help!"

"Myuh!" said the turtle, saluting as Kazumi knelt down and checked Keitaro's pulse. It was strong fortunately as she checked the punctures on his neck.

Wiping the blood away from his neck, Kazumi scowled at the lack of wounds. "That's odd... did he heal quickly?"

"KAZUMI-CHAN!" shouted Asuna as she and Konoka ran up. "Where's the emergency, Kazumi-chan? What happened to sensei?"

"It's a long story," said Kazumi as the girls lifted him into their arms.

* * *

"So Eva-chan is a vampire?" gaped Asuna. "Then lets haul her undead backside into the authorities or something or stake her or something like that!"

"Calm down Asuna," said Kazumi. "We don't have the proof."

"Proof?" demanded Asuna. "What the hell kind of proof do we need, a photograph? You're a photographer! And look, sensei was attacked, what MORE evidence do you need?"

"Asuna!" cut in Konoka and the other girl quieted down.

"I tried getting a picture," Kazumi said, thinking forlornly of the wreck that had been her digital camera. "But she broke my lens on my digital camera. The biggest clincher of this is that while sensei is unconscious right now, he didn't even get a good look at his attacker. AND look." Kazumi reached down and removed the bandages from Keitaro's neck. "Nothing. Not even a scar. Face it; Keitaro-sensei heals TOO FAST for us to get any evidence he was attacked."

"Damnit!" said Asuna, thwaping a fist into her hand. "There must be something we can do."

"Nothing we can do right now, Asuna," said Konoka. "Kazumi-chan, are you going to be all right going back to your dorm room now?"

"I'm sure," said Kazumi. "Eva-chan doesn't live in the dorms anyhow most of the time. But I'd feel better if there was a guard or something."

"Hmm..." said Asuna. "Fine, I'll stand guard for about two hours. No worries, I can sleep later on."

"You sure?" asked Kazumi. "You definitely don't want to fall asleep the night afterwards."

"I'll be fine," said Asuna. "I'll just blow off my job tomorrow morning."

"I'll come and relieve you in two then," said Kazumi, scowling at the thought of the situation spiralling out of control. "And then I'll go and grab Sakurazaki-san for the rest of it."

"I'll let her know in four hours then," said Konoka.

* * *

"Good morning, I just got out of the ba-ath," sing-songed Mutsumi as she walked into the room she shared with Ako and Makie.

"Good for that," said Makie sleepily as she staggered into the room. "Ku Fei-chan and Kaede-chan stepped up training this morning. I'm beat."

"It's the weekend," said Ako. "Are you planning on doing anything today, Mutsumi-san?"

"Oh my, I'm not sure," said Mutsumi in her absent-minded manner.

"Just why are you here then?" asked Ako curiously.

"Um, well, lets see..." Mutsumi dug around in her bag and then came out with an Exam Ticket. "Oh here we go. I'm trying for Tokyo University!"

"Hey, you're doing the same thing sensei is," said Makie from her bunk, her words muffled from her face being pushed into her pillow. "Sleeeeeeep."

"Oh my, someone else is going for Tokyo University as well?" asked Mutsumi.

"Yeah, lets go visit him. I'm sure they're up by now." said Ako. "Coming Makie-chan?"

"I'm too tired for that," said Makie. "Can't I just call in sick?"

"Fine," sighed Ako.

* * *

Several knocks on the door later and Konoka opened the door. "Oh hello Ako-chan. Who's your friend?"

"Hey Konoka," grinned Ako. "This is Otohime Mutsumi. She had a rough encounter a couple of nights ago."

"Eh?" said Konoka. "Please come in. Mind you, sensei's asleep."

Walking into the room, the girls looked down on Keitaro who slept, uncaring to the world. "That's odd," said Ako. "Doesn't he usually go to Sasaki Seminar by now?"

"Sensei had a rough night," said Konoka. She pitched her voice low. "You know the vampire rumour?"

"How could I forget?" said Ako, sweating.

"Sensei... got attacked last night."

"EEEEEEH!" cried Ako in shock. "Sensei was!"

"Oh me oh my, he looks so cute when he sleeps!" interjected Mutsumi, causing the girls to pause and get a "Riiiiight" expression on their faces. Mutsumi sat down beside him and the turtle on his stomach looked up and chirped. "Oh hello! How are you doing Tama-chan? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Hmm, you know Tama-chan?" asked Konoka.

"Yes, I watched over her when she was born and then gave her to a nice girl named Miyazaki as she and her friends were looking for a present when I was here taking my exams. I wondered if I'd see Tama-chan again sometime."

"Myuh," said Tama-chan and Mutsumi giggled.

"Oh me, oh my, I'm surprised. So he's a friend of Naru-san's? Third year? That's silly, I'm a fourth year right now!"

"What the heck, she can understand Tama-chan?" gaped Ako. Konoka smiled.

"There's a surprising amount of people who CAN," said Konoka happily.

* * *

"Where is that idiot?" wondered Naru to herself. "He usually doesn't miss the seminars."

As the end of class bell rang, Naru fished out her cell phone and dialled up a number. Letting it ring a couple of times, the other end picked up. _"Hello?"_ asked a girl's voice.

"Hello? Who is this? Is this Keitaro's cell?" asked Naru.

_"Oh Naru-san! It's me, Konoka."_

Naru breathed a sigh of relief. "Konoka-chan, I was wondering why Keitaro wasn't here at Sasaki."

_"Keitaro-sensei... is ill. It's more magic stuff and well..."_

"Eh? More magic stuff? Like what exactly?"

_"He... got attacked. By a vampire."_

Naru's phone fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers and it clattered on the floor. The speaker squawked _"Naru? Naru-san? Hey, is everything all right there? Naru?"_

Regaining her composure, Naru picked up her phone and placed it back to her ear with trembling hands. "Is... he all right?"

_"Yes, but he's unconscious. Ako-chan said that victims wake up several hours after the attack so it's not just Keitaro-sensei. Asuna, Ako-chan, Kazumi-chan and a friend of Ako's, a girl named Otohime Mutsumi and I are working to find out what Evangeline-san wants."_

"GEH!" Cried Naru, thinking she heard wrong. "EVA WHAT!"

_"One of our classmates, Evangeline is the vampire, according to Kazumi-chan. Although we have no hard PROOF since most of it is inconclusive but it's still crazy. Naru-san, are you all right? You sound like you're running or something."_

"I... I'm fine," said Naru, getting control of her breathing. Evangeline? Eva-chan? A vampire? Couldn't be. "Hey, um, send Keitaro my regards and hope he gets better."

Hanging up, Naru slumped against the classroom wall. 'Eva-chan? A vampire? Couldn't be. I must have been hearing things too much. Still, maybe run this by the pervert ermine.' With a much heavier step, Naru headed for home.

* * *

"Sensei, sensei, time to get up." Konoka sighed and shook Keitaro twice. "Sensei!"

"He's not getting up," said Asuna. "He's actually still out of it?"

"I know. What are we going to do for class then?" wondered Konoka.

"How about we get Tama-chan to teach?" said Asuna wryly and then Konoka grinned. Asuna balked. "You're not SERIOUSLY considering...!"

"C'mon, this'll take some work," said Konoka, grabbing Asuna's hand and running out the door.

* * *

"Class, please, settle down," called out Shizuna-sensei as 3-A found their seats. "Keitaro-sensei is sick so we have brought in a new teacher for the remainder of his illness. Please welcome your Substitutes, Miss Otohime Mutsumi and of course, Tama-chan."

There was a deafening silence as the pair walked in. "Oh me, oh my," said Mutsumi, tapping a hand to her head. "I didn't think that I could do this but Konoka-san insisted. Tama-chan and I will be your professors for the day. Please get out your English Neo Horizon Textbooks and turn to chapter 5. There will be a ten point pop quiz afterwards."

"Myuh," said Tama-chan and the girls scrambled into action. In the back rows, Evangeline was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair.


	10. Chapter 9 : Power Up! The Undying Magi!

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima! Are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are his creation and these are used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 9 : Power Up! The Undying Magi!

* * *

"These are the visitor quarters," said Keitaro as he led them inside. "Being that you're on the top floor, it allows for easy access to all facilities on all floors."

"Thanks. Hey, you get some rest, okay? No studying for you."

Keitaro sweated. "Yes ma'am."

Naru made a hmph sound and added, "I'm just worried you might push yourself too hard, too fast. That's all. Well, thanks."

As Naru breezed into the room, Kitsune paused and said, "She's just worried. You take care, okay?"

"I will," said Keitaro and Kitsune grinned and closed the door. He sighed and headed downstairs a level. "What a day it's been. Maybe I should rest up again."

Jiggling the door open with his key, Keitaro switched on the light and yawned, pulling his shirt off. "Boy I'm sleepy," said Keitaro as he looked around the room. It was empty and quiet. "They're probably out," he remarked to himself as he slid under his sheets. "With Tama-chan with Mutsumi-san, I may as well rest up before class tomorrow."

Flicking off the light, he soon sunk into slumber.

Several hours later, the sound of giggles came through the door as the door was opened up. "I think..." said Konoka, trying to orient her mind, "We should'a kept from drinking... and aging at the same time..."

Asuna giggled as she stumbled into the room, kicking off her new shoes. "We... had fun right? Negi... so hot... easier way than buying... booze..."

"I... think I'm going to bed.." said Konoka as she staggered around the room. "Whoops!"

Tumbling onto the floor, Konoka sighed, grabbed the soft pillow and said, "Sleepy time..."

"Konoka, where did ya go?" asked Asuna as she stumbled and fell onto Konoka. "Oh, there ya are..."

"Mm, soft pillow," said Konoka and she suddenly started to snore.

"Konoka? Aw fudge..." muttered Asuna as she drifted off into a drunken sleep.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Asuna slowly opened one eye, and then another. The splitting headache reminded her of how much soda and Age Pills they had consumed. "Ow..." When you were twenty five, even the headaches were big.

Then her eyes focused and she looked down on her comfy pillow. Keitaro looked back at her, his shirt off and his pants half undone. She looked down at herself, her clothing in disarray and her panties around her ankles. Then she looked at Konoka who was sleeping, her new dress around her waist and her chest pillowed into Keitaro's arm. At the physical age of twenty five as well, she was very busty for her age. And then she looked at

Keitaro's panicked expression and said, "...This is awkward."

"God, it's too early!" shouted someone from across the hall. There was a banging at the door and then it was wrenched open as Ayaka stormed into the room, dressed in a bathrobe. "What the heck is someone... screaming... about...?"

Keitaro went to stone, Asuna was stricken with horrific fear and Konoka cuddled into his arm. Ayaka's mouth moved with no apparent sounds coming out of it.

Then, Konoka stirred, awoke and said, "Morning..." as she lazily got up and kissed Keitaro on the cheek.

At that moment, all hell broke loose as Kazumi looked into the room and exclaimed loudly, "SENSEI HAS TWO UNKNOWN LOVERS, DETAILS AT ELEVEN!"

* * *

"So yeah, if I change my name, cut my hair, get contacts, dye it, burn my fingerprints off and get an operation on my throat to make it a husky alto, we can be out of the country by five," said Asuna, palming her face into her hands.

"Are you CERTAIN you didn't do anything?" demanded Naru.

"Nothing! We came home a bit drunk since those age pills react like alcohol with soda," wailed Asuna. "I'm going to be expelled or shot or both!"

"Calm down Asuna," said Konoka. "They didn't RECOGNIZE us which is the good thing. Grandpa will probably figure it out sooner or later though..."

"We're doomed, we're doomed, my life is over, Takahata-sensei will think I'm a wanton slut..." moaned Asuna as Keitaro sighed. Naru hit him on the head.

"This is your fault," said Naru.

"Mine? How is it MY fault?" demanded Keitaro.

"It just is. Deal with it."

"Okay, from what I can see, you have two options. Option one, you two return to your old bodies and this never happened since Keitaro's phantom women are never seen or heard from again," said Kitsune with a wide grin. "Two, you play it up and hope it becomes real."

"Fat chance of that happening!" shouted Asuna and regretted it as her head protested with a jackhammer.

"Three... Keitaro goes under cover." Finished Kitsune. "You have a bottle of that stuff, right?"

"Right here," said Asuna, digging it out of her pocket and handing it to Kitsune who checked the label over. "What's your idea then?"

"You two are going to go back to your normal ages and pretend this never happened," said Kitsune. "While Keitaro needs to buy some new clothing NOW."

"Eh?"

* * *

"At least my clothing is getting some use now," said Negi as he opted to become sixteen once more in the interest of Keitaro-preservation. Keitaro, now a little boy of ten looked at his body.

"Everything's so short," he said. As a little kid, his face was rounded, his hair was messy and he wore Negi's clothing. "At least it's not a bad fit..."

"Aw, you're so cute, sensei!" exclaimed Konoka who had grudgingly restored herself back to her fifteen year old state. Fortunately, the forms she and Asuna picked were at least twenty five and they looked quite different from their original fifteen year old forms.

"It's not MUCH of disguise but it's a disguise," said Kitsune with a nod. Naru rolled her eyes.

"You think ANYONE is going to be fooled?" asked Naru and Kitsune shrugged.

"In the meantime, we'll have to let Mutsumi-san substitute for me," said Keitaro, letting out a despondent sigh. "What a week this has been."

"Oh me oh my," said Mutsumi as she reached down and pulled at Keitaro's cheek. "You're so cute Keitaro-san! Lemme try one!"

"Eh?" asked Keitaro as Mutsumi pulled out a pill and swallowed it.

There was a customary poof of magic but when it resolved, Mutsumi stood there in a too-large shirt at the age of five. She giggled happily and said, "Lookie, I'm young again!"

"Aw, Mutsumi's so cute!" exclaimed Naru. "I'm starting to like this idea. Lets see if I can get down younger than that."

There was a poof and Naru stood there in her too-large dress at the age of two and a half. She stuck her finger into her mouth adorably and giggled.

"It's becoming a preschool in here," said Kitsune said as two more simultaneous poofs resulted in a six year old Konoka and a five year old Asuna. "Definitely a preschool."

"Na-chan!" exclaimed Mutsumi, giggling as she wrestled with Naru. "Look at you, you're so cute!"

"Hey, cut that out, it tickles!" laughed Naru as the group wrestled around. Negi and Keitaro laughed.

"They certainly are full of energy," said Negi as Asuna was dragged into the fray by a giggling Konoka.

"Yeah..." said Keitaro.

"Lets see who gets to first pounce on Keitaro-san!" announced Mutsumi. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Kyah, we're not ready yet!" exclaimed Naru and Asuna as they threw out their choices.

"_Na-chan you're really bad at this. All you do is throw out scissors!"_

Keitaro blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What... was that?"

"What was what?" asked Negi curiously.

"Um... nothing. I was just, spacing out there."

"Dogpile!" The pair suddenly found themselves being pounced on by a quartet of hyperactive giggling girls.

* * *

"It's the attack of the preschoolers," sighed Negi as he carried Naru on his back. Mutsumi had hitched a ride on Kitsune's back and Asuna and Konoka walked alongside in small dresses, hanging onto Keitaro who was playing the part of the big brother. "Everyone is staring."

"It's cause everyone is adorable," quipped Mutsumi. Somehow it was slightly eerie that they all retained their personalities and memories, but it would be detrimental for someone not to be able to do anything they did.

"Ooof, Naru-san, you're a little heavy for a preschooler," said Negi and Naru bonked him on the head with surprising force. "Ow!"

"Hey you guys!" called out Shinobu as she and Sarah ran up. "Oh, who're the kids? They're so cute!"

"There's an uproar centered around these two getting drunk and sleeping in the same futon as the Ronin-sensei," said Naru from Negi's shoulders and Sarah stifled a snicker but failed, bursting into laughter.

"Bwahahahaha! This is RICH! So that's Naru? And lemme guess, Konoka and Asuna?"

"How did you figure that?" asked Asuna in her little voice.

"You still wear your bells, dork," said Sarah, leaning down and ringing one of her ponytail bells.

"Who's the last one?" asked Shinobu.

"Otohime Mutsumi, nice to meet ya," said Mutsumi cutely. "I'm really twenty one!"

"Aw, she's adorable!" exclaimed Shinobu. "C'mon, we gotta show Su and Motoko this. They're over at the Technology Labs."

* * *

"Please try to keep your kids from running around," said a tired looking technician as he eyed the small group of kids and adults. "Satomi-sempai is coming out soon."

There was a fierce explosion from the other room and four girls were flung out of the room, smouldering. "Nyah ha ha!" laughed Su as she got up and helped Satomi to her feet. "Looks like the coils overheated."

"I think so, and I think I didn't align the heat sinks properly," said Satomi as she dusted off her coat. "Are you two all right, Setsuna-san, Motoko-san?"

"We'll be fine," said Motoko, getting to her feet. "Oh hello everyone. Who are the children?"

"It's a long story that involves hiding," said Naru from Negi's shoulders. "Suffice to say it, those two got tipsy when you take Age Pills with carbonated drinks and wound up half-naked in the Ronin-sensei's bed."

"Why... that... cad!" exclaimed Motoko, burning with unholy fire. There was also flames marking Setsuna and Keitaro hid behind Negi. "Where is the bastard? I will smite Urashima myself!"

"Um, hi?" said Keitaro, peeking out from behind his Negi-shaped-meatshield. "Please don't hurt me."

Motoko made an "ergh" sound and reluctantly sheathed the sword that had come out when she was angry. "I cannot strike a child, even if he is the bastard."

"But you strike me all the time," said Negi and Motoko gave him a look that plainly read 'Don't Tempt Me'.

"You are... intact, Konoka-ojousama?" asked Setsuna and Konoka looked at her curiously with all the innocence a little girl could muster. "Thank god," she sighed heavily.

"Magic is quite interesting," said Satomi casually. "So... how much magic did this take?"

"One highly concentrated pill," said Negi with a sigh. "It really seems that anyone we encounter knows of, or will find out of magic early on."

"Fuuuuuu..." said Satomi, a speculative gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"Where do you suppose sensei is? He was up and about yesterday," said Haruna.

"There was a ruckus at the dorm this morning," said Yue. "He was seen fleeing the scene with two women around the age of twenty five."

"Eehhhh? Sensei and two women?" asked Nodoka.

"It's probably another misunderstanding," said Yue with a shrug.

"Mm," agreed Kaede as she and the rest of the Baka Rangers were gathered around their desks before the class began. "Where's Baka Red?"

"Probably in the thick of things-aru," said Ku Fei with a sagely nod.

"Sensei approaches!" called out Sakurako from the door and the girls moved towards their seats. The door opened and she called out, "Stand!"

The door slid open and a hand caught the eraser that fell from the ceiling. "Fuu, that was close," said Negi as he strode into the room. With Mutsumi still giggling as a kid on his shoulders, Negi walked into the room.

It had been Satomi's idea to see the reaction of various people in an experiment. Normally they would have refused but all information would be highly classified. So as a result, they remained as their kid forms except for Asuna and Konoka who skidded into the classroom and joined their classmates as Negi picked up Mutsumi from his shoulders and set her on the front desk. "Sorry I'm late," he said cheerfully. "I'm your substitute teacher as Miss Otohime is at Sasaki Seminar today. My name is Nagi Springfield and I'm going to teach your English class today. Please be seated."

The girls sat down as Negi grinned to himself. Going under his fathers name would feasibly separate anyone from pegging Negi as the cool and cultured Nagi. "You were working out the Neo Horizons, book, right? Well please turn to page seventy four..."

Looking up at the class, many of the girls were sighing. Nodoka recognized him immediately and was blushing. And at the back, a girl was seething. Blinking at the reaction he got from her, he pulled out the chart Keitaro gave him and checked the seating. 'Evangeline... so she's the vampire. I wonder why she's angry at me?'

"That'll be all for today," said Negi. "Remember that your sensei will be back tomorrow and he expects you to read. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei," the girls chorused as they gathered up their things. In the clamor, Evangeline got up and strode through the crowd. Walking up to Negi, she stared at him and said,

"Nagi..."

"Um, yes?"

"Bastard." She snapped angrily, her gaze penetrating and even. "I thought it was the real Nagi for a moment."

Negi flinched at the venom in Evangeline's voice. "You knew my father?"

"So you are his son," said Evangeline. "Hmph. You can't be more than that ten year old brat that came by with Naru and Kitsune. So, why the deception?"

"Sort of an experiment," said Negi.

"Well... sensei," she said, stressing the word, "Watch your back."

"Fun girl," said Negi as she walked away with Chachamaru in tow, "For a psycho."

"I think she's lonely," said Mutsumi, having kept mostly quiet through the day. "Negi-chan, can you let me down, I want to go talk to her."

"Be careful," said Negi. "I could feel some magic from her."

"Fu fu fu," laughed Mutsumi and she headed out the door.

* * *

"So that's it," said Evangeline as they stared at the computer screen. "The reason why we never found out what grounds the spell is because it is tied into the electrical field around it."

"Yes," said Chachamaru as she manipulated the programs with her interfaces. "Tonight there will be a scheduled maintenance for the power grid and it will give us an opening to bring down the electrical field."

"So... tonight I'll get my power back, and I think I know the first thing I'm going to do."

"Um, hello?" asked Mutsumi as she peeked around the corner. Evangeline jumped and Chachamaru's eyebrows rose. "I was looking around and wanted to talk to you and..."

"This little girl is under an illusion mistress," said Chachamaru. "Scanners indicate she is Otohime Mutsumi, our substitute for the last two days."

"Miss Otohime, is it?" said Evangeline. "Well, you just heard too much now."

"EEEEEE!"

* * *

"Scary stuff, huh Tama-chan?" said Keitaro as he wandered the halls of the dorm. "It's going to be dark soon."

"_This is a city wide announcement. The power will be shut off for seventy five minutes in one minute, twenty seconds. Please do not go out during this maintenance period."_

"And there it goes," said Keitaro as he passed the baths. The sound of girls bathing could be heard in the large room and Keitaro sighed. Closing his eyes, he stepped into the room and called out, "The power will be off in a minute! Anyone bathing please return to your rooms!"

"Eeew, sensei don't look over here!" cried Makie.

"My eyes are shut!" called out Keitaro.

Then, the lights went off.

* * *

"Field down mistress. Your powers have returned."

High above the city, a tall shapely form stood, her ragged cloak fluttering in the wind. She was dressed in black leather and one sharpened canine emerged from her mouth in a sinister grin. "Back with a vengeance."

* * *

"Eeew, it's dark now!" cried Akira. "Can't we get out now, Makie-chan?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to shut down this soon!" called out Makie as she grabbed her towel. Beside her, Yuna and Ako scrambled for their clothing. "Sensei, are you still there?"

Fumbling around in the darkness, Akira picked up a waterproof flashlight and played it towards the door. There, Keitaro stood, hands at his side. "Sensei?" asked Akira.

"Fu fu fu," laughed Keitaro.

"Um, sensei, you're being really creepy," said Makie, covering herself with her towel. "Sensei? Are you listening?"

He looked up and the girls stiffened at his expression. An unholy glint was in his eyes as fangs elongated from his mouth. "Sensei's not here anymore," he whispered and then there was screaming.

The flashlight went up into the air and fell into the water below.


	11. Mahora Sensei Keitaro Special 2!

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro! Special!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters are used for entertainment purposes only. This story is set in between the timeframe of chapter 9 and 10 in order to flesh out the two month gap.

Special 2 : Onegai Teacher

* * *

Keitaro kicked off his shoes at the front of the girls' dorm and placed them into the locker provided as he shouldered his book bag, having come directly from Sasaki Seminar. "Any mail today?" he asked of the woman at the front desk.

"Actually there is something," said the lady and she gave him a thick official looking letter. "This arrived for you this morning. Someone you know died?"

"God I hope not," said Keitaro as he carried his things up to the room he shared with Konoka and Asuna. After unlocking the door, Keitaro put his things aside and popped the end off. Pulling out the thick paper, he set to reading it.

After a minute, he shared a glance with Tama-chan who voiced his concerns. "Myuh."

"Myuh, definitely Myuh," said Keitaro in agreement.

* * *

"Mom what's the big idea?" demanded Keitaro as he leaned against the wall in the lobby. "I mean, I'm still studying right? Why put me through all of this?"

"_Keitaro be reasonable. The only reason why you're killing yourself trying to get into Tokyo University is because of a memory. While your father and I are proud that your grandmother got you that job at Mahora, you're not going to be a sensei forever you know. So when we were approached, we jumped at the chance. She's a very lovely girl."_

"But ARRANGING my marriage?" demanded Keitaro.

"_Dear it's not an arranged marriage; it's an O-mimi, a blind date."_

"And for the purposes of this conversation, you two are deliberately keeping the identity of the girl away from me," said Keitaro, his expression akin to "What The Fuck." and his voice bland.

"_It's a Blind Date for a reason. Don't worry; it's not until the weekend so you have plenty of time to prepare."_

'Prepare? It's tomorrow!' thought Keitaro angrily. "Mom, c'mon, I can't do this now! I have exams to study for!"

"_It's one date Keitaro. We're not asking for you to MARRY the girl on the spot. Just date her. See what she likes and maybe you'll forget about the whole Tokyo University thing. Oh, that's the doorbell. I got to run Keitaro so make sure you go to this!"_

"Wait, hold on Mom? Mom! Don't hang..." Then there was a click followed by a dialtone. "Up." Keitaro sighed and hung up the phone. "What am I going to do, Tama-chan?"

"I think it's kind of romantic," said a voice to the side and Keitaro nearly jumped out of his skin as Kaede smiled and held up a hand in greeting. "Feeling stressed out, sensei?"

"Well, sort of," said Keitaro, sagging against the wall. "I don't know. This is so unlike my parents and so much like them. They hate the fact that I haven't gotten into Tokyo U yet and I'm just not going to sit down and run the family business."

"Hmm... well, when sessha gets frustrated, sessha tends to go and relax." said Kaede. "Do you want to relax with sessha?"

Keitaro blinked. He then smiled. "Heh, sounds like fun. Better than getting my marriage set up, that's for sure."

As the pair headed out, Fuuka turned to Fumika and grinned. "Did you hear that? Sensei might be getting married!"

* * *

"If this is relaxing, kill me now," moaned Keitaro as he lay sprawled on the rocky ground. Kaede giggled softly as she lit the fire and attended to cleaning out the fish that were skewered on sticks. "Kaede-san," said Keitaro, turning over onto his back to stare into the starry skies, "I gotta ask; how long have you been a ninja?"

"Fuuu," said Kaede as she pitched the tent. "Perhaps about twelve years since I was three years old. My family is a big ninja clan in the area. I suppose my lame excuses aren't serving well, is it, sensei?"

Keitaro chuckled as he rolled over onto his side. "I'm glad you're on my side. From what I saw today I couldn't match up reasonably well enough."

"Fuu, sensei has potential I have to admit. What I saw on the bridge that night."

"Eh?" said Keitaro, blinking. "But I didn't see you anywhere near the bridge that night."

"Fu fu fu," laughed Kaede. "I was standing on a building nearby. You didn't see me because I didn't fight. What do you say sensei? Would you like to learn the art of ninjitsu from me?"

Keitaro looked into Kaede's smiling expression and he nodded. "All right, we'll continue until we return tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. Come along, we have much to teach you young Genin."

"Eh?"

"Fuu, I am your Chuunin Instructor now," said Kaede as she thrust a roasted fish towards Keitaro. "And that means you are my Genin, a low ranked ninja. And the first thing that you will learn is how to shape your Chi."

* * *

The insistent knocking on the door roused Asuna from bed as she clambered down from the top bunk and threw open the door irritably. "What is it?"

A man and a woman stood there along with another two who bore a striking resemblance to Keitaro. The man was definitely where Keitaro got his looks while his mother looked like a very traditional woman if it weren't for the casual slacks and long-sleeved blouse she wore.

The other man was a man in a traditional kimono and had a sharp feature to his chin. He also was smiling as one of his eyes was covered with a stylish patch and the other eye was crinkled upwards in a smile. His wife was a woman in a kimono that reinforced the contemporary ninja look as her shirt below the half-open kimono was a fishnet shirt and she wore bandages.

"Yo," greeted the man in the kimono. "I'm looking for Urashima Keitaro. Is he here?"

"Um, sensei hasn't returned home yet," said Asuna as Konoka looked around the wall sleepy eyed. "Would you like to come in?"

"Hmm, I hope he didn't run away because of the Blind Date," said the Keitaro look alike. "Dear, what do you think?"

"Miss... Kakurazaki?" said the casual looking woman and Asuna nodded. "Where is he exactly?"

"Uhhh, I'm not too sure actually where he is right now. Konoka, do you know he is?"

Konoka fought back the urge to crawl back into bed but said, "Sensei's with Kaede-chan. They're out camping right now in the mountains just outside of the school."

The response, was to say the least, unexpected as the woman whom Asuna by now had identified as Keitaro's mother, clasped her hands and exclaimed, "They're dating already? Oh happy day, this calls for a celebration Iruka!"

Urashima Iruka sighed as Asuna's hair stood on end. "Hanabi this is going to end badly."

"Don't be so depressed," grinned the man in the kimono as he let himself into Asuna and Konoka's room. Konoka hurried to prepare tea as Asuna stepped back, twitching several times in rapid succession. "I'm sure my daughter will do well. She's the daughter of Nagase Mizuki and Ino. There's no way there's going to be a problem!"

Asuna twitched some more. "Sensei... is on a date... with Kaede...?"

* * *

"Good sensei, good," said Kaede from where she stood sideways on a tree. "You learned the basics of Chi manipulation. Come up here and have a drink."

"Um, shouldn't we get going?" asked Keitaro curiously as he carefully stepped up the large tree that showed several half-hazard attempts to climb it sideways. The surface was littered with small craters that had occurred with the force of untrained Chi.

"Fuu, I suppose," said Kaede. "But I'm not ready. Not yet."

"Something the matter, er, Kaede-sensei?" asked Keitaro as Kaede handed him a juice box.

"It's just..." Kaede let out a breath and leapt to the branch where Keitaro sat. "It's my family. They are visiting today."

"That's good then... right?"

Kaede lapsed into silence as she looked out into the tree boughs. "Well, maybe we should head home then."

"Kaede... as your sensei, I have to say now that if you have problems, you can talk to me." Kaede looked at Keitaro who smiled and added, "You know, I can't help but wonder if you brought me out here to keep me from having to deal with the blind date today. It would be good timing, wouldn't it?"

Kaede giggled and then started to laugh hard, nearly falling out of her tree. Righting herself, she wiped a tear away from her eyes as she said, "Sessha is feeling better now, sensei."

"Huh?" asked Keitaro as Kaede stood up.

"You see... Sessha is the heir to the family style. And it is sessha who is also... your blind date. I heard about it the day before and your call to your parents confirmed it. I wanted to bring you out here... because sessha is curious."

"Curious?"

"You want to protect those whom you care about. But there are so many. Sessha wondered if you would protect me, if something went wrong."

"Well... sure I'd protect you," said Keitaro as he laughed. Then Kaede's words sunk in. "Dwah! You're my blind date!"

Kaede smiled. "We should continue on. There is much to do."

Feeling foolish, Keitaro followed.

* * *

"You see, Kaede-chan is the heir to our family martial art and Keitaro's family has a art of their own. Many a generation has married into the family," explained Nagase Ino as she sipped her tea. "This is why we arranged for them to spend some time together, in case the option was opened up for us."

"Kaede is a superb Chuunin but is also in training." added Nagase Mizuki. "She has not reached the highest level of ninja status, a Jounin. Of course, if she wishes to become the leader of our style, then she has to best me, the Hokage as our style closely matches the original Urashima Falling Leaf Arts as the Kouga Hidden Leaf Arts."

"Sounds like an episode of _Naruto,_" muttered Asuna and Konoka giggled. "But if this is true, then is sensei going to have to marry Kaede-san later on? They're what, five years apart in age alone!"

"It is true many times our clans have married," said Urashima Iruka. "But there is also a chance that we will simply strengthen our ties in friendship rather than have another joining of the clans. As it stands, Keitaro has no training in the formal arts rather than the heavy amounts of physical damage he can take as a person. His sister, Urashima Kanako is the formal heir to the family Falling Leaf Art."

The door suddenly burst open as the Narutaki's ran into the room. "Say it isn't true!" exclaimed Fuuka loudly.

"Yeah, big sis Kaede can't be getting married to Keitaro-sensei!" added Fumika.

Ino giggled and Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Kaede, you've been taking on Genin? And Kouga Wolf Style Genin for that matter?"

"Hey! What's with the party in the room?" asked Keitaro as he and Kaede walked into the room. "Eh? Mom, dad, what're you doing here so early?"

"We came to make sure you were doing fine, dear," said Hanabi and his father sent a helpless shrug in his direction. "And I see you met the nice girl."

"Er, yeah, cause she's my student," said Keitaro.

"Mother, father," said Kaede with a smile.

"Yo," greeted Mizuki.

* * *

"NOW I feel foolish," said Keitaro as he walked alongside Kaede, dressed in a formal kimono while Kaede smiled as she walked in her own kimono. "Are you going to be fine, Kaede?"

"Fuu, think of this as training," said Kaede. "Come along, there is much to do."

"Er, yes sensei," said Keitaro as Kaede made a jump that brought her to the top of a stone fence that ran along the road. "How do I get up there?"

"First exam," said Kaede from atop. "Channel your Chi into the legs and use it to push yourself upwards as you jump."

"Um, okay." Keitaro took a deep breath and focused. Then, he sprang and flew screaming upwards into the air and came crashing down onto a rooftop. "Ow."

"Fuuu... control, you must have control."

Keitaro found himself laughing despite himself as the pair ran down the streets of Mahora as much as their kimonos would allow. Behind them, Asuna and Konoka watched them run down the way, Setsuna watching from behind Konoka.

"You know," said Konoka, "It would look good for sensei to date Kaede-chan now that I think about it."

"Eh? You think so?" asked Asuna. "I didn't think she'd be happy about this."

"Look at them, Asuna-san," said Setsuna. "They're having fun."

Asuna watched the pair as Kaede coaxed Keitaro onto a fence and the pair sparred back and forth, Keitaro nearly losing his balance several times before splashing down into the koi pond. "They're so cute together," said Konoka, causing Asuna and Setsuna to fall over in shock.

* * *

Several hours later, Keitaro and Kaede watched the stars come out. "Sure is beautiful," said Keitaro softly.

"I agree," said Kaede. "And... thank you, for making this easier."

"What do you mean?" asked Keitaro curiously. "I was surprised that you were the one I was arranged to meet."

"I go through this every year," said Kaede. "This year... sessha was supposed to decide on who she would marry. Sessha has been meeting with people since she was twelve."

"But..." Said Keitaro, shocked. "That can't be good, you're just, well, fifteen right?"

"Hmm..." said Kaede. "Sensei... would you allow me a favor? Would you... let me become your fiancee for just a little while? It would only last until I am eighteen."

"Kaede..."

In the bushes, Konoka, Asuna and Setsuna shared shocked expressions. "I knew Kaede-san was being pressured to choose a fiancé but this..." said Setsuna.

"We can't let that happen! Kaede-chan's too young and..." Asuna floundered for words.

Keitaro let out a tired sigh. "Kaede... sensei. As your student, as your Genin, I will commit myself to the engagement. After all..." He lifted his face and smiled brilliantly. "I can't let my students become entangled with someone they won't be able to get along with, now can I?"

Kaede laughed and Keitaro joined her. "All right, sensei, my Genin, you will become my 'official fiancé'" Said Kaede. "Let us hope that our parents will notforce the matter, okay?"

"There's the Kaede I know," said Keitaro. "C'mon, lets get back to the dorm. I think we need rest. I'll walk you home. The least I can do."

As the pair headed for the dorm, the girls fell out of the bushes; as Setsuna mouthed silent words of shock and Asuna sputtered. Konoka sighed. "I wish I had someone like that, willing to take MY Blind Dates."

"Konoka!"

"Ojousama!"

"Hehehehe, catch me if you can!"


	12. Chapter 10 : Attraction

Side A: Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned, created and developed by Ken Akamatsu. All characters used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 10: Attraction

* * *

"So if x equals tan, then, y equals..." Asuna gripped her head as she rubbed it wildly. "Argh, I can't get this!"

Setsuna tapped the pencil against her lips as she worked at her own problems. Scribbling down the answer, Asuna peered at the mismash of x's and y's before thudding her head against the table. "Setsuna-san, can you tell me how you did that?"

Setsuna sighed and tapped the pencil against the paper. "Okay, if x equals tan, then y equals the difference of x and z. Okay?"

"No, I don't get it at all!" exclaimed Asuna, grabbing the pencil and clicking it savagely to lessen her frustration that was building. "Ugh."

"Algebra isn't that hard," said Setsuna. "And it's a good way to start thinking creatively before we get into high school, right?"

"Sure, and that'll happen when Konoka comes back with some chocolate," griped Asuna. "Which I need NOW."

"I'm home!" called out Konoka. "Asuna, Sechan I brought chocolate!"

"Well, I suppose it's good as any," said Setsuna, a wry smile appearing on the girls' face.

Konoka plopped down in the small table in the middle of the room. Keitaro's bed had been moved up to the loft that was previously a storage place but it had quickly become a small half-room for the sensei. Said sensei was off on one of those martial arts sojourns as the weekend had hit had finally hit and his part time fiancée Kaede decided that now was a good time for him to learn some self defence. Ayaka had fled for a weekend at the tropics and most of the class was visiting family and friends and generally having a good time, leaving the dorm quiet and somewhat empty.

"Sure is quiet and empty," said Konoka as she sat down and opened the box of chocolates.

The heady aroma of dark chocolate reached Asuna's nose and she reached over and picked up one. "Don't mind if I do!"

"Sechan, have some!" said Konoka, pushing the box over. The kendo-ka blushed and took a piece.

"Ooh, I need another," said Asuna, taking the chocolate and nibbling on it. "Where did you get these?"

"At the magic shop downtown," said Konoka. "He said that they were special chocolate."

"Eh? What kind of special chocolate?" asked Asuna curiously.

Konochan," whispered Setsuna in Konoka's ear. "I'm feeling hot today..."

Konoka blinked as Setsuna's hand slid up her slim waist. "Er, Sechan?"

"What's the matter? Never seen girls appreciate you like this?" asked Setsuna and she nibbled on Konoka's ear.

Konoka went brilliant red and Asuna nearly choked on her third piece. "What the HELL?" exclaimed Asuna loudly, face flushed and brilliant red. "Konoka, are these love potions or something?"

"Er," said Konoka, fumbling for the box lid as Setsuna tried her best to molest her. "Um, yes? He said it was good chocolate and I was so hungry so I wanted to bring some chocolate and it was dark chocolate and..."

"Enough," ordered Asuna. The girl shot a look over at Setsuna who was busy with the knot that was holding up Konoka's pants. "I think we need to tie Setsuna down."

* * *

Myoga Hibiki was known for his products, not his personality. So when Asuna walked in with Konoka practically dragging an amorous Setsuna, the man cocked his eyebrow and said, "So, relationship problems, eh girly?"

Asuna snapped out her harisen and whacked him a good one. The elderly man reeled dizzily for a moment and then righted himself with a cry of, "BITCH! What'd you do that for!"

"Shut up old man!" snapped Asuna. "You sold Konoka some love chocolates and we ate some! Setsuna won't stop trying to do obscene things to her!"

"Actually I don't mind," put in Konoka but Asuna continued her shouting with the old man who had regained equilibrium.

"What are you gonna do to help us RIGHT this?" snarled Asuna.

"Hey, it's not my fault you girls eat my stock without checking the labels," said Myoga and got walloped once more. "All right! Just stop hitting me bitch!" He got another smack for his troubles as the old man walked around the counter and grabbed a chart that hung on the wall next to him. "Okay, how many did she eat?"

"One," said Asuna and Myoga made a humming sound. "Well?"

"That girl's all repressed. It's lucky she was around someone she really loved or she'd probably jumped the closest person possible. These are Love Chocolates, no mistake about that but it'll bring out the repressed feelings towards someone that they really love."

"Makes sense," said Konoka thoughtfully as Setsuna had stopped trying to get into her pants and was simply cuddling the other girl, much to Konoka's cheerful amusement. "Asuna ate three and she's not trying to get into my pants."

The man goggled. "THREE! Baal's Balls girl! You're lucky you're not around the person you love the most or you'll be bearing CHILD by now!"

Asuna blanched for a moment and then a small fantasy came to her of carrying two girls and an older boy who suspiciously looked like the children of her and Takahata. Konoka and Setsuna made the effort to mutter "Old Man Fetish" before Konoka returned to fending off Setsuna's advances. There was a time and place for necking and PDA wasn't on her To-Do List as of the moment.

Myoga bonked Asuna on the head who was lost in the fantasy. "Pay attention! For the next thirty six hours you are to be blindfolded and led around the campus! I know the headmaster will give me the boot if I let one of his students become pregnant through products coming from my shop!"

"Huh? Blindfolded?" asked Asuna. "Why?"

"Foolish girl. It's so that you won't see the one you love! This magic is activated through external stimulus such as seeing the person! Now stand still while I blindfold you!"

In short order and a few bumps and bruises, Asuna walked around with a blindfold, being led by Konoka and Setsuna who had a grasp on both her hands. "This is very awkward," said Asuna as she walked around, nearly tripping on a loose flagstone in the walkway. "What if someone sees me? My reputation will be SHOT!"

"Asuna-san!" called out a voice and Asuna looked around for the source. "Hey, why are you blindfolded?"

"Misora-chan?" asked Asuna, reaching out for the girl and encountering a soft pliable object.

"HEY!" exclaimed Misora, jumping away out of Asuna's range as the girl had reached up and groped her chest. Blushing fiercely, the girl added, "So what's the deal with Asuna?"

"We're, um, trying to work on a project," said Konoka in an attempt to cover the existence of magic.

"That's right," said Setsuna, her voice still a bit husky from her arousal. "Konochan and Asuna-san and I are trying an experiment."

"Experiment?" asked Misora curiously. She then blinked several times as Setsuna started to nibble on Konoka's neck. "Er..."

"Um, Sechan and Asuna were asked to help with an off-campus play and needs to get into character by being a flirt, and Asuna's walking around for thirty six hours blindfolded since she's playing a blind girl!" exclaimed Konoka as Asuna's hand found hers. "I'm their monitor and project foundation!"

Misora chuckled, stifling the loud guffaws that threatened to rise to the fore. "Well, keep up the good work then. I'll be interested in the results." With that, the girl ran off in a flash, breaking into loud laughter around the corner.

"Mrgh," said Konoka, feeling sick. "I just lied to Misora-chan. I don't feel good now."

"Chocolate?" asked Setsuna and Konoka examined the chocolate offered to her. Finding that it was a Wonka bar, she ate it.

"This is going to be a very long weekend," said Konoka, polishing off the American chocolate.

* * *

Lunch was a curious affair. Asuna was quickly learning that hamburgers were easy to eat when blindfolded, though she was worried about a mess being made if something dropped. Konoka had quickly set down napkins and instructed Asuna to lean forward over the table. Setsuna had not given up on feeding Konoka fries and the girl had quickly learned to adapt to the girl's inhibited state.

Konoka had found out that Setsuna's inhibited side was part amorous and part cutely loyal. The girl's actual "must ravish Konochan" state had slowly begun to calm down and she was becoming less inhibited and more of a caring and open Setsuna, the one that Konoka wanted to see more often.

After Asuna had a tussle with a pickle at the local Mahora McDonalds, the girls had made their way to the park to walk off the very fattening food. There was a warm breeze that noon and the girls made their way through the park, occasionally stopping to watch the scenery and let Asuna look around at the beautiful park when no one was around.

"It's nice," said Konoka, listening to the trickling stream that ran through the park and emptied itself into the bay.

"Mmm, yes," said Setsuna. "I wish today would never end, right Konochan?"

Konoka smiled as she let Setsuna hold her hand. "Yeah."

Asuna lay on her back, watching the clouds roll by. "There," she said, pointing into the sky. "That looks like a duck."

Konoka flopped on her back to look at where Asuna was peering and said, "Oh yes it does!"

"The sky is so blue," said Setsuna. "On a day like today, you can see forever."

"You know," said Konoka. "I always dreamed of flying. Not in a plane but on a broom or maybe with wings. Maybe one day, I'll be able to do it."

"Well... maybe you can," said Setsuna. "I'll give you a ride, Konochan."

"Huh?" asked Konoka. "What do you mean Sechan?"

"I... I can feel the power of the chocolate beginning to wane," said Setsuna, her words beginning to stumble. The kendo-ka was obviously beginning to slowly come off the chocolate induced high. "If you will let me, I will take you flying Konochan, before I loose my nerve."

"Of course I'll let you," said Konoka. "You know I always trust you Sechan."

Setsuna smiled as she stood up. Stepping back, large white wings erupted from her back. The other two girls stared in absolute awe as Setsuna's wings twitched and fluffed it out. "This is what I wanted to tell you, Konochan," said Setsuna softly. "Now that I haven't lost my nerve, will you... let me take you flying?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Konoka happily. "Sechan, you look like an angel."

Setsuna blushed as she scooped up Konoka in her arms. "We'll be back," said Setsuna and gave Asuna a wink. The other girl grinned and gave her a thumb up in reply. With a flap of her wings, Setsuna took off into the distance carrying Konoka who laughed and shrieked happily.

"Hmm, so Setsuna finally gathered her courage," said a voice from behind Asuna and she turned to face Takahata. "Yo," he greeted.

"T-Takahata-sensei!" exclaimed Asuna in absolute horrified shock. A million thoughts whirled through Asuna's mind as she began to panic.

"Hmm?" asked Takahata. "Is something wrong Asuna-kun?"

Asuna stared at him for a long moment and then slowly, she realized something. She didn't want him. "Er, I, um..." stammered Asuna. "I..."

Reaching out tentatively, she poked Takahata in the stomach. And then again. "Are you all right?" asked Takahata and Asuna swallowed hard.

"Um, I'm not feeling well," said Asuna as she stumbled back. "I think I'm going to go to the dorm now. Bye!" Asuna tore off into the distance, leaving a bewildered Takahata.

* * *

"Asuna!" called out Konoka as the two girls walked into the dorm room, looking thoroughly windswept. "Sechan and I had such a good time! Asuna? Are you in bed?"

Reaching out for the lump, Konoka pulled the blanket away from Asuna and blinked. "Asuna? Are you crying?"

"I don't love him," whispered Asuna, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I saw Takahata-sensei. And I don't love him."

"Oh dear," said Setsuna, having replaced her wings and bearings. "Is the chocolate still working?"

"YES!" shrieked Asuna, sitting up and bonking her head on the roof. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, she continued on. "It's only been twelve hours! I can't believe it, I don't like Takahata-sensei like that?" Listlessly, the girl flopped into bed.

"Asuna, you have to get a hold of yourself!" exclaimed Konoka.

"Fu fu fu, I'm all burnt up into ash," said Asuna, doing a credible imitation of Keitaro.

Elsewhere, Keitaro sneezed then was immediately backhanded into the river.

* * *

"She hasn't come out of the room for the entire weekend now," said Konoka as she and a few of the girls sat around a table in the rarely used dormitory dining hall. "I haven't been getting any sleep because Asuna is crying all night."

"Poor girl," said Makie, tapping the table. Only a few of the girls were privy to the secret of magic, and the vast majority of them were around the table with the exception of one or two whom were off at club meetings or what not. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"She suffered a massive shock to her system," said Yue, sipping at her newest juice, Last Elixir. "Learning that even chocolate induced love isn't enough to make her fall in love with a teacher that she's been trying to catch the eye of for how many years are bound to make an impact. The best thing for us to do is to make sure that she doesn't waste away in there from grief."

"Can't we find out who she actually loves?" asked Nodoka. "There has to be something we can do."

"The chocolate has worn off by now," said Setsuna, shaking her head. "Kazumi? Anything on your side?"

"Nothing," said Kazumi. "Turtleese isn't a language you pick up every day and it's harder and harder to find spell books in the language. I'm sure that there isn't one for finding the one you love in there either, otherwise the Turtle Empire wouldn't have died out."

"Which stands to wonder who she actually loves deep in her heart," said Haruna. "I can't detect anything mind you but there's gotta be something we can do."

"Yo," said Kaede, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Why the long faces?"

"Kaede-san!" Exclaimed Yue, shocked that the girl appeared out of nowhere. Quickly, they related the tale and Kaede nodded. "Is there anything you can try?" asked Yue.

"Nothing short than Asuna taking another chocolate and searching the Kanto area," said Kaede and the girls sighed.

"Hey," said Haruna. "Asuna isn't THAT desperate, is she?"

"Um..."

* * *

"Wow, what a week," said Keitaro as he practically limped into the room. Throwing his stuff up top to his loft, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper labelled "Keitaro". "Never knew being a fiancé was so tough," he chuckled to himself as he walked into the shower.

At the sound of hot pouring water, Asuna lifted her head and looked at the strewn mess. "Sensei's here," she said listlessly. She then wrinkled her nose. "Eew, I can't sleep and moan when it smells in here."

Clambering down, she pulled the shirt and pants and tied it into a bag to bring to the laundry room in a minute. As she cleaned up, her hand swept over the table and uncovered the box of chocolate. Asuna looked at the label and sighed. "Great, Konoka still has some."

Grabbing the chocolate, she made to pitch it when she paused for a moment. Opening the box, there were still a good portion of wrapped sweets in there. "I guess if it doesn't work, it's still good chocolate," said Asuna, taking a bite of one.

The door whooshed open as Keitaro walked out, wrapped in a towel and drying his hair with another. "Ah, that was good. ERK! Asuna-san! I didn't know you were in here!"

Asuna looked up, face red. "Sensei!" she stammered. There was a thudding sensation in her chest. Like a low "Ba-bump".

"Oh geez, I shoulda put this in the laundry first," said Keitaro, grabbing his stuff. "Sorry bout the mess. The laundry room is just to the right?"

"Er, yeah," said Asuna.

_Bump. Ba-Bump._

"Cool. Back in a few." Grabbing his robe, Keitaro secured it around and walked out, leaving Asuna red and flustered and heart pounding.

"No..." said Asuna in a low whisper. "Do... I love sensei?"

A kaleidoscope of thoughts whirled around in her head, remembering the fun times with him. "It can't be!" she screamed.

"Can't be what?" asked Keitaro, popping into the room with his bag empty and his robe hanging open. "Are you okay? You look red."

"I... er... um..." stammered Asuna as he came up close and leaned his forehead against hers. "What?"

"I'm checking for fever," said Keitaro. "You're feeling warm. Have you been eating properly?"

"Er, I can't, I just..." Asuna took a step back and came down on Tama-chan who "Myuhed" and flew out from under her foot. The pair went down in a tangle of limbs and Asuna found herself lying on top of Keitaro, his knee between her legs and all other sorts of compromising positions.

"Geez, I'm sorry," exclaimed Keitaro as he struggled to get up. His knee came up between Asuna's legs and she gasped. "Argh!"

"I... I..." Asuna sniffled and leaned in. "I have to do this. I can't stop myself."

"You can't!" exclaimed Keitaro wildly as Asuna captured his face in her hands. "You're a student, I'm a teacher!"

"Then please, teach me," whispered Asuna as she leaned in closer.

"Oh boy..." swallowed Keitaro.

There was a loud bang at the door and it flew open, revealing a group of flustered girls who were breathing a bit heavily from running up six flights of stairs. "What's going on, Asuna?" demanded Setsuna, her sword partially drawn.

"Oh my, how ecchi," grinned Haruna, taking in the sight and Nodoka fell over in a dead faint. Makie and Yue went red as Yue tried to help Nodoka to her feet, Setsuna stammered and Konoka blinked rapidly. Kazumi stifled wild laughter and Kaede raised an eyebrow but her expression belayed amusement.

"I... er..." stammered Asuna and Keitaro stared at their audience, horrified. "I ate the chocolate and Keitaro-sensei is in here and I feel my heart going doki doki and now I want his baby and...!"

Konoka picked up the box and looked at Asuna. "You ate some?"

"Uh huh, and my heart's going doki doki!" exclaimed Asuna hotly, still flushed.

"Er..." said Keitaro, trying to get free and earning a gasp from Asuna who still had him pinned with her strangely incredible strength. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

Konoka looked at the box and said, "Oh, these are my normal chocolates I bought from the Chocoholics store on forty fifth!"

"Eh?" asked Asuna, eyes going wide. Keitaro still looked on somewhat cluelessly as Konoka explained.

"I pitched out the last batch, considering what happened," continued Konoka brightly. "And bought normal store-bought chocolate! Sorry if I scared you Asuna."

"So... my attraction to sensei... isn't real?" said Asuna slowly, causing the robe-clad man to blink wildly for a moment as she stood up without brushing up against any body parts. "I see." she said, accompanied by a loud crack of knuckles.

"WHY ME!" cried Keitaro as he was launched into the hallway with Asuna running after him.

"I'M GETTING MY FRUSTRATIONS OUT, SENSEI!" yelled Asuna as she continued to bash him down the hallway.

"And thus, life goes back to normal," said Konoka cheerfully as Setsuna stared as Asuna chased the man all over the dorm, the girls humming a comedic coda as the rampant man-bashing continued.


	13. Chapter 11 : Buried Memories

Side A : Mahora Sensei Keitaro!

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima are owned and copyright Ken Akamatsu and all characters are used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 11 : Buried Memories

* * *

"Oh, you're awake?"

Asuna opened her eyes to look up at Seta who was tending to the fire as Sarah snoozed quietly on his lap. Nearby, Keitaro was pulling artefact after artefact out of the san while Negi read over the book that had been their guide for the entire journey. Close by next to the fire Nyamo napped with Shinobu napping right behind her looking like a pair of matched book ends. Seta held up one of the fish they had caught at the ruins and held it out. "Here, eat this. You'll feel better."

Asuna sat up and took the fish. Taking a bite, she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Mmm, about an hour," said Seta, rubbing his head. "The psychic backlash of breaking the first layer of protection on this place did a number on you since you share the same anti-magic nullification as the ruins. How's your head? Experience any bad dreams?"

Asuna made a face. "Yeah," she said sourly. "You could say that."

How could she say anything else? That she could remember a sunset like this one a long time ago, sitting around a camp fire with Seta, a bunch of older hot guys and... Eva? In all her life, Asuna was CERTAIN she didn't have ANY of those memories. Now she wasn't so sure.

Lighting up a cigarette, Seta exhaled sharply before adding, "We'll be heading in deeper tonight, when the book says the second layer can be broken. I'm sorry but we'll need your help again, if you're up to it."

"I know," said Asuna, clenching her fist and looking determined. "After all, you need me to do it and that Philosopher's Stone won't find itself."

Seta nodded as he raised his mug to his lips. "Certainly hope this is worth the risk that Daniel is putting us through." It was uncertain to what type of risk Seta was referring to as he sipped his hot tea.

* * *

"Take another left, and step over the discoloured flagstone," said Negi as the group manoeuvred around the corner and each one gingerly stepped over the discoloured flagstone. A definite warning sat there as the remains of what appeared to be a few locals lay there. "There will be a wall forty paces ahead and then we want to press the small switch on the right side. Do NOT walk past it without doing so."

Keitaro who was in the lead and voted most indestructible reached the switch first and tabbed it. Immediately a KA-CHUNK could be heard in the walls and spears erupted out from the walls no more than four paces in front of them in a seemingly random pattern. Keitaro winced as he realized WHERE the spears hit. "It's like something out of _Indiana Jones_ down here," he said as they threaded their way through the disarmed trap.

"But no Nazis," quipped Kamo and Tama-chan Myuhed her assent.

"Duck down, do not touch the plants overhanging," instructed Negi and they ducked the low hanging plants. "And then we're clear. We should enter the next room where the timed switch should be active in another ten minutes."

Sure enough, the familiar rounded room came into view and was similar to the previous seal room. Turtlese decorated the walls with stories of Paralantis as the Stargate-like device stood, blocking the entrance to the next area. The glowing blue liquid-like appearance of the device sparkled but the crystal on the podium was not glowing. "So what now?" asked Shinobu curiously.

"According to this, we're going to have to wait until the moon reaches its apex and floods the moon crystal with light similar to how the sun crystal was flooded with light when we reached it," said Negi, book marking his place with his copy of Asuna's pactio card. "Then I feed Asuna power and she breaks it. Simple."

"Something hasn't been sitting right with me," said Sarah, drawing attention to herself. "Why is Asuna the only one who has magical negation? It's really common to the people of Pararakelse apparently since Nyamo has it but why does Asuna have to be the one to break it papa?"

"Ah, that's a story to be told once Asuna breaks the next part of the seal," said Seta, ruffling Sarah's hair. "Truthfully it's not mine to tell but she has a right to know why she can only do it."

"So you're saying I have a history with this?" asked Asuna.

"How much do you remember of your childhood, Asuna?" asked Seta as they settled in to wait.

"Not much. Just that my parents died and that Takahata-sensei has been taking care of me since I was little," said Asuna. "Although..."

A brief thought of the dream skirted through her mind and Asuna added, "This place really seems familiar."

"**_Memories are fleeting, and sometimes even true memories can grow dim with time while false ones become stronger."_** Everyone looked at Nyamo who blushed and hit behind Shinobu who patted her hand.

"In any case," said Kamo as the moon's light poured through the ceiling and struck the moon crystal. "It's time. Go ahead big brother, Asuna."

"Adeat," called out Asuna, getting up and her fan materialized in her hands as Negi held up a hand.

"Activate the contract for Kagurazaka Asuna for twenty seconds," he called out and magical power burst into being, flaring around Asuna as she took a mighty swing and with a mighty crash, shattered the moon crystal into a million pieces.

The Stargate-like device holding the seal together suddenly blossomed out as a shockwave of psychic energy burst outwards as the blue water surged forth and then slurped itself backwards, vanishing into nothingness as Asuna stumbled and landed on her backside. Memories overtook all conscious thought and the last thing she heard was Sarah remarking "There she goes again..."

* * *

"_Magic power in the right hand, chi in the left." A brief fizzle and Takamichi swore silently. "Aw nuts!"_

"_You have a long way to go," said his teacher, an older man who looked remarkably similar to Takamichi in every way as Asuna watched her younger self watch them. Instead of looking through the eyes of her younger self however, she was floating overhead in a spiritual form, and as usual, naked. _

_Asuna resolved to pack at least a platoons worth of panties the next time something like this happened._

_The little Asuna sat on the ground a little ways away and held up her hands. "Magic in one hand, Chi in the other..."_

_There was a brilliant burst of light thrown off the fusion of magic and life energy and Gateau laughed heartily. "Looks like the little princess is learning faster than you are!"_

"_Hey!" Asuna looked up at the approach of the young man whom she now identified as Nagi Springfield. The resemblance to her pactio partner was definitely there as he jogged up. "Sorry we're late, Albrieo held us up."_

"_Correction, you held us up," said the dark haired handsome man and now Asuna had a face to put to the unfamiliar man. Behind them, Seta laughed and Haruka kicked him in the shins to quell his guffaws. Tara hid a smirk._

"_So how's our little princess working out?" asked Nagi, that grin she remembered being in the first time she had the dreams plastered across his face. "Looks like you're learning faster than Takamichi!"_

"_Aw don't say that," whined Takamichi. "Say Asuna, do you need a partner if you're going to be a big time sorceress?"_

"_... She doesn't need one," said Evangeline, speaking up for the first time and Asuna marvelled on how bland the shrimpy vampire's tones were. "She can handle herself."_

"_Aw, Eva-chan don't be like that," said Nagi and to Asuna's surprise, ruffled her hair. "So Asuna-chan? Who do you want for your pactio partner? Takamichi perhaps?"_

"_... I want Nagi," said Asuna, making the menfolk roar in laughter._

_

* * *

_

"This is getting old," mused Asuna as she woke up in the cavern that previously housed the shimmering barrier gate. The others has obviously waited for her to wake up on her own as the menfolk plus talking Ermine were making charcoal rubbings on the Turtlese language that dotted the walls while Nyamo set to photographing them in the light of the moonlight that continued to reflect off the pieces of the shattered moon crystal. Shinobu had set up the small portable stove and was currently making a little tea for Asuna to come to full awareness while Tama-chan sat on her head, overseeing the procedure. Sarah napped in the corner and perched on an equally sleepy Gidget, seemingly blissfully despite her surroundings.

Shinobu pressed the mug of tea into Asuna's hands and she sipped, ignoring the heat. "So how long this time?"

"About an hour and a half," said Shinobu. "Do you feel up to going to the next seal?"

"Sure, why the hell not?" said Asuna, sitting up too fast and feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. "There's what, four, five crystals left, right? If this is like anything from _Final Fantasy_, we're going to need all the strength we have to face off against the boss at the bottom of this shaft!"

"You heard the lady," quipped Kamo. "Lets get a move on people."

* * *

The second and third crystals of metal and fire were respectively easy to manoeuvre towards with little to no resistance save for an ugly little incident involving Asuna's underwear and a semi-perverted trap. Along the way, Seta enlightened them on his history with what people called the "Dream Team" or as he liked to call it "Nagi's ball of misfit friends".

"Most of us knew each other in high school and then college later on," said Seta as they worked their way down to the earth crystal. "Takamichi, Haruka, Tara and I were all in Mahora for most of our elementary years before Takamichi and I went off in different directions for a little while before the war got into full swing. Mahora was one of the powerful neutral zones because people went there to seek sanctum from the war. Takamichi continued to study under Gateau since he was born without the ability to recite spells."

"It's what inspired Rowling's squibs," added Negi as they ventured deeper into the ruins. "Anyone can cast magic but there are some who are incapable to harness it using activation keywords."

"Gateau we knew as a gym teacher in Mahora," said Seta, taking up the narration once more. "He taught myself the rudimentary ability of Kanka, the art of magic and chi fusion. Takamichi decided that it was what he wanted to specialize in and while I went across the seas to Germany to study with my old friend Daniel Elric, we soon met again when Tara and Haruka came to fetch me. The way between the east and the west had begun to bubble up and well, it was a madhouse for a while."

"What sparked the fighting anyhow?" asked Shinobu curiously.

"The East accused the West of stealing sacred magic and the Western countries denied it fully. Obviously both sides came to a head when a brawl broke out between the big leaders of both magical societies. As usual, America stood alone while the western countries of England, France and Germany went to war against Japan and most of Asia. It was when Tara, Haruka and I were attacked and Tara was an American citizen, Sarah's mother."

"Mama was attacked for no reason and of course she defended herself," said Sarah. "Papa saved her and as a result, they got sucked into the war. America joined shortly afterwards."

"So what happened?" asked Keitaro.

"Eishun, one of our comrades became the head of the Kansai Magical Association and due to the efforts of his father-in-law Konoemon, they were able to bring the fighting to a halt in a five day peace summit in Mahora Academy under the World Tree. A lot of eastern magi would love to get their hands on this stone so we need to steal it before they get wind of its existence." Seta shrugged as they rounded the corner and the next crystal came into view. "There it is. Negi?"

Negi popped the book open and read through it. "Asuna must break it but I need to enchant her weapon with an earth element."

"Fun," grimaced Asuna. The memories were getting steadily stranger during the course of the trip downwards and she was certain they were coming to a head. Lately she had dreams of seeing a war rage around her.

A quick chant from Negi and Asuna took a swing at the glowing earth crystal. The crystal shattered loudly and once more Asuna fell into the swell of memories that burst from the depths of her mind.

* * *

"_Can I feel?"_

_The quiet question from Asuna made Tara turn and smile. The floating Asuna, nude as usual hovered overhead and watched as the little Asuna reached over and patted Tara's stomach. It was not completely swollen from the effect of childbearing yet but the new life growing inside it was definitely there. "It's quiet," said the little Asuna._

"_I'm certain your folks are very happy, considering that they thought you were never going to have a kid," said Haruka who sat near them around the campfire. The dark haired woman was already nose-deep into a coffee as she looked as tired as the others._

"_I suppose so," said Tara with a soft smile. "Say, did you hear what Seta did this morning?"_

"_Feh, I was certain I was going to rip his lungs out," said Haruka with a snort, earning a curious look from both Asuna. "Imagine that, saying that he'll choose one of us when he turns thirty."_

"_I think it's sweet," said Tara, tapping her lips with a knowledgeable look. "At least he's thinking about his future, right? We're almost eighteen now and certainly we have plans when this damn war is going to end."_

"_Mmm... so did Seta tell you his plans?" asked Haruka._

"_He said he's going to try for Tokyo University. He's nineteen now and he's been studying in between fights."_

"_Imagine that, Noriyasu Seta studying." Haruka sipped her coffee and Asuna felt herself being pulled out of the dream once more._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the trip down to the bottom of the ruins was quick going as Seta had decided that they simply could not wait around when the Stone got closer and closer to where they were and carried Asuna down on his back. For the next two stones of Water and Wood, Asuna merely smashed away and collapsed into Seta's arms. The trips were getting a bit more complex requiring teamwork to disarm but soon they entered the final room. In the middle of the room stood the Philosopher's Stone, a calm looking blue color in nature but there was one last crystal standing in front of them, separating them from their goal.

"One last crystal of lightning," said Negi. "Go ahead Asuna-san, smash it."

"What that's it? No enchantments no miniature puzzles?" asked Asuna quizzically.

"Nope," said Negi, shaking his head. "Go for it."

Asuna took a deep breath as she hefted her harisen. The last crystal, the last segment to her memory. Lately the dreams had been relatively tame but something insider her dreaded the last crystal as it thrummed with electrical discharges inside the smooth surface. Taking a deep breath, she said to herself, "All right, here goes." Lifting her harisen, she reared back and with a loud "HIIIIYAA", smashed the crystal which discharged with a thunderous clap.

* * *

"_I was careless," coughed Gateau as he lay against the stones. He looked over at the burning remains of the island jungle and then looked up at Takamichi and Seta who stood. Both were badly injured as well but still standing. Once more, Asuna was standing in her ethereal form but there was a difference as she could see through her own small eyes once again. "Nagi is fighting them right now."_

"_Master you shouldn't speak," said Takamichi softly._

"_Takamichi, you always care for someone else," whispered Gateau. "Do me a favour? Erase Asuna's memory."_

_Reaching out with bloody fingers, he ruffled the girl's hair one last time. An inexplicable sorrow and rage built inside Asuna as she clasped his rough hand. "I... don't want her to remember just yet," said Gateau, his voice fading. "Not like how she saw her parents die... in front of her..."_

_Gateau Kagura Vandenburg gave one last cough and with a deep throated sigh, passed away as the flames built higher around them._

_Takamichi took Asuna's hand and said, "Come on. We have to go."_

"_Gateau..." Asuna whispered._

"_He's in a better place now," said Seta but he too was unwilling to watch the man being consumed in the fire.  
_

"_Gateau..." without warning, the hurt, pain and rage built up and in a single moment, Asuna's memory crashed and splintered._

_

* * *

_

In the real world, Asuna jerked awake screaming as everyone watched her in concern, hovering overhead. Seta had collected the Philosopher's Stone and had secured it into a box. Asuna looked at the others and the same horrified sadness welled into her chest. "Gateau... he..."

"So you remember," said Seta, hanging his head.

"Why? Why didn't you TELL ME!" raged Asuna as she beat on Seta's chest, gripping his shirt. "Why? Why...?"

Seta enfolded her into his arms and Asuna immediately tightened her grip, as if never to let go. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as he murmured, rubbing her head. "Because, Gateau wanted to spare your pain."

Small arms encircled Asuna's neck and Sarah hugged her close from behind. Asuna could only cry as the little girl whispered, "It's all right. I felt the same when Mama died... don't worry."

* * *

"All this for the Stone," said Keitaro. The group had immediately headed for the surface and he was playing with the sand as Asuna cried herself to sleep in the van. Seta had said he would drive more safely since there was no rush to return to Japan just yet."

"Such a sad past," said Shinobu. Seta had related the tale leading up to Gateau's death. The rest, Seta had said, was for Asuna to tell. "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Only be there for her. I'm only her sensei, not her father. I wish I was her father; that way I could be with her."

"**_Ah... Keitaro, you should not have said that,"_** said Nyamo but with a sudden burst of blue light, the stone shone from within the box for a moment, startling everyone.

"Well I'll be," said Seta, a sad soft smile gracing his expression. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Negi. "I'll watch over Asuna-san. You can all get some rest before we get to the airport."

Nodding, the group piled in, some resting atop Gidget in order to maximize space. Tama-chan landed on Keitaro's shoulder and Myuhed unhappily. Keitaro rubbed her head and said, "I really wish I was her father. If only to ease her sadness."

There was another muted burst of light from the box and Seta smiled as he put the van into drive. "Be careful what you wish for, Keitaro," he said as he planted a fresh cigarette into his mouth and took off across the dunes at a more sedate pace.

* * *

"Everything looks to be in order," said the girl at the check in station. "Eight tickets to Narita International."

"Eight?" chorused the others and Seta grinned.

"Nyamo said she wanted to come attend Mahora," said Seta, resting a hand on Nyamo's shoulder who blushed. "So I took the liberty of arranging her class enrolment, books and airline ticket." Gidget Myahed and Seta chuckled. "And Gidget is coming as well."

"Are you kidding? That's great!" exclaimed Shinobu happily and Nyamo smiled.

"Shinomu," she said in her shaky Japanese and the assembled group chuckled.

"Shall we get going?" asked Seta, pointing to the airplane that sat idling on the runway.

"Just a moment," said Keitaro as he looked around. "Asuna-san's not here. I'll go find her."

Taking off, Keitaro hadn't far to go as he found Asuna watching the airplanes land in the viewing area. "Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I dunno if I can," said Asuna, looking out into the desert that was visible further across the runways. She turned towards Keitaro and her eyes were full of tears. "How can I leave here knowing that people died in front of me, just to fight some damn war?"

"Asuna-san," said Keitaro, taken back from the ferocity in her voice. Then, steeling his resolve, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Asuna, you cannot change the past. No about from what Seta told us, Gateau fought to PROTECT you. Don't throw that protection away. Don't throw his MEMORY away just because you're lonely and upset. If you were my daughter, I'd so the same thing."

Asuna startled and stared into Keitaro's earnest brown eyes. "I promise," said Keitaro, nodding. "You and Konoka-chan and everyone else, you guys accepted me, made me feel complete. You've been with me on adventures and we've fought together and lets face it; we're good friends. I wouldn't throw those memories away any more than Gateau would do to yours."

Asuna sniffled and with a cry, launched herself into Keitaro's arms. Keitaro felt his ribs crack from her tremendous strength and he gasped out, "Asuna, choking not breathing."

"Sensei... I'm sorry," whimpered Asuna as her grip became tighter and Keitaro went a little blue.

_Flight 201 from Pararakelse to Narita International Airport Japan now boarding on runway four. All passengers report to the departure gate four._

_

* * *

_

"Konoka-chan!" called out Haruna, knocking on the door. The door opened and Konoka put her fingers to her lips. Haruna had a moment to look chagrined before saying in a softer voice, "Is sensei in?"

"Yeah he and Asuna came back last night and they're sleeping off the jet lag," said Konoka. Then she noticed the parcel in Haruna's hands and one end was opened. She made a face. "Is that sensei's mail?"

"Yeah, but look who sent it." Holding it up with a wide grin, Haruka displayed the return address of Tokyo International Children's Services. "It's adoption papers."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Konoka. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled the pages out and scanned it. Her eyes went wide. "You mean...?"

"Yep," said Haruna. "This is going to be a GOOD gossip tonight!"

* * *

"Good morning everyone," said Keitaro, walking into the room. He absently noticed that Mutsumi still remained in a younger version. The twenty two year old girl had taken a shine to look as young as Evangeline or even younger via age deceiving pills.

"Stand, bow!" ordered Ayaka as Keitaro told them to take their seats.

"Now then, I believe Mutsumi-san was the one who took over for me, right?" said Keitaro and there was a murmur of agreement. "So what's all new before I begin?"

Haruna's hand went up immediately, as with Sakurako's. "Sensei!" blurted out Sakurako. "Is it true that Asuna's your daughter now?"

Keitaro fell over in shock. "WHAT!" he exclaimed and the same sentiment was echoed from Asuna's seat. The reddish haired girl was out of her desk and exclaiming loudly, "What the hell is that all about?"

"Keitaro," said Mutsumi, walking up in her chibi form and holding out the papers. "Looks like someone's been going through your mail. Fu fu fu."

Keitaro pulled out the papers and read out loud weakly, "I Urashima Keitaro hereby adopt Kagurazaka Asuna on the date of March Twenty, Nineteen Ninety Nine as my daughter and heir to the Urashima Falling Leaf Ninjutsu and the Urashima Sweets and Confectionery..." Keitaro looked upwards to heaven and asked, "Can things get any worse?"

"Oh, Keitaro, you have a new student," said Shizuna, suddenly showing up with Nyamo in tow who waved shyly with Gidget right behind her. "Why don't you introduce her?"

Keitaro thudded his head against the floor, similar to how Asuna was smacking her head against the desk. Tama-chan went flying away as Gidget tried to eat her.

"So Asuna, are you an Urashima now?" asked Kazumi, leaning over the back of her desk chair, microphone out.

Asuna growled, the sound muffled from the table. "I'm NOT calling him papa, that's for sure."


	14. Chapter 12 : The Erring Side of Chaos

Side A: Mahora Sensei Keitaro

Written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is owned and copyright Akamatsu Ken. References to ninja and alchemy comes from theories presented in Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist copyright Kishimoto Masashi and Arakawa Hiromu.

Chapter 12: The Erring Side of Chaos

* * *

Library Island was undoubtedly filled with secrets. Secrets that the Library Exploration Club worked on. Their membership ranged between the Elementary students to many University students. Some of the better well known members were Saotome Haruna, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka. The three were working at the library at this time of day when the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow across the Academy Town. For the most part, the end of day work usually entailed shelving books instead of moving various types of books towards the smaller library in Mahora Academy. 

Currently however, Yue was trying to talk Haruna out of drawing a machine to make their work go faster.

"It's not practical, Haruna-chan," said Yue, her expression and stance resolute. "After all, what are we going to tell the other librarians? That it was donated by the Robotics club again?"

"Aw c'mon Yue, it'll be quick," retorted Haruna as she brandished her artefact carelessly. "Just a few strokes and we'll have an automatic shelving machine."

"And thus negate our hard work when it malfunctions and goes nuts," replied Yue, her expression bland. "Just… no. Just no."

Haruna pouted but stuck her pen back into her jacket. "All right, fine. So where were we?"

"Children's section," replied Yue and the pair headed back to the section.

The children's section of the library was as expected, overflowing with books and was easily the hardest to maintain due to the amount of kids who went through the library on a daily basis. Constantly in a mess, the Exploration Team usually had two people on staff during the day constantly in a rotating schedule to maintain it. Yue and Haruna were having their turn at it as Nodoka was finishing a run of books to Mahora Academy.

"Geez, look at this place," remarked Haruna, pulling out a copy of _The Odyssey_ that sat next to the culturally banned book, _Catcher in the Rye._ That book sat next to several copies of _Green Eggs and Ham_ and a copy of _The Great Brain. _Incidentally those books were next two several copies of _Ranma ½_ and a rather thick edition of _Alice in Wonderland_ that had the _Darwin Awards Volume 1 _stacked on top. "It's like someone stampeded in here. There's books that should be in the young adult section, books that should be in a whole different section and stuff that just shouldn't be here. Right Yue?"

Yue however had lost interest in Haruna's chatter as she had found a thick book that was scripted with unusual writing and had flipped the book open. Haruna peered over Yue's shoulder and whistled. "Wow, what is this?"

"Looks like a Grimore of some type," replied Yue. "With all of our experiences with magic, it isn't impossible to find another magical book somewhere."

"Yeah but this just looks like standard Latin to me since I use a little of it in my manga," said Haruna. Then she snapped her fingers and pulled out her artefact. "I have an idea."

Uncapping the artefact, she sketched a small device out in the air. The air shimmered for a moment and then a magnifying glass with a little box on the top appeared. "Here we go. Translation O'Matic version 1.1!"

"One point one?" echoed Yue, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Sounds cooler." Yue fell over in surprise and Haruna giggled as she picked up the book and switched on the glass. "All right, lets see what this says."

The pair read in silence for a few minutes, paging through the book from left to right. Then, Haruna looked at Yue and said, "You know… we're going to have to bring this to Konoka."

* * *

No one could adequately explain what happened late that night over the bay. For a moment there was a flash of light and then a huge explosion of water rocketed out of the bay before splashing back down with a loud FWOOSH that lapped at the breaker walls of the docks. People speculated it was the robotics club at it again late at night. After all, they were usually the cause of mis-laid weapons fire that usually resulted in something getting blown up and the light was consistent with standard mini missile explosions. 

Four kids however barrelled into the shared room of Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka, Yue and Nodoka leading the mad dash back home with Haruna and Konoka following. Konoka clutched the book in her arms and they collapsed into the room, heaving and gasping for air.

"Oh… god…" panted Haruna. "That was so awesome Konoka!"

"I… didn't know I had… it in me," gasped Konoka, trying to let her breathing calm down.

"This is such a bad thing," said Nodoka. "We could have hit something!"

"No worries Nodoka," replied Yue. "The Robotics Club always tests weapons fire over that portion of the bay."

"But…" said Nodoka and EEPed when Haruna slapped her on the back.

"Aw c'mon, it's all good!" exclaimed Haruna happily. "And Konoka has a new spell out of this! I mean what Konoka, you know nothing?"

Konoka nodded. "Yeah. Secchan is trying to get me to learn how to use a healing spell but to think…"

Looking at her hands, she giggled and said, "It's a fun spell isn't it?"

"I'll say," grinned Haruna. "It's showy!"

A thumping at the wall could be heard and the girls shrieked and jumped away from it. From across the hall, there was an irritable cry of "Hey, keep it down over there, some of us need some beauty sleep!"

There was a muffled reply on the other side of the wall and sounds of mayhem ensured. Haruna snickered. "Trust Ayaka to get riled up from a little lost sleep at 2 in the morning."

"Speaking of which, I should really get some sleep too," said Konoka, suddenly looking weary. "I need sleep and then a huge breakfast. I think I…" Konoka yawned mightily, "… I exhausted my strength."

"Get her to bed before she passes out on the floor," quipped Haruna and Nodoka helped Konoka out of the room.

* * *

"Konoka! Konoka! Wake up!" 

Konoka muttered and rolled over to look at Asuna who was hovering overhead, Tama-chan perched on her head. "Man, sleepy already? It's Sunday and you're fast asleep?"

Konoka yawned mightily and scratched her head. "How long was I asleep?"

"You were conked out well after I came home from my paper route," said Asuna as Konoka staggered out of bed, looking dishevelled from her long sleep. Konoka's stomach roared and Asuna rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is here on the table."

"Thank you," said Konoka, sitting down. "Thank you for the meal," she muttered as she picked up her chopsticks. With a voracity that surprised herself, Asuna and Tama-chan, she gobbled down the food like it was prone to running away on legs.

"Slow down Konoka!" exclaimed Asuna in shock. "I know my food isn't that great but still!"

Konoka's frantic pace slowed a little more but she was still inhaling it. "Myuh," commented Tama-chan, putting a flipper to her mouth in concern.

"I know," remarked Asuna absently. "I've never seen Konoka eat like this before."

Konoka set down her rice bowl and sighed. "I'm so full," she moaned.

"Hey, Konoka? Why the speed eating?" asked Asuna.

Konoka blushed and covered her face in embarrassment. "I… I don't know. For some reason I must have been really hungry after casting that spell last night."

"Huh? Spell?" asked Asuna.

"You didn't see the flash over the bay?" asked Konoka and Asuna thumped a fist into an open hand.

"Oh that," replied Asuna. "Yeah I remember that. I thought it was the Robotics Club again."

"Myuh," said Tama-chan.

Asuna folded her arms. "So what kind of spell was it anyhow? It made quite a flash."

"Er…" said Konoka. But before she could explain, a knock at the door was heard. "I'll get it!"

Smoothing her pyjamas out and working her hair into a more presentable state, Konoka opened the door. "Yes?"

"Telegram for miss Konoe Konoka," said the woman behind the door.

"Huh?"

"Okeeee!"

* * *

Setsuna noticed it first when the loud crashing noise came from Asuna and Konoka's room. Grabbing her sword, she dashed into the hallway and into their room. "What's going on?" she demanded of Asuna who had been laid out. 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," grimaced Asuna, holding her nose and sitting up. "Crazy lady came in here and kidnapped Konoka right out from under my nose!"

"WHAT?!" screeched Setsuna, running to the broken window. Sure enough, there was a lady carrying Konoka and running away at top speed. The other girl was thrashing wildly in order to escape but there were various monkeys holding her down. "Damnit! It's Amagasaki!"

"EH?!" cried Asuna and the pair barrelled out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" called out Kazumi from her room. Another girl, Kasuga Misora stuck her head out.

"It's the crazy monkey lady again!" cried Asuna. "Grab your stick, we're going to be in for a running battle!"

In short order, the four girls were out running after Amagasaki who was weaving through the crowds. "Why isn't anyone stopping her?" asked Asuna as the four had to practically wrestle through the weekend mob of people.

"Must be a disillusionment spell, designed to make people give her an instinctive berth," replied Setsuna. _Yuunagi_ was clutched in her hand and her expression grim. "It won't work against people who are actually looking for her per say but it makes people instinctively give her a wide berth."

Asuna nodded and turned to Misora who was easily keeping pace. "Misora-chan! We need to catch the crazy lady!"

"Er, right," said Misora. "Why is she kidnapping Konoka-chan anyhow?"

"Tell you later," puffed Kazumi.

* * *

"Heh, those brats won't stop me," smirked Amagasaki. "Getting too confident was their downfall. Some careful planning and Konoka-ojousama fell into my hands so easily. And these thick crowds are helping my escape as well. Right, Ojousama?" 

Konoka wished she could talk, or at least mutter. But Amagasaki had bound her mouth with a charm designed to keep her from casting anything. Her new spell would work but Konoka was uncertain of how big an explosion she could utilize in such a highly packed area. Silently she wished that she had an Artefact that would do actual damage. What was she going to do, fan her to death?

Classmates features whizzed by, some of them seemingly ignoring the spectacle of the woman carrying a pyjama clad Konoka. And then, suddenly, there was a watermelon in the road and Amagasaki tripped. Konoka seized her chance and kicked out with a leg, tagging her across the shoulder and sending Amagasaki tumbling into a heap.

Konoka landed hard. Or at least would have if strong hands gripped her shoulder, keeping her from hitting the ground. "Oh me oh my," said the owner of the hands and Konoka looked up at Mutsumi who casually peeled the tag off her mouth. "What's going on? Some kind of play rehearsal?"

"Mutsumi-sensei!" exclaimed Konoka happily. The older girl smiled calmly as she looked over at Amagasaki who was getting up. People were still ignoring her, giving her a wide berth as she pulled out a charm.

"Hand over the child," snarled the woman.

"I can't do that," said Mutsumi calmly. "You see… she has a test to study for tomorrow!"

Konoka and Amagasaki toppled over in shock although Amagasaki righted herself quickly. "Don't screw with me!" she bellowed, running through her chant quickly and brandishing her talisman. "Take this! Character of Fast, Blow!"

A huge kanji slammed into the pair and they went flying backwards into a stand. People cried out and quickly, there was a stampede of people who were moving in the opposite direction.

On the far end of the road, Kazumi cried out, "Stampede!" and the girls flattened themselves against the nearest building as people ran away. Another explosion rang out and she grit her teeth. "No choice. Misora, we need you to keep this a secret."

"Secret?" echoed Misora as Kazumi pulled out her wand and aimed it at the crowd.

"Myuh myuh myyyuh MYUH!"

Immediately a whole score of people toppled to the ground, fast asleep and Setsuna nodded as she finished her own sleeping spell and sent another portion of the crowd to dreamland. The rest were quickly taken care of as Kazumi cast the spell again and the last few were asleep. Misora, gaped in open mouthed shock. "The heck was that?!"

"Magic," answered Kazumi shortly and they resumed their run towards the source of the explosion.

Upon reaching it however, they found Mutsumi pulling herself out of a pile of wreckage, a bump on her forehead. "Mutsumi-sensei!" cried Misora. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh my, I'm just fine," said Mutsumi, tapping her head. "I have a hard head."

"Where did the crazy lady go?" demanded Asuna.

"Um, lets see… she vanished actually," said Mutsumi, trying to trace her route. "Into that puddle."

"Puddle?" echoed Setsuna, looking in the direction of Mutsumi's finger. "A water gate. That's high level teleportation magic."

"They must be headed back for Kyoto," said Asuna. "We gotta stop that whacko before they do something terrible to Konoka!"

"Oh my, but you can't go off-campus without permission," said Mutsumi and the girls stared at her. "But let me write a note and it'll be all good!"

"She… can't be serious can she?" asked Setsuna and the others shrugged helplessly.

* * *

_Going to Kyoto on a rescue mission with the girls. Get Keitaro-san to reschedule the test. Bringing back Kyoto watermelon. - Otohime Mutsumi_

Konoemon palmed his face as he looked at the short scribbled note with even a heart and a little drawing of herself on it. Momma said there would be days like this.

* * *

"How nice is it to travel!" exclaimed Mutsumi happily as the four girls stared at her a little oddly. 

Setsuna sighed heavily and slumped into her chair. "We'll be arriving in Kyoto shortly anyhow. Then we can figure out what their next move is."

"I can't believe the Kansai Magical Association is still making trouble," said Kazumi, folding her arms. Then, looking at Misora she added, "Sorry for getting you mixed up in this."

"Oh, no it's okay," said Misora. Then she looked up at the turtle who had landed on her head. "Huh?"

"Hey, when did Tama-chan get here?" wondered Asuna.

"Myuh," greeted Tama-chan.

"That's one smart turtle," remarked Kazumi as Kyoto came into view. "So what do we do?"

"I think we should go to the Kansai Magical Association temple first," said Setsuna. "After all, I'm certain this is a rogue group and I doubt Konoka-ojousama's father would put her into any danger intentionally."

"That's true," said Asuna, nodding. "Her hottie father isn't the type to scream 'evil' anyhow."

"Your taste in men I do not get," said Kazumi, shaking her head. "But seriously, what are we planning to say anyhow? That Konoka was kidnapped right out from under our noses?"

"Honestly IS the best policy after all," said Mutsumi and the girls had to concede the statement.

"I just hope he won't be too mad," said Asuna.

"Myuh," remarked Tama-chan.

* * *

The Kansai Magical Association headquarters, aka Konoka's home was quiet that morning when they reached it. Too quiet, and Asuna drew out her harisen and Setsuna her blade, much to the surprise of Misora who had been dragged along on the adventure. Mutsumi took it all in stride and Kazumi figured there was little that would faze the girl. 

"It's way too quiet in here," remarked Asuna as they rounded the corner. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet," said Kazumi, emerging from a side room. "I'm worried though. There has to be SOMEONE here at least."

Misora went around the corner and stopped short. "Um, guys? I think I found what's going on."

Joining her, Setsuna gasped, Asuna looked pale and Kazumi scowled. Mutsumi walked up to the nearest person, a tall handsome man in robes and rapped on his head. "Stone," she said.

"Petrified," spat Setsuna. "No doubt the work of someone in Amagasaki's employ. This might be too much for us to handle. We should call Mahora and have them send back up."

"Bad news people," said Asuna and she held up her cell phone. "No reception."

"Great," exclaimed Kazumi. "What else could POSSIBLY go wrong now?"

A great column of power erupted in the distance. Setsuna, Misora and Asuna gave her a glare. "You just HAD to say it," they chorused in tandem.

Misora sighed heavily as she looked at it. "It's a ritual summoning," she said, startling the others in range. "Probably to unseal Sukuna, the demon lord of the north."

"WHAT?!" cried Setsuna.

"Misora-chan, you know what that is?" said Asuna, equally shocked.

Misora nodded and she hung her head in a little shame. "I'm not supposed to say anything usually, but this is desperate. Setsuna-san, how fast can you move?"

"Er, fast enough," said Setsuna. "You?"

A card slid out of Misora's sleeve and she muttered, "Adeat." Immediately, her feet sparkled as a pair of winged sneakers appeared on her feet. "This is my artefact. It's pretty much made for speed and all. Asuna, I know you're fast enough and Setsuna-san, can you carry Kazumi?"

"I can, yes," said Setsuna and Kazumi nodded. Scooping the girl up in her arms, Misora allowed Mutsumi to get onto her shoulders. In a burst of speed, the three took off in the direction of the pillar of light that was growing even more brilliantly.

* * *

"This is too easy," chortled Amagasaki as she completed the ritual to bring back Sukuna, the demon lord of the north. "True Sukuna is just a legend but this Oni is enough for our purposes." 

Fate watched the woman finish the ritual and he looked up at Tsukuyomi. "Visitors," he intoned in his bland accented Japanese.

"Oh really?" said Tsukuyomi and she turned to see the newcomers. "Oh, Setsuna-sempai!"

"T-Tsukuyomi!" exclaimed Setsuna in shock as she let Kazumi down to the ground. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"I was hired to protect Chigusa-san," said Tsukuyomi cheerfully. "And you?"

"I'm protecting Konoka-ojousama," returned Setsuna. The girls were now watching the exchange and Asuna leaned into Misora's hearing range.

"Do you think she's some kind of past girlfriend or something?" Setsuna glared at Asuna, having heard the remark and Asuna grinned back and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hmm, I wonder why Tsuruko-sempai gave us such differing jobs," wondered Tsukuyomi to herself. "I know Shinmei Ryu swordsmen shouldn't fight anyhow."

"Maybe I should speak to her then the next time I see her," said Setsuna. _And kill her when I see her. Tsuruko-baka._

"Oi, are we going to be talking or fighting?" asked Kazumi, her wand in her hands. "I think that Oni is pretty big anyhow."

Asuna finally looked up and a shocked "DWAH?!" escaped from her as Mutsumi exclaimed, "How pretty and sparkly!"

Misora grit her teeth as she sized up her opponents. "Asuna-chan, please take the boy. Setsuna-san, can you deal with your friend?"

Setsuna and Asuna nodded and Misora turned to Mutsumi and Kazumi. "Sensei, please go and hide in the bushes. Kazumi, you're with me. We're going to rescue Konoka-chan."

"I think not," said Fate, having finally enough of the exchange and his hands started to move in a pattern, chanting a keyword.

"MOVE PEOPLE!" cried Misora as she grabbed Kazumi and sped by Fate in a blur as Asuna charged her opponent, her fan arcing through the air. Setsuna's sword flashed in the sunlight as she and Tsukuyomi charged.

Mutsumi stood to the back, looked at Tama-chan and remarked, "They're so full of energy today, right Tama-chan?"

"Myuh!" agreed Tama-chan as the life and death struggle began.

* * *

Rescue with such a rag-tag group was usually not in Misora's style since she was part of the Mahou Shoujo Group, a group of habit-clad girls who ran around in flat heels kicking ass and taking names in the sake of protecting the people of Mahora. Their job had doubled in intensity as of late with Evangeline's surprising departure from the area. With her pactio partner gone, Misora and her partners of Shakti and Kokone were left to fend for themselves without their Ministral Magi around. But then again, Evangeline wasn't one to actually HELP unless it was required. 

Midway there, she and Kazumi were intercepted by the silver haired boy, the one that Asuna said was named Fate. The boy casually fought back, causing the pair to duck and roll out of the way as he activated another keyword and prepared a spell that Misora realized was a petrification spell from the Greek schools of magic. High level stuff too if the short yet power-laced chant said anything about it.

"Duck!" yelped Misora and Kazumi leapt to the side as Fate completed his spell and pointed two fingers. There was a dusty explosion of power, accompanied by the crackling of something turning to stone and Misora looked up at Asuna who grinned down at her from an Akimbo stance, her arms and legs outwards and shielding Misora. Misora checked herself quickly and realized only the edge of her shirt got hit.

"What's the matter?" she teased. "You're slow Misora-chan."

"A-Asuna," gaped Misora as the boy approached.

"Magical Canceller," he said, one hand flexing into a fist and his expression deadpan. "So there are still people out there who have it. Well then, far be it from me to waste my efforts on fighting you with magic."

"Come and get it pretty boy," smirked Asuna as she smashed the stone with sheer brute strength. Fate taken by surprise, Asuna swung her fan and it smashed through his barrier and followed it up with a devastating kick that sent him flying backwards and into Tsukuyomi whom Setsuna had knocked flying in the opposite direction. The pair crashed together with a hearty CLUNK sound of head on head and Asuna grinned.

"Victory," she cheered as Setsuna landed next to Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi, are you okay?" Setsuna asked of the girl.

Tsukuyomi chuckled in reply, but her voice was dim. "It's… okay Setsuna-sempai. I'll stay down. No need… to fight anymore."

Setsuna smiled and she let the girl rest. Then, standing up at Chigusa who watched the fight with moderate interest, she pointed _Yuunagi_ at her and said, "You're next."

"Oh really?" said Chigusa casually. "I was thinking that you all look like ants from here. No, maybe gnats. Smaller really."

"You need an ass kicking now," said Kazumi as she held up her wand and started to chant. "Myuh myuh myuuuuh myuh myyyyuh Myuhh…."

Chigusa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Turtle Magic?" Then her features changed to a sneer. "No matter. It cannot hold up to Sukuna's power."

The giant Oni moved its arms in front of itself, cupping its hands as a ball of light began to grow inside it.

"TAKE THIS!" Roared Kazumi as she pointed at Chigusa. "MYUH!"

The thunderous echoing Myuh coursed across the land as light inverted and the Oni was knocked back a few steps. The shot it was creating blasted out into a random direction upwards as Chigusa gaped in shock. "That's impossible!" she cried out.

"All right Kazumi-chan!" cheered Asuna. "Misora, help me get up there!"

Misora nodded and grabbed Asuna's arm. Kicking into her super speed, she ran across the water and started to run up the leg of Sukuna. A giant hand tried to flick her off and Misora merely dodged around it as she continued her straight upwards run with Asuna hanging on for dear life.

"I need to provide support," said Setsuna and Kazumi nodded.

"Go, I'll cover you," Kazumi replied as she begun to weave a new spell.

Looking up at Konoka who met her gaze, Setsuna nodded and the great white wings erupted from her back. Asuna gaped at the sight, having being blindfolded once before and Misora nearly stumbled when she looked back at the angelic form. With a hup, Setsuna launched herself up into the air and spread her wings.

"Stupid brats don't know when to give up!" cried Chigusa as another one of Sukuna's giant arms failed to connect with Misora and Asuna. Suddenly, Asuna was there in her face and Chigusa gasped as the girl grinned savagely.

"Boo," said Asuna, swinging her harisen. Sukuna cried out in pain from the attack and Chigusa's hold on Konoka was lost.

Konoka let out a muffled scream as she plummeted to the ground but was immediately scooped up by Setsuna. Setsuna pulled the tag off her mouth and asked, "Are you okay, Konoka-ojousama?"

"You're calling me Ojousama again," said Konoka and Setsuna smiled, having the familiar banter back.

Meanwhile, Asuna walloped Chigusa a good one before launching herself off the Oni in order to gain some room. Landing with a thump on the dock and stumbling a bit, she backed up and said, "Now what? Crazy lady's still got the Oni."

"And I'm tiring," said Kazumi, firing another bolt of Lightning Mana. "Got a plan?"

"Working on it," said Misora, having appeared next to them in a blur of motion. "Well?"

"What about the pactio?" said Mutsumi, making the others turn around in surprise. Their teacher was standing there, looking nonplussed at the action around her. "If it worked for Keitaro-san, then wouldn't it work for us as well?"

There was a round of blinking and Kazumi slapped her forehead. "DUH! Why didn't I think of that?"

"That probably means all of us," said Asuna, looking embarrassed. "Sensei, please stay back."

"Oh no, this is far too much fun," giggled Mutsumi and everyone gave her an awkward look.

"Whatever we do, do it fast," added Misora, pointing at the ball of light it was beginning to generate again.

"Er, right. Anyone remember how to draw the stupid thing?" asked Asuna.

"I think I do," said Kazumi. "I have a felt pen as well. Give me three minutes."

"We might not HAVE three minutes!" protested Setsuna wildly. "Any options?"

"Well, Secchan, can you get me as high as possible then?" said Konoka. "I need some room."

"Right. Asuna, c'mon we'll run interference," said Misora.

"This is going to be a bad day," sighed Asuna.

"If you girls are finished talking, then die!" screeched Chigusa, quite upset with the lack of attention she was getting. The Oni raised its hands and there was a beam of energy that exploded into the dock.

From it, two blurs shot out of it, one of Setsuna and Konoka, the other of Misora and Asuna who were running up the giant Oni. Setsuna settled into the air about a hundred meters out of its arm range and said, "Konochan I hope you have a good plan."

"We'll hit it hard," said Konoka. "You know that explosion over the bay?"

"Er, yes?" said Setsuna, hazarding a guess. "You mean that was YOU?"

"Yep," giggled Konoka. "Lets see… how did it go…"

_Golden fire that burns in the sea of chaos, Blue flames that flicker in the morning sky…_

* * *

"YAH!" cried Asuna, doing combat with Chigusa's horde of monkey golems as she carved her way through the small army on the shoulder of Sukuna. "That all you got crazy monkey lady?" 

"I've just gotten started!" cried Chigusa as she flung out a talisman. "Kanji for Large, FLAME!"

Crackling fire erupted from the paper and Asuna shielded her face as it licked the space around her. "Hot… too hot," whimpered Asuna as the remains of her clothing caught on fire. "Gateau…"

"OHOHOHOHO!" laughed Chigusa. "Now feel it's heat, the smouldering intensity! You're finished little girl!"

"You talk too much," said Misora from behind Chigusa and the woman had a moment to throw up a western magic shield as her spinning corkscrew kick drove her to her knees. The flame snuffed itself from lack of control and Asuna coughed before yelping at the lack of her clothing.

"Why do I always end up naked?" wailed Asuna and then noticed Sukuna giving her an appreciative glance. Blushing fiercely, she gave Sukuna such a face beating that his head nearly snapped around 180 degrees. "DRY UP AND DIE PERVERTED ONI!"

_I beseech thee, call upon thee._

"Eh?" said Chigusa, looking upwards at the burning blue inferno that was radiating at the top of Setsuna's apex. "Konoka-ojousama is casting a spell?" she muttered to herself in surprise.

_Let those who stand before us know chaos as the human soul calls thy power forth_

"Ojousama, are you all right?" asked Setsuna and Konoka nodded as she continued to cast the spell. Setsuna's brow furrowed in concern as Konoka continued to chant, her words reverberating across the land as something ancient was responding to it. What sort of spell could she be casting? It didn't even require the use of a keyword, although Konoka had not chosen one as of yet.

_Gather the flames within my hand and let them know the sting of your might!_

"I'm thinking we need to get off this Oni NOW," said Misora and Asuna nodded as she leapt into Misora's arms and they made their way down to the ground, leaving Chigusa to gape at the sheer tremendous power that was building high above her.

Down below, Kazumi looked up from the Circle that she had just completed and exclaimed, "Holy…" at the sensation of tremendous power building up.

Konoka aimed her hands downwards as twelve balls of blue fire erupted around her. Setsuna, being so close gasped to herself at the sheer power being channelled through the spell. "I think this is going to hurt," she remarked to no one in particular, but the sentiment seemed to be shared by Sukuna whose eyes went big and round like a giant sized deer caught in the headlights of a Star Destroyer.

"CHAOTIC FLARE!"

Time seemed to stretch out as the twelve balls of chaotic blue flame mixed into her hands and shot a beam of light that engulfed Sukuna. The demon lord had a moment to cry out as it literally begun to shatter and fracture into a million pieces. Chigusa cried out in shock as she was propelled into the sky and hit the water with a tremendous splash. The girls on the dock stared in open mouthed shock as the remaining piece of the sealing stone was in fact, gone. The Oni of legend was now in fact just a legend.

Konoka had also done a substantial remodelling of the shrine behind it as well and a good two acres of forest behind that. She giggled nervously. "I hope daddy doesn't mind having to rebuild some of the shrine at the lake, right Secchan?"

"After this, I doubt your father would have any objection whatsoever," said Setsuna, shaking her head in disbelief.

Landing, Konoka was immediately bombarded by hugs and questions. Asuna had been given Mutsumi's long jacket and the girl exclaimed, "That was so cool Konoka! What WAS it anyhow?"

"It was the spell I was testing last night," said Konoka happily. "I'm surprised that there was so much power behind it. It made such a bigger explosion than last time."

"Just as well," said Kazumi capping her felt pen. "I don't think this thing is accurate anyhow. We're more likely to get blown up or turned into something hideous if I made a mistake."

Mutsumi examined the circle for a long moment as the girls congratulated Konoka on such an awesome spell and then turned to Kazumi. "Kazumi-chan, can I see your pen please?"

Kazumi handed her pen and Mutsumi bent down and made a mark on the circle. Immediately, it flared to life, glowing a soft violet color and the girls jumped back in surprise. "Mutsumi-sensei!" exclaimed Misora as she stooped down to look at it. "This is a fully working circle!"

"You're right," said Kazumi, poking it. "Tama-chan?"

"Myuh," agreed the turtle who had hung back with Mutsumi during the fight.

"How did you manage to do this sensei?" asked Kazumi curiously.

"Well I remember Ermine-san making the same mark before," said Mutsumi airily. "And I guess I was lucky!"

Everyone fell over in shock and Konoka righted herself first. "But it CAN be used now, right?"

"Oh yes," giggled Mutsumi.

"But it's sort of an anticlimax now," pointed out Setsuna. She had put away her wings and sheathed _Yuunagi_. "Why would we need it?"

"Maybe to make certain that this is the right circle?" said Kazumi. Pulling out her camera, she took a picture of it and said, "We should test it out."

"Well we have Konoka-chan here," said Mutsumi brightly. "Who wants to try it?"

"Why not sensei?" said Asuna. "I mean, Setsuna and Misora-chan and I aren't too good for it, and Kazumi, I KNOW you don't swing that way."

"Meh, it's all the same I suppose," said Kazumi, but she was blushing a little. "Go ahead you two."

Stepping into the circle and facing each other, Mutsumi bent down and Konoka felt herself blushing at the deep pools of brown that Mutsumi's eyes were. Mutsumi smiled, leaned in and kissed Konoka on the lips. There was a brilliant flare of light as a card floated downwards and the girls crowded around Setsuna who snagged it out of the air.

"Oh it's cute," gushed Asuna at the photo of Mutsumi in her typical outfit, holding a pencil to her lips and looking a little academic in the card design. Scripts of some type of mathematical design ran around the edge of the card in a pattern as it trailed to the end of Mutsumi's pencil. "Wish I could try, but I might rebound."

"I doubt that'll be a problem, considering I didn't," said Setsuna but she was flushing severely. "But lets see what happens."

Asuna blushed. "Man, this isn't how I thought my second kiss would happen, kissing Konoka."

Konoka made a face. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

The girls laughed as Asuna entered the circle. A quick kiss later and Asuna's card glowed a brilliant color as the image changed. Instead of being dressed in her school uniform and carrying her giant sword, it had an image of her standing with her sword slung over her shoulder and dressed in western armour that made up a breast plate, armoured shoulders and arms and gloves and she had a Japanese-styled skirt that looked like samurai armour. On her shoulder bore the school emblem of Mahora Academy but under it was scripted in small writing "ministra magi".

"Very cute," said Kazumi. "Maybe I should get one, just in case."

"I wonder what yours would be," said Misora. "Probably some kind of camera."

Kazumi chuckled as she pushed Misora lightly and the girl stumbled into the circle. "Hey, why don't YOU try it then?"

"Er, but, I…" stammered Misora a moment before Konoka sighed, seized her face and kissed her. Misora flailed around in a panic before Konoka let go with an audible pop.

"There," said Konoka with some force to it as Misora's card shone. "Now you won't have to worry about problems later on."

Misora stammered and blushed and then went completely red. "Awwaaaaah, I can never get used to kissing girls…"

* * *

"On behalf of the Kansai Magical Association, I thank you for saving my daughter again," said Eishun as the girls sat before him, looking awkward. The girls had quickly found out that Mutsumi's artefact could adjust luck and it was simply LUCKY that a extremely skilled healer was walking by the temple at that very moment and knew how to restore people from petrification in less than five minutes. 

Although it was extreme luck that Mutsumi had stumbled and her pencil had rolled a six, causing six successive lucky events to happen from a range rover giving them a lift, to the cute guys giving them a free meal to getting the healer.

The other three major lucky events involved Setsuna suddenly being called by Tsuruko on a job well done, Tsukuyomi promising to visit without the threat of jobs getting in the way and Chigusa winding up on the doorstep of the Kansai Magical Association with an oath to go straight.

"We'd have done the same for anyone, believe us," said Asuna, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Never the less, your actions are great, although I have concern for the spell my daughter used," said Eishun, looking at Konoka.

"You mean Chaotic Flare?" said Konoka and Eishun nodded.

"Yes, it's a highly dangerous spell. Where did you find it?" asked Eishun.

"Yue-chan, Nodoka-chan and Haruna-chan found it in a book in the children's section," said Konoka brightly and the entire room was plunged into a state of shock. Eishun toppled over in shock and then righted himself with a grunt of "Damn Nagi…"

"That spell's power is unknown but whoever cast it found that they were drawing from some type of higher power," said Eishun. "Be careful with it."

"Yes daddy," said Konoka.

Eishun then turned to the others and said, "Please rest here for the time being before returning home. And Mutsumi-san, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?" asked Mutsumi.

"Would you… please teach my daughter magic?" said Eishun, making the girls fall over in shock. "I know you must be terribly busy as a teacher in Mahora but it would mean a lot. Evangeline has left the campus and there is no one else to do it."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind," said Mutsumi cheerfully.

"But sensei you know nothing of magic," deadpanned Kazumi.

"I'm certain we can learn together!"

Misora palmed her face. "This is going to be one weird year."

"And it's just starting too," grinned Asuna, slapping Misora on the back. "Cheer up!"

* * *

"I'm back," sighed Misora, walking into the small room that was set aside for the Mahou Shoujo group. 

"Welcome back," said Sister Shakti as she sipped her tea. "How was Kyoto?"

"About as harrowing as it should be," replied Misora, laying her card onto the table. But before she could withdraw her hands, it shimmered and the image changed once more.

Kokono, the little dark skinned girl in their group looked at it and remarked, "It's pretty now."

Misora looked at it and palmed her face. Her usual nun's habit was nice and all. But WHY did she look like a Japanese version of Sister Rosette from _Chrno Crusade_, outfit and all?

And the set of mean looking guns were Mana's angle, not hers. Sighing heavily and slumping into her chair, Misora realized that this just meant more paperwork.

At least she still had her sneakers. Briefly Misora wondered if something similar happened to the others cards. She then figured she'd find out the next day. Now she had to do paperwork and then return to the dorm to collapse.

* * *

"Looks like the gang's all back together again," greeted Haruna as they walked into class 3-A. "We have to take the exam next Monday cause you guys were off gallivanting." 

"Sorry, it was life and death again," replied Konoka cheerfully as she sat down.

"It's all right," said Yue.

"Um, Konoka? Was the spell useful?" asked Nodoka and Konoka nodded.

"Oh yes! It was great!" agreed Konoka. Casting a glance around the room, she added, "Are we early?"

"Yes," said Yue. "No one is here yet save for us."

"Konoka, there you are," said Asuna as she entered with Kazumi, Setsuna. "Hey, something weird just happened with Setsuna and my cards."

"Like what?" asked Konoka and the girls crowded around to look at the images. Instead of Setsuna dressed in her white and red Shinto priestess robes with the armour, wings and swords, she was now dressed in a black mantle and masculine cut pants and shirt with her wings in a half-crouch, her sword extending out and off the picture image. Asuna's as well changed from her standing with her sword over her shoulder and dressed in her skirted armour to a picture of her in a breastplate, the skirt changed to a half-skirt of armour with boots and shorts and she was holding her sword which had added another meter and a half of length.

"Something's weird here," surmised Haruna as she looked at her own card. "Mine hasn't changed though."

"There must be something that isn't adding up," said Nodoka quietly. "What if it's because you have double pactio with both Negi-san and Konoka-chan?"

"It might make sense," said Kazumi, folding her arms. "Try activating your pactios."

Setsuna and Asuna looked at each other for a moment and then held up their cards and opened their mouths to say "Adeat". What came out however was a light show and the shout of "Triple Pactio Adeat!"

Light exploded around Asuna as her clothing exploded off her body, leaving her concealed in barely concealing light as armour formed on her body and then the sleeves exploded off as with the full armour skirt. Her sword thudded into the ground and an open helmet formed around her face. As her transformation finished, Setsuna's did as well.

The great white wings Setsuna was known for erupted outwards as feathers spun around, clothing her in the black and gold-trimmed outfit as her sword leapt out of its sheath and lengthened to nearly thirteen feet. As Setsuna lowered to the ground, the other girls had amazed expressions.

"That is so COOL!" cried Haruna. "Aww, I want one of those!"

"Secchan you look so pretty!" added Konoka and Setsuna blushed mightily.

"AAAH! I was naked in that transformation!" cried Asuna and Yue nodded.

"About per standard I'd think," said Yue.

"For a magical girl," added Nodoka.

Just then, from the doorway, a clanking sound could be heard and the others turned to see a suit of armour inch itself into the room. It wore a red jacket and had Keitaro's shield and gauntlet. Pulling his helmet off, Keitaro looked at his students, sighed and said, "Do I WANT to know what just happened to me?"

"I think we need to talk about it first," grinned Kazumi. "It's a doozy, sensei."


End file.
